Book 4: The Avatar
by Kuaishu
Summary: It's been almost five years since the end of the Hundred Year War. The world is recovering, Nations rebuilding, but Avatar Aang soon realises just how much is expected of him. How is he supposed to balance his new political responsibilities, his duties as an Avatar, and his relationship with Katara? Especially when a new threat rears it's head and swears to destroy them all.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: Set after the events of The Rift (with assumptions for ending), although in this universe there is a year between the election of the new coalition and the 'field trip'.**

Aang collapsed onto the grass in front of the statue of Tienhai with a heavy sigh. It was beautiful here. Whilst Tienhai herself looked back over the grounds where the long forgotten Yangchen Festival took place, the cliff surveyed a vast expanse of water, still and calm like the air that surrounded him. In the distance mountains peaked like mounds of sugar, twinkling in the sun. It had been a hard battle, but now the spirits were at peace, General Old Iron reunited with his lover from times gone past, and Lao Beifong and his old business partners nephew had agreed to halt work on the Earthern Fire Refinery. At least until a suitable alternative could be arranged.

Aang knew there was more required of him here. As much as Lao and Satoru didn't want to anger the old General again, they argued their refinery was part of the future of the world, and work couldn't stop completely. Moving them to the Colonies in itself seemed like a fitting idea, particularly as he and Zuko had been in discussion about turning Yu Dao into a much larger capital. But convincing the newly-fledged business men was going to take some work.

He heard his friends coming up behind them, and looked back. Katara and Sokka had unusual looks on their faces, both guilt and determination mixed in one. He was pleased Katara looked none the worse from her experiences in the mine, but an expression of worry came onto his face regardless.

"Where's Toph?"

"She's still talking to her father," explained Sokka. "We haven't felt any more earthquakes so I guess it's going well." He flopped down next to Aang, and stretched out his back. "You know, earth bending has got to be my least favourite type of bending. I swear Toph is actually trying to kill me."

Aang had pulled Katara down next to him and was fussing over the cuts on her face whilst she tried to wave him away.

"I'm alright, Aang, you know I can heal this all up myself."

"I know, I know, but you know how I worry."

"Aang, there's actually something Katara and I need to talk to you about." Sokka sat himself up, a serious look somewhat darkening his usual goofy features. Aang sighed, he already had an idea of what they were going to say.

"Ok."

"Well, Katara and I were talking to Nutha and Niyok, the girls from our Tribe. I guess, it has been a long time since we went back there, and even though Master Pakku and dad have been trying to get it all sorted out, kinda seems like the place is suffering. We need to go back, just for a short while."

Aang nodded. "I think that's a good idea, I know you guys have been here but if we wanna make this whole new world thing work each of the Nations needs to be present when it comes to building up Yu Dao. It's not going to work if your Tribe is in ruins."

"Would you come with us, Aang?" Katara asked. "I know everyone would want to see you again and -" she blushed slightly, "I don't really want to be without you."

Aang felt a lump come to his throat when he considered his answer. "I can't. I can't trust Lao not to start this Refinery back up again. The Air Acolytes have promised to try and keep peace here and let me know if anything changes but … well, you know. It's like they step on their own feet." He laughed weakly, seeing the look in Katara's eyes. "I need to get Yu Dao working as Zuko and I have been planning it. There's too much going on here for me to leave."

Sokka looked between the two of them, seeing the sad longing in their eyes. He clapped Aang on the shoulder and stood up.

"I'm gonna go and find Toph and tell her. I feel oogie coming on." He pulled a face attempting to lighten the atmosphere but Katara glared him down. Shoving his hands in his pockets he walked off.

Aang and Katara remained silent, looking away from one another. Aang started pulling up pieces of grass, feeling awkward. A silence rang over them for a few minutes before he couldn't stand it any longer.

"Katara it's not that I don't want to come," he blurted. "I don't want to leave you either, but you know as the Avatar I can't really disappear when there's so much to do."

"I know that, Aang. I guess, well, we've not really been apart more than a few days since the War."

Aang reached forward and kissed her on the forehead. She looked up and smiled at him, the kind beautiful smile that caused his heart to quicken a few paces.

"I love you, Katara. I'd always known that you'd want to go back to the Southern Water Tribe at some point, and I promise I'll come and see you as soon as I can."

"We won't be long, Aang. Dad and Pakku really should be ok to do this without us, but it seems like the Tribe resents us for not coming back. Plus Gran-Gran is sick -"

"She is? Katara I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"It's alright, Aang, we only just found out ourselves. I guess that's part of the problem, we don't know what's going on back home. People must look at Gran-Gran and think so badly of us." She looked down, a dark blush rising on her face. "She's been a mother to me, and I haven't even gone to see if she's ok."

Aang reached forward again, this time cupping her chin and kissing her on the lips. They lingered, breathing in each others scent, before breaking apart. She looked up at him, her eyes still hooded, and he flashed his wide grin at her before kissing her on the forehead again.

"It'll be ok, Katara. Even Sokka said that you won't be long, and when you get back I'll have to kiss you for an entire week to make up for it!"

Katara gave Aang a look he hadn't seen before, and he felt heat rising in his face. She edged closer to him, her lips brushing his ear. "I'd like that."

Aang grinned nervously, blushing profusely, "err ..."

"GUYS!"

They both jumped and looked round to see Sokka standing in the distance leaping and waving for them to come join him.

"Seriously, you gotta come see this!"

Aang and Katara looked at each other, she blushing prettily and Aang letting out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding. The both laughed nervously and got up to join Sokka. As they walked Aang looked back at the statue of Tienhai, her beautiful stone face gentle and sweet, and smiled.

Aang and Katara walked hand in hand along the trail that lead towards where the Earthern Fire Refinery stood, Sokka walking ahead of them. It was densely packed, trees pushing in on each side of the pathway, but it was comforting. Walking along here reminded Aang of the year they had all spent together, traveling, hiding, camping, and he admitted to himself that he missed it. They still had the odd adventure now, but it wasn't quite the same. He caught site of a Forest Rose dangling ahead of them, he reached forward and plucked it, handing it Katara, who giggled and smiled back at him. Sokka looked over his shoulder, pulled another face and stuck out his tongue. Katara splashed water across his face with a flick of her wrist.

"So what is it you're wanting to show us?" Aang asked, with a smirk.

"Hey, my sister can get away with splashing water on my face you but, sir, are still on probation. I consider that look on your face as one more reason why you can't date my sister."

"Hah! As if you have any say," Katara snapped.

"Are we forgetting that I am the leader?!"

"I'm the Avatar," Aang added, raising an eyebrow at Sokka.

"I'm the Avatar," mimicked Sokka, in a high voice whilst mouthing with his hands.

They finally reached the end of the trail and walked out onto the site of the Earthern Fire Refinery. Aang grimaced as he looked upon the beaten land that was once so sacred to him and his people, and vowed that he would return it to it's former beauty. Lao and Satoru did not get to stay here.

The Refinery itself was a ruin. General Old Iron had smashed it to the ground, Aang himself had to confess he hadn't been too careful about what his air bending had destroyed. Despite this, the workers were still here, trying hard to clean up the remains. Overlooking the entire process was Lao, Satoru and Toph. Satoru looked downtrodden, but Lao and Toph were in remarkably good spirits.

"Sokka, I'm confused, we've already seen the Refinery. Aang might have blown it up a bit." Katara glanced sideways at Aang who tried and failed to hide his grin.

"Hey, I may be the Bridge between our world and the spirit world, but if a big old armoured spirit wants to sit on this metal mess then who am I to argue?"

"Yes, but do you see what I see? Look! Toph and her dad are actually talking. Out in the open! Like people!"

Aang looked over and noticed Lao had put his hand on his daughters shoulder, his other arm sweeping across the ruins of his business, talking animatedly. No doubt he was keen to get his daughter involved in it's restoration, though Aang hoped he could convince them to wait until he could find a better location for them.

"She looks happy," said Katara. "Do you think she's going to want to stay with her father?"

"I'm not sure about that," Aang responded. "She still has her metal bending school. Plus Zuko and I have something in mind for her."

Sokka looked over at Aang with narrowed eyes.

"You know, I get that you and Zuko are like Avatar and Firelord, but you can't be making plans for us without our knowing."

"It's just been a thought," Aang replied. "Plus, you were IN that meeting. You agreed!"

"I may not have been listening."

Toph heard their raised voices and looked back at them. She said something to her father and walked back to them. She had grown taller since they had first met her, not by much, but when she was walking towards them with a frown on her face it became startling obvious.

"You know, I can hear you guys back here talking about me. I'm blind, not deaf." She cupped her ears towards them as if in demonstration.

"Sorry Toph, it's just nice to see you and your father are getting along," said Katara.

"Eh, I can tolerate him. You know, he's already planning Refinery Mark Two, Twinkletoes. You really need to get working on a new site for him."

"How can he be talking about rebuilding after a big angry glowy spirit pummeled it to the ground?! No offense, Toph, but your dad is a little coocoo." Sokka twiddled his finger in a circle against his temple.

"Hey, no offense taken. But I'm gonna hit you anyway." She thumped his arm, Sokka yelped and jumped back, rubbing his arm. "So, what's the plan you and Zuko have for me?"

"Oh, you heard that?" Aang said, a little embarrassed.

"Again, blind. Not deaf."

"Well, sooner or later we're going to need someone to police over Yu Dao. Zuko suggested using metal benders for it, perhaps your students when they're ready. I mean, there's always gonna be people bending fire, water and earth. We need guards who can do things other people can't."

Toph remained silent for a minute, then burst out laughing.

"Are you serious, Twinkletoes?! My students? Policing a city? I mean, hey, they're getting good, but they are not the policing type."

Sokka laughed, "I can imagine the Dark One now -" he took a stance, his hand raised high, "Oh, dark denizen of our times, why would you steal this bread? My heart aches for the sandwiches you have denied, and I cry for the hatred in your soul."

Aang frowned, and snapped, "people aren't gonna steal bread, Sokka! This is serious."

"Well, I'll leave you to convince Toph, wise Avatar. But for now Katara and I need to get ready, and I need to find Suki."

Aang lowered his fists, looking deflated. "You're going already?"

"You're leaving? Why am I always the last to know these things?" Toph crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well, as Sokka said, we need to find Suki and tell her what's going on. But Nutha and Niyok are leaving soon, what with Refinery being destroyed, so we're traveling with them."

Toph unfolded her arms for her chest and waved her hands in the air. "Hello? Anyone gonna tell me why you're leaving?"

"Our Tribe has suffered," Katara replied sadly. "Gran-Gran is ill, and we need to go back and see what we can do. They don't really have a healer there, so maybe I can save her."

"Well, Suki will be with Zuko, so Appa and I can at least take you to the Fire Nation."

"I'm gonna stay here," said Toph. "But I'll meet you back in Yu Dao in a week, Twinkletoes."

Aang nodded, then stamped down his glider so it opened. "I'm going to go and find the Acolytes and explain things to them. I'll met you guys at Appa." He leaned down, cupped Katara's chin and gave her a long deep kiss. Sokka made retching noises in the background but the pair ignored him.

"See you soon," Katara smiled.

An hour later Aang landed next to Appa where Katara and Sokka were standing, accompanied by two Water Tribe girls. One was slightly shorter than the other, but both had the characteristic ocean blue eyes, dark skin and chocolate hair so synonymous with the Water Tribe. Momo had already settled himself in Appa's saddle, eating a liché nut.

"Aang, this is Nutha -" Katara gestured to the taller of the two. "And this is her sister Niyok." Both nodded at Aang as he put his fist to his palm and bowed in the tradition Air Nomad fashion.

"Pleased to meet you."

"So we get to go on a flying bison?" Niyok asked, her hands clasped together with glee.

"Yup! Ladies, this is Appa. Appa, this is ladies." Appa looked round at this with his large gentle eyes and roared his signature roar. Niyok giggled and petted his head.

"So where are we going?" Nutha was more serious than her sister, a slight frown almost never left her face.

"The plan is Aang takes us to the Fire Palace," answered Sokka. "I have to tell my girlfriend where I'm going, plus Zuko can probably lend us an air balloon or a ship. Otherwise we're swimming all the way!"

Nutha made no effort to control the scowl coming to her face.

"Look, I know he's your friend and all, Avatar, but I still don't trust the Firelord."

"We can trust him, " Aang grinned. "And you can call me Aang."

"I'll stick with Avatar," Nutha snapped.

Aang glanced over at Katara with a puzzled look on his face and Katara shrugged guiltily.

"Well, err, if you'd all like to jump on."

Appa lowered himself to the ground so his new passengers could climb on. Aang walked round to the front of him, and gave him a pet, then jumped up onto his head. "To the Fire Nation! Yip yip!"

The journey passed with almost painful awkwardness. Aang attempted conversation at several points but each time Nutha would tut or scoff. Aang had no idea why this girl disliked him so much, and this kind of tardiness was something he really wasn't used to dealing with. After an hours flying he deflated and kept his eyes forward, hoping Katara would come and join him. But for some reason she never did, and instead she sat in silence in the saddle.

The journey to the Fire Nation was, thankfully, not a terribly long one. The site of Yangchen's Festival was quite close to it's borders, and Appa always seemed to enjoy flying over water, as the sea breeze lifted him higher and faster with little effort on his part. Before nightfall they had passed over the Fire Fountain City, and by midnight they had arrived at the Fire Nation Capital. Despite how hard Zuko had worked to make the place less intimidating to travelers, it was still a dark place to travel. Aang had been here many times since the end of the Hundred Year War, but he still couldn't control that horrid knot in his stomach when he remembered the times he had snuck in here and the Fire Nation wanted him dead.

Throughout the last half of the journey no one had really spoke. Sokka had spoke with Niyok about how things were at the Southern Water Tribe, and her happy, spirited voice carried across the sea as she spoke about Master Pakku and Kanna's wedding, and Hakoda's return with the rest of the army. To Aang it sounded like the Southern Water Tribe was doing well, until she started mentioned how the Northern Water Tribe had stopped giving aid about a year back, and they were having to fend for themselves. He could practically feel Sokka shake with rage as he asked how Pakku could allow that, and how the Southern Water Tribe had survived without their help for a long time before the War ended. Niyok stumbled at this point and mumbled something that Aang couldn't make out.

When Aang alighted in the grounds of the Fire Palace, the guards waving them in, he caught site of a decorated figure breaking ranks and running towards them.

"Suki!" Sokka cried, jumping off of Appa and running to embrace her, then falling into a deep kiss.

"Oogie!" Aang laughed, whilst Sokka raised a hand behind his head and pulled a gesture that made Aang choke and laugh even harder.

Appa lowered himself down so the Water Tribe girls could slide off, and Aang patted his head.

"What are you guys doing here?" Suki asked, stopping for breath.

"It's a long story," Sokka replied. "Hey, is Zuko around? I know it's late but we need to talk to him."

"Zuko's still up," Suki explained. "He doesn't seem to sleep much any more, Mai's been telling me. I'll take you to see him." She looked over at Katara and the two Water Tribe girls questioningly.

"We'll explain everything when we find Zuko, come on." Sokka took her hand as she turned to lead them inside.

Aang hung back for a second and called to Katara. He saw Nutha frown at Katara, but she followed her sister and the couple.

"What's up, Aang?"

"What's up with me? What's up with that girl?" Aang stuck out his tongue in Nutha's direction, pulling it back in when he saw Katara standing there awkwardly rubbing her arms.

"Well, she kinda blames you for Sokka and I leaving."

"Oh."

"It's not your fault, Aang! And besides, if we hadn't gone then Ozai would have taken over the world and there'd not be a Water Tribe to go back to. But she can't see past Gran-Gran and having to leave her home to find work."

"I can see why she'd be upset, I guess," Aang replied, but feeling an anger rising in his stomach. Katara kissed him.

"Come on, she'll get over it. Let's go find the others."

They found Zuko sat in his throne room, his chin in his hand, snoring slightly. Whatever it was that kept him from sleeping hadn't managed to keep up with here. Suki asked the others to hold back whilst she walked up to his throne and nudged hum gently. Zuko woke with a start, sat bolt upright and ran his hand through his hair.

"What's up? I wasn't asleep!"

"Firelord Zuko, the Avatar is here with some friends, they need your help."

Aang walked into the throne room, looking concerned. "Zuko are you ok?"

Zuko stood up and straightened his robe, clearing his throat. "Yes, I'm fine. What brings you here so late?"

"Well, we would have stopped for some rest but it was getting a little cold -" Aang shot Nutha a dark look. She seemed a little surprised at first, then her brows sunk even lower on her eyes. Katara tutted and barged past Aang.

"Zuko, we came here to find Suki so that Sokka could tell her that we're leaving for the Southern Water Tribe for a while."

"Hey, I could'a told her that," snapped Sokka as Suki flashed him a hurt look.

"I'm surprised you hadn't gone sooner, to be honest," Zuko replied, sitting back down in his throne. "I take it you'll be needing some transport? The air ships are no longer in use since, uh -" he shot Aang a nervous look, "since the attempted invasion of the Colonies. But we have a ship you can use."

"Thank you, Zuko," Katara replied.

"So .. why are you guys leaving," Suki asked. "I hardly get to see you enough as it is, Sokka."

"Because your boyfriend and his sister decided to abandon the entire Tribe when glowy boy over here came flying in," Nutha snapped, gesturing angrily at Aang.

Aang felt anger bubbling up to the surface, and his calm nature swiftly gave way to the wave of anger that had been building since Katara told him why Nutha was so tardy with him. "Well if glowy boy hadn't come flying in then you wouldn't even HAVE a Tribe," he yelled, throwing his hands in the air. "Hey, YOU might not even be here!"

"Aang -" Katara tried to interrupt.

"No Katara, I've had it. Avatar Avatar save us from the Firelord Avatar. Well, I did that! But still no one is happy, and I have to spend all my time flying between one group to the other like I'm some messenger hawk!"

"Whoa, Aang -" this time Sokka tried to interrupt.

"You be quiet too, Sokka!" Aang pointed a finger in Sokka's face but carried on glaring at Nutha. "So yeh, I took Katara and Sokka with me, but without them I couldn't have defeated the Firelord. They saved your lives too, you could at least try and show a little gratitude!"

The room when silent, Nutha still glaring but looking a little unsure, and Katara shooting daggers into the back of Aangs head. Seconds began to slow into hours until eventually Zuko cleared his throat. "So, Suki, you can go with them, if you want? Ty Lee is more than capable of taking care of things here whilst your gone."

Suki took her horrified gaze away from Aang to look at Zuko. "Are you sure? Zuko, you're not right lately -"

"I'm sure," Zuko interrupted, waving his hand. "I'm more than fine, you go with Sokka. They made need you more than I do."

Sokka grinned at Suki.

"Stay for something to eat, first. I'll have the cook make something up for you, please sit down. Aang, can I talk to you?"

Aang's nostrils were still flared, but he lowered his arms and nodded.

Aang left the room with Zuko, fully aware of the glares he was getting from his girlfriend. He wanted to talk to her, but the way Zuko was acting told him that whatever this was it was serious. He tried to flash her a smile, but she had turned away from him to talk to Nutha.

Down the hall, Aang realised that they were walking towards the large balcony where Zuko had been crowned as Firelord. He looked across to Zuko, his face was dark and up close Aang could see the heavy bags under his eyes. Zuko was a serious guy, but this was unusual.

When on the balcony, the Firelord let out a long sigh, then looked out over the courtyard. Aang remained silent, studying him. Zuko seemed to have grown much more than any of them. The scar on his face made him appear older than he was, and the worry had already begun to wear lines into his forehead. Despite all of this, he was a powerful man, his mouth was set so resolutely and Aang had to admire his strength despite all he had been through.

"Aang, there are a couple of things I need to talk to you about. Some good news, some bad. We've become close in the past couple of years, so I know I can tell you this first."

"What is it, Zuko?"

"Well, firstly, Mai is pregnant."

A huge grin came to Aang's young face, and he clapped Zuko on the shoulder. "That's brilliant news! Congratulations, Zuko!"

Zuko smiled weakly. "Thank you. I can't say I'm not nervous, in fact probably more nervous than excited at this point." He sighed. "But Mai is happy, and you know how unusual that is."

"So what's got you so nervous? I'm guessing it's more than future fatherhood?"

"I've received multiple hawks about possible rebellions across the Fire Nation and the Colonies. Azula still hasn't even been seen since she escaped that night, and part of me fears that she is behind them."

Aang groaned. "I had kinda hoped meeting your mum would change her … What are these rebellions like, should we be concerned?"

"At the moment it's vandalism. But if Azula isn't already behind this you can bet she'll find out about it, and I'm worried that when she does it's going to get a lot more … violent. We both know what she's capable of. Aang, I know you want to stay with Katara, but I think we're going to need you a lot more than the Water Tribes will."

"I know, I'm not going with Katara."

"Is that why she was giving you such evils just now?"

Aang laughed nervously, "no, I think that's because I yelled at her friend."

"We need to get Yu Dao sorted, Aang. Once the others have left, I want to hold a meeting in the city. We need to get the representatives talking."

Aang and Zuko came back into the hall to the wondrous sight and smell of the feast before them. The others had already started eating, Sokka setting the pace with three plates of food in front of him whilst Suki looked both repulsed and amused at this new turn of speed.

Zuko sat at his place at the head of the table, though elected not to eat. Aang sat down next to Katara and put his hands on hers, giving her puppy dog eyes and a sloppy grin. She glared at him a second longer, before smirking and slapping his bald head. Aang yelped as the others, beside Nutha, laughed.

"So Zuko," Sokka asked, his mouth full of food. "Why are you sleeping out here?"

"I wasn't sleeping," Zuko snapped. "I was … resting my eyes."

"Yeh, coz that has worked on … no one. No one, Zuko. Ever in the history of the world." Sokka shoved another fork full of meat into his mouth.

"Well, I guess you guys are going away for a while. Just, no one talk to Mai. She doesn't want anyone to know yet." He looked over at the Water Tribe girls. "I don't know you so if anyone finds out I'll blame you and have you beheaded."

Niyok cried allowed.

"Zuko, jokes really aren't your thing!" Sokka roared into his drink.

"Uhh, no. Sorry, I mean, I won't. Do that." He cleared his throat again. "Ok, well, Mai is pregnant-"

"Congratulations!" Came the voices around the table.

"But she's cranky. I mean, more cranky than usual. And she's always kicking me in her sleep. And if I mention it she'll yell at me so … yeh, I don't sleep very much."

Suki burst out laughing.

"You mean that's why?! I thought that there was a rebellion going on something."

Aang and Zuko exchanged nervous glances.

"No no, nothing like that," Zuko said hurriedly.

"Well, congratulation, spiky guy," said Sokka, raising his drink. Everyone raised their drinks too, and Zuko smiled broadly for the first time that night.

After the meal, Zuko offered them all beds to sleep in so that they could be well rested before leaving that morning. Sokka and Suki headed off to their room, whilst one of Zuko's helpers made up a couple of beds for the Water Tribe girls. He knew Aang and Katara slept in separate rooms from the times they had visited in the past, and almost always had a couple of rooms set up for them. Aang and Katara stayed in the throne room with Zuko for a little while whilst the other went off, mostly so Katara could ask him if he really was ok with Mai.

"I'm ok, Katara, but thank you for caring. Mai is a difficult woman to begin with, let alone with all these pregnancy hormones getting a say." He tried to laugh, but you could see the terrified look behind his eyes. Katara smiled, and got up to peck him on the cheek. Zuko had become a brother to her, just as he had to Aang.

"You'll be ok, Zuko. You're the Firelord! Ok, I'm going to get some sleep."

"I'll show you to your room," Aang announced, standing up. "I'll be back in a minute, Zuko."

Aand and Katara walked hand in hand to her usual room, Katara giving Aang a curious look the whole way. When they got to the door she looked up at him. She couldn't help but marvel at just how tall he had gotten in the past 4 years.

"Something's not right is it," she asked, sighing.

"What do you mean?"

"You and Zuko. I saw how you looked at each other when Suki mentioned a rebellion. We're not as safe as we first thought, are we?"

It was now Aang's turn to sigh. "It's nothing big, Katara, and certainly nothing we can't deal with." He looked into her eyes. "I'm sorry I lost my temper earlier, I didn't mean to. She just got me so mad! Making you feel like that … you saved the world."

"It's ok, sweetie." She stood up on tiptoes and kissed him deeply. Aang wrapped his arms around her waist, and suddenly became aware that he really didn't want it to stop. He felt Katara pull away, and opened his eyes to see her smiling at him. "I love you, Aang."

"I love you too. Goodnight, Katara."

"Goodnight, Aang."

She opened her door and stepped backwards into her room. There was that odd look on her face again, the one she'd given him on the clifftop. He suddenly felt panicked, and took a step back himself, trying to indicate softly that he was headed back to Zuko. He couldn't help but see the slight look of disappointment on her face when she closed the door. He stood there for a moment, feeling confused and wondering at the explosion of butterflies in his stomach. He shook his head and headed back to the throne room.

Zuko was sat silently, his legs crossed, his fists held together, and his eyes closed when Aang came back into the room. It was something that Aang had taught him, and he was glad that it was able to help Zuko deal with the stress that came with being the Firelord.

"Should we tell them?"

Aang sat down across from Zuko, a frown on his face. "Katara already knows, I swear she sees everything. She won't tell the others, I don't think. But part of me thinks it's best we don't burden them with this."

Zuko opened his eyes. "I'm inclined to agree. I haven't told Mai, and don't plan to. For now this is something we should be able to deal with, the last thing I want is people panicking."

"Plus Sokka may not want to go if he finds out," Aang added. "He wants to see his family, but if he heard of a rebellion he'd need to be in the middle of it. I gotta give it to Sokka, he doesn't back down."

Silence sat over the them for about ten minutes, Zuko meditating whilst Aang sat preoccupied with what had happened outside Katara's room. He loved her, and he always would, but truth be told he was terrified of taking their relationship any further than they already had. When Katara hit sixteen he knew that it had been expected of him to propose, but he didn't. Katara never let on that she had considered it, or expected him to, either. She was eighteen, an adult by all accounts, but Aang still felt so young. At sixteen, nearing seventeen, he was already much more a man than he had been when he met her, but despite the trials he had been through, part of him didn't want to grow up. He didn't want to go past this goofy love that he had with her. His youth was passing him by, and he felt the desire to hold onto it as long as he could. But he couldn't deny that another part of him really wanted to know what would have happened if he had gone with Katara into her room …

"So how is it going?" Zuko asked at least, startling Aang from his daydreams. "With you and Katara?"

It was odd … Sokka had stood at his side throughout the War, whilst Zuko had hunted him down. But now, Zuko was the only person he felt comfortable really talking to, aside from Katara. It certainly didn't help that Sokka was Katara's brother, but he never felt like he could really talk to him about anything this personal.

"I don't know," he answered truthfully. "It's going to be really hard with her being so far away though."

Zuko studied Aang for a bit, obviously thinking over his words carefully. Eventually he said what Aang had rather expecting him to say, "so why have you not proposed to her yet?"

The Avatar rubbed the back of his head, then put his hand to his forehead and pressed down. "Urgh, I don't know! It's not that I don't want to marry Katara, but I just don't feel ready for that. You and Mai are having a baby, Suki and Sokka are engaged … I hate to think how Katara sees this but I just can't. When me and Katara finally got together I thought we could be happy together, but there's just so much I have to do."

"If it helps I know how you feel. Everyone expected me to propose to Mai after the ceremony, but it felt like I'd be doing what was expected of me, not what I wanted. In the end, I'm glad I waited. You're a good kid, Aang, and it's clear as day that you're meant for each other. It'll happen."

Aang nodded and smiled at his friend.

"Well, I'm going to go and get some sleep, Zuko. Tomorrow Appa can take us back to Yu Dao and we can get to work. I'd wish you a good night but I'm guessing that may not be possible with a hormonal wife!"

Zuko groaned, then picked at the lettuce on his plate. "Goodnight, Aang."

As Aang walked down the hall to his room, he passed Katara's door. He paused, wondering whether he should just go in and slip in next to her, but felt that same panic again. He sighed and went into his room next to hers, then collapsed onto the bed. "I'm such an idiot," he mumbled, before closing his eyes and falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Aang was woken the next morning by a knock on his door. Normally a morning person, Aang gave out an uncharacteristic groan and threw his pillow at his door. "Too early," he moaned, "sleep now." Regardless the door opened and Katara peeked in, laughing out loud at Aang sleeping on his face.

"You're normally so bright in the morning," she giggled. "It's almost ten."

Aang slowly turned his face to look at her, then waved her away with his hand. "Nope."

Katara stuck out her tongue and came to sit on his head. Momo leaped in after her and bounded into her arms. Aang yawned then rolled over and sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Is it really ten? I must have been more tired than I thought."

Katara smiled at him and leaned forward to kiss him. Aang suddenly became aware that he was just in his underwear. This was something that really hadn't bothered him in the past, but now it was a very real issue. As if sensing how uncomfortable Aang had become Momo chirruped, leapt onto Aangs head, ran circles, then settled down and closed his eyes. Katara laughed.

"Well, at least Momo can appreciate the baldness."

"Hey, my baldness is a fine feature, and don't act like you don't love it." Katara giggled, and there it was again, that look in her eyes. She sidled closer, and leaned in again. Aang felt his heart race and couldn't stop himself leaning in too. Then, without warning, Momo chattered and dropped his tail down in front of Aang's face, breaking the path between them.

"Sokka sent you, didn't he?" Aang said darkly to the lemur on his head. Katara giggled again, something that she had been doing a lot lately, and sat back.

"Come on, Aang, I've got to get ready. We're leaving in an hour."

"What?!" Aang yelped. "Why didn't you wake me up sooner?"

Katara got up and walked towards the door. "Because I wasn't wearing anything then," she said matter-of-factly, though he couldn't not see dark smile on her face as she left the room.

Aang's jaw fell to his chest, and he sat there dumbfounded and dazed until Momo jumped off his head and landed next to him, looking up at him with his huge eyes.

"Oh what do you know," Aang snapped, throwing the blanket over his lemur's head.

Fifteen minutes later, Aang joined the others in the throne room, where there was breakfast waiting for him. It was more than obvious to the casual viewer that Zuko wanted this room to be a relaxed and happy place, rather than the hall of dark secrets and plots that it had become whilst Ozai was Firelord. Zuko wasn't present as of yet, but everyone else was busy filling their faces. Niyok looked excited and she chatted away to her sister, who actually had a slight smile on her face. Suki was busy talking to Katara whilst Sokka stuffed his face, and Aang came and sat next to them, shoveling rice onto his plate. He could understand that they were all excited to go home, but Aang felt a pang of sadness that no one seemed to be remembering he was being left behind. He didn't really join in with conversation and after a further fifteen minutes of eating and chatting everyone began to get up to make their way to the dockyards.

Aang followed behind them, until Katara broke off from Suki and came back to walk next to him. She took his hand, "Aang, are you ok?"

"Yeh I'm fine," he signed, "just gonna miss you. And I'm gonna be stuck in Yu Dao with the most boring people in the world. Don't tell Zuko I said that," he added hastily. Katara squeezed his hand as they continued to follow the others.

It was a short walk towards the docks, though they were aided by the tram system that had been installed between the Palace and the city surrounds. The idea had been Sokka's, and Zuko had welcomed it, having to travel by ship most of the time. When they finally reached the dockyard a beautiful sea breeze wafted over them. It was a beautiful place in the sunshine, and ahead of them stood the ship that would carry the Water Tribe members and Suki to the South, a journey that would take them a couple of weeks. The ship itself wasn't a pretty thing to behold, cold, metal and imposing. It reminded them all of the first time they had met, where Zuko had captured Aang, and he had gone into the Avatar state in front of them for the first time. Aang shuddered slightly, and felt Katara do the same beside him.

Once they were on the docks, Aang set to work air bending the cargo onto the ship, for which the workers were very glad for. They heard a voice hail them from behind and looked back to see Zuko finally coming to join them. Once the cargo was boarded, Aang dusted his hands together and looked back at his friends. He couldn't ignore the huge pit in his stomach, and tried hard not to let his sadness show in his face, but he could see Sokka's grin fading.

"Ok, buddy," he said, coming up to Aang. "It's been a hoot. We'll be back before you know it." He gave Aang a one armed hug and rubbed his bald head for good measure.

"See ya, Sokka," Aang replied, pushing him away with a laugh.

Suki came up next and pulled Aang into a hug. "See ya, Suki." He hugged her back.

"BYE AVATAR!" Niyok squealed, waving at him as she followed her sister, who was already boarding the ship clearly without intention of saying goodbye.

Aang put his fist to his hand and bowed. "It was nice to meet you, Niyok."

Sokka and Suki went to say their goodbyes to Zuko, whilst Aang turned to Katara. He saw a tear slide down her cheek and rushed over to pull her into a hug.

"I am going to miss you so much," he whispered into her ear, trying hard not to cry himself. "Please take care of yourself, and keep in touch by hawk if you can."

"I will," she whispered back. They shared a deep kiss, neither wanting to let go until they heard Sokka calling Katara. "I love you."

"I love you more, Katara. Come back to me soon, ok?"

She nodded, not bothering to hide the tears on her face, and held her hand to his cheek. They both smiled at each other. Katara then turned and headed to the ship. Aang watched her go, feeling sadder than he'd felt in a long time. He wanted to rush after her and beg her not to go, pull her into another kiss and carry her off to one of their favourite places, but he knew he couldn't. He had no idea that anything could be quite as difficult as watching her leave.

Aang stood on the docks long after Katara had waved her last wave to him, and the ship was but a speck on the horizon. Zuko had excused himself to tend to Mai, but Aang had hardly noticed. Eventually he stirred, and headed back to the Palace with his head held low.

The sun had reached it's highest point in the sky, and Aang was hiding in the shade of the Palace Gardens, with Momo sleeping on his chest and Appa lying next to them. It really was a beautiful day, but Aang couldn't appreciate any of it. He signed for what had to be the hundredth time that day, and scratched Momo's ear.

"At least you guys won't leave me," he muttered.

He was resting against a large and wizened tree, that leaned over the pond he and Katara had sat in front of so many times. For all the horrors the Fire Nation had inflicted, this really was a peaceful place, and he had good memories here. He heard footsteps and saw Zuko heading towards him.

"Are we ready to go?" He asked. He had a tired look on his face, and Aang imagined that Mai hadn't been too happy about Zuko leaving for Yu Dao again.

Aang sat him, picking up Momo and putting him on his shoulder. "As ready as ever. Do you have everything you need?"

Zuko held up a small bag he was carrying. "Enough food to last us until we get to Yu Dao."

Appa took his cue, yawned his loud wide yawn, and stood up. He was already saddled, and Momo took his position at the front. Aang jumped onto Appa's head, and Zuko leapt deftly into the saddle.

"Come on then, buddy. Yip yip!"

Appa propelled himself into the air, and without guidance from Aang turned to fly towards the colonial city of Yu Dao, a journey he and his master had taken many times before. The two benders watched the Fire Nation Capital grow smaller behind them, both with heavy hearts and troubled minds.

It was some time until they spoke, and it was Aang who felt the need to break the silence. "I take is Mai wasn't too happy with you leaving?"

Zuko grunted and shook his head. Aang nodded and took that as a cue not to ask any further about Mai. "We need to work out what it is we're going to discuss. The committee needs to know about the rebellion, but we need to be sure that they don't let on to anyone else about it." He rubbed his face tiredly. "To be honest, I'm mostly worried about Yuddha. Elected or not he's causing problems."

The Yu Dao government currently comprised of but four members, not including Mayor Morishita and themselves. The Mayor's earth bending wife, Ela, had been a logical choice to join the council. Alongside her were two fire benders, Chou and Houka, and fellow earth bender, Yuddha. Over time Yuddha had become more argumentative in meetings, particularly towards Aangs suggestions, and it was becoming a problem. Though Zuko had argued that they should replace him with someone else, Aang refused to allow for anyone in the council to be removed unless by vote of the city. As Yu Dao was not aware of the issue within their council, that vote had yet to take place.

Zuko grunted again.

"We can discuss this later, Zuko, if you would like?"

Zuko started and looked up, as if he hadn't actually heard what Aang had been saying. "Err, no. No that's ok. Our main points should be the issue of the rebellion, but I also think we need to discuss a change in the council … not to out Yuddha directly, but to bring in representatives from the other two Nations. His vote wouldn't hold as much weight if there were four more council members to vote against him."

"Zuko … I know this may sound crazy, but I think we need Sokka on the council."

"I thought we wanted Hakoda on the council?"

"Kanna is ill, I don't know quite how ill, but I can only imagine that when she goes Hakoda won't have much interest in leaving the Southern Tribe. The only other person I know capable of this is Sokka. He's a good leader, I know he's goofy at times, but he's a smart guy and he cares about his friends. He wants to see the world healed as much as we do."

Zuko considered it for a moment, and nodded in agreement. In truth, he knew that Sokka would join the council eventually, though he had imagined it would be much further in the future than now. "Who else?"

"I'm not sure on that, just yet. Katara has a right to be at the council meetings, as far as I'm concerned, but she has her own plans. I'm not sure council member is something she'd want. But when Sokka comes back, he'll know someone."

"That just leaves the Air Nomads," Zuko reminded gently. "I know you're on the council, but as the Avatar. Shouldn't we have someone representing your people too?"

Aang felt the colour drain from his face and he turned on Zuko sharply. "What people? The Air Acolytes are a long way from becoming true members of the Air nation, and further still from representing them on a council. For now, I'm only representing myself." His shoulder slumped and he turned away. "Unless we find more air benders there's no point. I'm doing what I can to keep my culture alive, but for now I'm the only one who can represent it."

"You know Yuddha is going to have something to say about that."

"Let him. There's not much he can do about it."

For the next hour the pair of them discussed the points and cases they would bring up in the council meeting. Zuko had already sent word to Yu Dao, in the hope that their fellow council members would be doing the same. They were both proud of the city Yu Dao was becoming, and how easily the fire and earth benders lived together under their new coalition government, but the truth was the politics of it all were tiring and time consuming.

By nightfall, they had reached Makapu Village, and decided set down for the night. Neither of them felt like venturing into the village itself, and they set up camp on a grassy outcrop set off from the lower levels of one of the mountains that looked over it. Though Makapu in itself wasn't unpleasant, it was attention from the locals they wanted to avoid. Zuko set up his sleeping bag whilst Aang started the fire. Once it was set he lay back against Appa with a grunt.

"We are quite the happy pair here, aren't we?" Zuko mumbled distantly.

Aang sat up and flashed Zuko a huge grin, but it faded from his face all but the moment it appeared, and slumped back against Appa. "Yup," he mumbled back.

They lay in silence for some time, with naught but the chirruping cicadas for company. The outcrop itself stood down a beautiful sight, with the quaint village below them, mountains surrounding, and rivers passing through the land around like threads of silver silk, but neither of them cared enough to notice. Aang had begun to suspect that Zuko had fallen asleep when he suddenly spoke up.

"Mai is mad with me."

Trying to be positive, Aang said, "Mai is always mad with someone!"

"This is different. She thinks I'm running away from her and the baby, but she doesn't seem to understand that I have a duty to the entire world now, not just the Fire Nation. Why can't she just see that?" His voice raised slightly. "I'm torn between my fate and the fate of the world … at one time I thought the two were one, but now ..." He sat up and looked over at Aang, his hair hanging in his face and his body looking more tired than ever. "I'm going to be a father, Aang. It's not like I have a good reference for that. What if I'm the same? What if I'm just like my father?"

It was now Aang understand the real reason behind Zuko's turmoil. He sat up also, clasping his hands in front of him. He felt sorry for Zuko. He respected him greatly, and considered him his closest friend, but he felt sorry for him. His whole life he had suffered and struggled; to make the right choices, to discover the sort of man he was meant to become, to regain his honour. It seemed no matter how his life progressed, he was always at war within himself. Trying not to become his father.

"You'll never be like him, Zuko. You're better than that, you always were, and I knew that the night you saved me from Zhao. You were banished for speaking against your father, I'm not sure your spirit would ever allow you to become like him." Zuko let his head fall down to his chest. "As for being a father? You're going to be great at it, trust me."

Aang gave Zuko his signature grin, this time sincere. A smile came to Zuko's mouth and slowly lit his face.

"You've been taking a lesson from my uncle," he said.

"Iroh is a wise man, I think the world would be a much better place if more people took his advice."

Zuko nodded, and lay back down. Aang rested back against Appa and closed his eyes, his last thoughts of Katara before he fell into a deep sleep.

Avatar Aang and Firelord Zuko arrived in Yu Dao a little before midday, and alighted in the courtyard outside of the council halls. A stable full of hay was already set up and waiting for Appa and Momo, and after nudging Aang's arm Appa headed off to get some needed rest. Momo chirruped and jumped onto Aang's shoulder, ducking behind his neck.

"I don't think so, buddy, no lemurs allowed, remember? Not after the last time!" Momo screeched at Aang and ran off to join Appa, his tail held high. Aang had to laugh.

A tall, thin gentleman approached them, his glasses set low on his face and a scroll in his hand. "Avatar Aang, Firelord Zuko," he bowed low. "The council are ready for you."

Aang shared a disgruntled look with Zuko. "I can't believe I used to looked forward to these meetings. Can we at least stop for some liché nuts? Some tea?"

"I'm afraid the council have been waiting for some time, sirs," the tall gentleman replied hurriedly, looking apologetically between the two of them. Sighing they followed him through the large wooden doors, painted green and covered in a delicate gold filigree to represent each of the nations.

The pair were led down a tall corridor towards the large hall in the center of the building. Walking in, it was an impressive room. The walls reached the height of the entire building, with the ceiling a magical fête of fire and earth bending engineering, with white marble interlacing the large areas of stained glass. When the light shone through it left a beautiful ring of warm colour across the center of the hall, between the circle of stalls lining the room. At night the moon gave the room an entirely different hue, pale and silvery. Aang had to admire the ambition of the men and women who worked to create such a beautiful room.

Already seated in their usual positions where the other four members of the council, and the Mayor seating at the head of the room. Each of them stood when Aang and Zuko were led into the room, and they bowed to one another before the Avatar and the Firelord took their seats either side of Mayor Morishita.

"Apologies for our lateness, council men and ladies, Mayor Morishita," Zuko said with a slight dip of his head. "We were held up at the Fire Nation."

"That is quite alright, Firelord Zuko," replied the Mayor. "Although I trust now we can begin?"

Aang readied himself to stand and begin discussions, but ahead of him Yuddha stood sharply, his palms rested on the table, and his face held high.

"I would like to start discussions on this occasion, Mayor, if it pleases you?"

The Mayor nodded.

Aang narrowed his eyes slightly, looking over at the dark stoic features of Yuddha's face. His chin length hair was brushed back sharply from his face, and he dressed in a green tunic, so traditional of the Earth Kingdom men. His eyes were of a brown so dark they were almost black.

"It has come to my attention that the exportation of goods from the city to surrounding Colonies is beginning to vastly outnumber the importation of goods into our great city. It seems to be that Yu Dao is supporting the villages that surround it rather than growing into the economic capital that it should be, and I propose a change to this."

Aang stood in turn, his hands held to his side, trying to keep his voice as calm as his face.

"We had agreed from the beginning that Yu Dao would be an example to the surviving colonies, and part of that is supporting them whilst they begin to build their own economies."

"Yes, but we're giving this support for free," Yuddha explained, his dark eyes staring into Aang's cool grey ones. "How is our city supposed to thrive when we've become nothing but a nanny to the less established around it?"

"Without Yu Dao's support we can't hope for these towns and villages to follow suit. This new world is about inclusiveness and, yes, that involves some sacrifices. Have your forgotten that Ba Sing Se supported Yo Dao as soon as our council was established? That the Fire Nation continues to give it's support to the Colonies?"

"Please sit," interrupted the Mayor, raising his hand, sensing the tension between the Avatar and the councilman. "Standing just gives me a headache."

Aang and Yuddha sat back in their seats, both keeping their calm expressions. Aang could see that Yuddha was trying to bait him into losing his temper, but he wasn't going to let it happen.

"The Firelord and yourself have expressed that you would like for Yu Dao to become something more than Ba Sing Se ever was. I appreciate the support we gained, but if we keep handing away our crops and our iron then how can we possibly achieve this?"

To his dismay, Aang saw his fellow council members mumble and nod their heads in agreement.

"I have to say," Chou said meekly, "I'm with Yuddha on this one. With respect, Avatar, you don't live in this city, you don't see how disgruntled our citizens are becoming at giving away so much of their hard earned crop and iron for free."

"I propose that we halt our support to the Colonies, or we charge them a fair fee for our produce," Yuddha said.

The Mayor cleared his throat. "Very well. All those in favour raise your hand."

Aang watched in a quiet dismay as Ela, Chou and Houka all raised their hands.

"Motion passed." The Mayor gestured to the scribe sat behind of him, who delicately scribbled on the scroll placed on the table in front of him.

Aang kept his calm demeanor, despite realising this meeting certainly wasn't going to go as he planned.

"Ok, what's next on the table," asked the Mayor.

Aang swiftly stood, denying Yuddha a second chance to pass a motion that would interfere with his further plans.

"As Yuddha has already explained, it was always our hope -" he gestured towards Zuko, "that Yo Dao would become something much more than just a Colonial city. I have thought a great deal about building a new city that would bring together all four nations in an environment of mutual harmony, though I think Yo Dao has the potential the become that very city." He saw the council members exchange alarmed looks. "It is my proposal that we continue to build up Yo Dao, and welcome members from the Water Tribes into the city to live together as the Earth and Fire Nations have been able."

He sat down, looking over at Zuko, then back at the council members before him.

"Can I ask, Avatar Aang, how you had hoped to achieve this whilst still continuing the exportation of free goods from the city?" Yuddha asked with a smirk.

"That motion has already been passed, Yuddha," the Mayor said with a sigh. "There's no need to bring it up again."

Aang ignored Yuddha. "We would require two members of the Water Tribes to join us on the council, and Yu Dao will become as much theirs as it is Fire and Earth Nations."

There was an awkward silence around the table, until Zuko decided to speak up in Aang's defense.

"The world desperately needs something like this. We have heard word very recently that the Southern Water Tribe is beginning to suffer, and its physical distance from the Fire and Earth capitals makes it difficult for their voices to be heard. If we had Yo Dao as a central hub of activity and communication between all four Nations then we can achieve peace far sooner than if we remained separate."

"But even with profits coming in from our exports how can we afford such a thing," Ela asked indignantly.

"The Fire Nation will continue to support you, despite the decision to opt out of giving aid to surrounding Colonies. As Firelord I wish to see all four nations come together at last."

Aang couldn't help but smile at Zuko's words, but as he looked over to see Yuddha's reaction to this he saw a dark crooked grin across his face. He wasn't done yet.

"Forgive me, Firelord Zuko, but I hear you speak often of uniting all four nations. But there are only three. The Avatar is all that is left of the Air Nomads. They are an ancient race that I feel have no place in this council when there is but one boy to represent."

Aang felt the colour drain from his face. Everyone around the table became instantly uncomfortable, the Mayor included.

"That is for me to deal with, Yuddha," Aang replied quietly.

"And are you dealing with it, Avatar? You are sixteen but have yet to take a wife, and the Air Temples remain in ruin."

"Wha-"

"I understand you have your little Air Acolytes, a cute concept, one I would expect from a boy. But it does not restore the Air Nomads as a nation. Personally I feel a suitable non-bending wife should have been chosen for you by now, so that you stand the best chance of conceiving air bender children."

"That's not for you to decide, Yuddha," Aang snapped, feeling the heat rise to his face despite attempts to remain calm. To his side Zuko was growing increasingly concerned at how well the Avatar could hold his temper.

"If you want peace for the world then you must grow up and do your duty as the Avatar and the last remaining Air Nomad, or why should we welcome the Water Tribe into our city? If inclusiveness is truly what you seek, Avatar, then you should stop running around with your little Water Tribe peasant and find a woman more suited to you."

Aang stood up, slamming his fists on the table. "How dare you speak about Katara that way!"

Yuddha sat back in his seat, resting his palms together. "Just as a I thought, you are just a boy. Avatar or no, what right have you to be here, discussing our future, when you have no control over your own?"

Aang remained standing, his nostrils flaring, aware that Yuddha has achieved his goal. The Avatar had lost his temper, and thus the respect of his fellow council members. Deflated, he fell back into his chair, Yuddha had won.

"Regardless of how Aang plans to deal with his nation, I still feel that including the Water Tribes into our discussions is the way forward for this city," Zuko said, trying to push past Aang's embarrassment. "Without including them whilst they suffer as they have been we are setting ourselves up for yet another war."

Aang watched with a vague hope as Houka and Chou nodded approvingly. Ela looked over at Yuddha then sighed.

"I, too, feel that we should start opening up our city and our council to the Water Tribe," she said.

The Mayor looked doubtful, but as just the figure head of the government it had become clear to him that he really had little say over what really went on in his city. "Very well, those in favour raise your hands."

All about the table aside from Yuddha raised their hands, and the scribe began scribbling once more when the Mayor nodded back to him.

At this point, Houka stood. "Does the Avatar and the Firelord have anyone in mind to join the council? Aside from the Avatar's companions -" he cleared his throat slightly, "no one really knows much of the Water Tribe members."

Zuko looked over at Aang, but it was clear to him that Aang no longer intended to participate in the discussion. Aang saw the exasperation flit onto the Firelord's face, but ignored it.

"We had initially considered Chief Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe as our key representative, however an illness has come over one of the most loved members of their tribe, and we fear that Hakoda may not wish to contribute as a result of this. His place would be with his people."

"Then who?"

"Sokka. Chief Hakoda's son and companion to the Avatar."

"So another child," scoffed Yuddha.

"Sokka is nineteen years of age and a man now. He fought in the Hundred Year War and brought down an entire airfleet. He is more than capable of representing his people on the council."

"And what of the second?" asked Houka.

"We are still unsure of who to suggest on that account. However, perhaps we should allow Sokka to present a couple of choices to you as a suggestion. Of course, Sokka will still need to be voted in by the citizens, but fortunately Sokka is in the Southern Water Tribe at present. This would give us time to open the people up to the idea of accepting the Water Tribe as part of their own."

A satisfied silence filled the hall, though Yuddha was clearly stubbornly against the idea of welcoming a new nation to his city, and Aang's ears were still burning from what Yuddha had said to him.

"Is there anything else to address?" Asked the Mayor.

Aang caught Zuko looking over at him, no doubt asking whether he should begin about the vandalism and possible rebellion spreading across the Fire Nation and a couple of the smaller Colonies in the Earth Kingdom, but Aang looked him back dead in the eye and shook his head once. Zuko looked confused, but took his cue.

"No, Mayor Morishita, I have nothing more to discuss."

"Very well, unless anyone can give me a good reason not to, this meeting is now adjourned." He stood, bowed to the council members, and left rubbing the the back of his neck. The remaining council members, including Aang and Zuko, stood and bowed at one another, before filing out of the room. Aang deliberately hung back, not wanting to be anywhere near Yuddha.

He walked resolutely towards Appa as they left the relative darkness of the council halls and out onto the bright courtyard out front. Zuko followed being him, and deep frown on his face. When they were inside the stables and away from prying ears Zuko turned on him.

"Aang, what the hell was that?!" He spat. "We came here to tell them about the rebellion, and all that happened is you lost your temper!"

"The rebellion is something I'll have to deal with on my own," Aang hissed in return.

"What?"

"You know as well as I do that Yuddha would have found a way to stop us from taking any action. So far nothing has hit Yu Dao, there is no reason for the council to get involved."

"Aang, I get your angry, and what Yuddha said took it too far, but you're letting your personal feelings get in the way of your du -"

"Do not tell me about my duties, Zuko." Aang's jovial features had darkened. He looked nothing like the boy that had arrived at his Palace just two days ago. "I'm the Avatar, my entire life revolves around my duties, and it's my job to bring peace. Not the councils. Not yours."

"Aang listen to yourself. As Firelord I have as much of a duty to protect the world as you do."

"No, Zuko, you don't," Aang sighed and looked down at the floor. "Yuddha was right, I can train as many Air Acolytes as I want, but there won't be any more air benders. Without air benders there's no Air Nomads, and four cycles down the line there will be no more Avatar either."

Zuko rubbed a hand across his face and placed the other on Aang's shoulder. "That's not true, Aang, you can father air benders, it doesn't have to end with you."

Aang pulled away from Zuko, looking hurt. "What, and make that a duty too? How do you think that makes me feel, Zuko? How do you think it'd make Katara feel?" He grabbed his head. "Urgh, I can't deal with this right now." He stamped his staff, and the wings opened. "I need to go somewhere quiet for a while."

Zuko tried to protest, but Aang was already gone.****

**Author Note: Thank you very much for your support and reviews so far!**


	3. Chapter 3

They had only been traveling for a couple of days, but Suki and the Water Tribe members were already terribly bored of the scenery and the environment on their ship. The sea had been calm and still, but no other sign of life had accompanied them on their journey thus far. No gulls, no whales, the journey had been dull and uneventful.

Katara stood at the front of the ship, leaning forward with her head on her arms. She wondered how Aang was doing, how the meeting was going in Yu Dao, how Aang was coping without her. She was excited to see her father again, and her Gran-Gran, but now she was on the ship headed towards the Southern Water Tribe all she wanted was to be back with Aang. She had to laugh at herself … how had she become this love struck little girl? When back in the village she had grown up in she planned to ask Master Pakku to start training her again. As much as she adored Aang, she needed her independence back, and to become a Master as great as Pakku. Plus, it would keep her mind of him, she mused bitterly.

She felt someone come up behind her and looked round to see Suki standing there, holding out a sweet bread with a small smile on her face. Katara accepted the bread and smiled back at Suki. "Thank you."

Suki came and stood next to her, leaning onto the walls of the ship and looking out of the sea ahead of them. "Doing ok?"

"Yes I'm fine," Katara replied. "I mean, I miss him. But I'm trying to focus on what's needed of me for now. I'm so worried about Gran-Gran, and that I'm too late to help."

"You're the greatest healer I know, Katara," Suki replied with a smile. "You'll get there in time."

"Yeah, right, I'm the only healer you know," Katara said with a snort. "But thank you, Suki."

They stood in silence for a little longer, eating their bread and staring out over the disturbingly chilled expanse of water ahead of them. They both knew this would be a long journey.

"I guess this is how normal people travel," Katara said with a smile. "You know, people without flying bisons and Avatar's."

Suki laughed aloud. "Hey, it sucks doesn't it? Bison beats ship any day."

"You know, sometimes you sound like Sokka -"

"I love him and all, but don't ever say that again." Suki nudged Katara and laughed once more. "So, what is your plan once your get back to your home? Aside from tending to your grandmother, you must have other plans? I don't think the village can be that ruined, can it?"

"I really don't know what to expect," Katara replied honestly. "Nutha hasn't spoken a word to me since I apologised for Aang yelling at her, and Niyok is too busy flirting with your fiancé to say anything worthwhile."

"Oooh the girl can dream."

"But I would like to start my training up again to become a Master. I like helping Aang and travelling the world with him, but lately I feel like I don't have anything that's mine any more. I want to teach water bending."

"I can respect that," Suki said. "Truth be told it's why I didn't mind spending so much time in the Fire Nation. I'm a Kyoshi Warrior, it's who I've always been, and I can't do that when I'm around Sokka."

"But you're engaged," Katata said, her eyebrows raising. "If that's how you feel how're you going to make it work?"

Suki looked up at the sky. "I love Sokka, and he loves me. We'll make it work."

Katara felt a slight pang of sadness in her stomach when she thought of Aang again. What had been wrong with him? He had all but run from her when she had tried to take things further between them. Did he maybe not love her as much as she thought? Suki must have seen the look on her face because she reached over and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm guessing things aren't working out so well between you and Aang then?"

Katara looked up at her, judging her answer, and whether it was something she could truly tell Suki.

"Katara, been there, done it. You don't ever have to feel embarrassed about talking to me."

She played with the hem of her dress for a while, before taking a deep breath to answer. "He doesn't want to, you know, take things further. Each time I try and can feel he's desperate to run away from me. It's like he doesn't really see me … like that, you know? Like he's still just a kid."

Suki looked up at the sky again, considering her answer carefully. She was silent for a short while before responding.

"I guess, for Aang, there's a lot of pressure on him all of a sudden. Now he's nearly seventeen the world expects him to marry, the council will only be asking more and more of him, and he's dealing with all these new stresses he hasn't had before. To me, he always seemed like the kinda kid who never wanted to grow up. He loves you very much, Katara, that's a clear as day. But he's just confused."

Katara sighed. "I guess you're right, Suki. Our age difference never really occurred to me until now. Women in my tribe would have having children by now, and I never really imagined I'd be any different. But then, I'm not sure either of us want children right now. There's way too much going on for that."

They remained in silence for a while longer, mulling over their futures and expectations, Katara absently bending small waves into the water in front of them.

"One day it'd be nice to talk about something other than horrid boys," Katara said with a small laugh.

"Tell me about it," Suki mumbled back.

**Author Note: Apologies for the shortness of this chapter, but it was needed!**


	4. Chapter 4

Not far from Yu Doa there stood an unusual rock, almost black in colour and shining in the sun. The rock itself looked over a small pool, deep blue in colour, that tapered off into a gentle stream that meandered away down the rocky hills that surrounded it, plush with moss. To the left of the rock stood the base of a large mountain wall, from which a small but powerful waterfall fell, rising a delicate cloud of mist from it's base as it hit the pool below. Smooth round stones stood at it's base, almost like steps into the pool. It was upon this curiously beautiful dark rock a lonely figure sat, his knees drawn to his chest and his face staring into the deep waters.

Aang had come across this place as he fled from Yu Dao, desperate to be alone to think. He was more ashamed now, than angry. Ashamed that he had allowed Yuddha to bait him like that. Ashamed that, no matter how he tried to deny it, Yuddha had been right. He had worked hard to keep the rituals of his culture alive, through his friends and the Air Acolytes, but the fact still remained that the Air Temples were abandoned and he was the last remaining air bender. He had lost hope long ago that more would be found, and he knew that it was down to him to father more. He wasn't sure how it worked, whether all his children would be air benders, what would happen if none were ... He wasn't the least bit clued into the workings of such things, only that, with a water bender, his chances of fathering air bender children were quite lower than with a non-bender.

In truthfullness, he wanted to run away from all of it. He wasn't ready for any of that, and the thought of it being his duty made his blood boil. He loved Katara, her chilren were the only he ever wanted to father, but by doing so he could be turning his back on a future of air benders. On the future of the Avatar. He groaned and wrapped his arms around his head. He was sixteen ... who had to deal with this at sixteen?

After a few minutes he reached down and held the meditating beads that hung around his neck. It was now that he truly regretted cutting off his link to the previous Avatars. He had told Roku he needed him no longer, that the world had moved on past the advice he could give to Aang, but he hadn't realised in severing his link with Roku he had also severed his link with the Avatars before him. Avatar Yangchen had found him, though only through the sacred Air Nomad rituals. He sighed. What would Roku say? You need to put the fate of the world, of your people, before your own personal desires. He pulled a face, what else would Roku possibly say? In fact, he thought he knew that each of the Avatars would say something along the same vein, they had all agreed with Roku about ending Ozai after all.

"Is it just because I'm so much younger than they were when they became full realised Avatars?" Aang wondered out loud. "How can I feel so different from them?"

He looked into the pool a little longer, wondering at how closely the colour matched her eyes ... She would love it here. He felt a chill breeze rush across him and realised that it was beginning to grow dark. With a groan he stood and grabbed for his staff. He should probably get back to Yu Dao.

He arrived at the inn that he and Zuko stayed at whilst visiting Yu Dao not fifteen minutes later. It was a small building, but it was warm and it was comfortable, and it felt like a haven compared to the cold beautify of the council halls. He pushed open the door and went inside, where he saw Zuko and Toph sitting at a table, waiting for him. Avoiding Zuko's cool gaze he sat down, and the innkeeper came up to him.

"Good evening, Avatar, it's so nice to have you all back!" She beamed.

"Thank you, Kama," Aang replied, bowing his head.

"I'll get you your usual," she said with a smile.

"That's ok, Ka-"

"Nonsense! You've been busy all day, I insist that you eat something. Your friends already have. And I'll bring you all some tea."

"Thank you, Kama," Aang said again, smiling.

He sat awkwardly at the table for a minute before turning to Toph. "How are things with your father?"

"Eh, you know. He was angry when I said I was coming to Yu Dao. He threw some words, I threw some rocks, but we patched it out."

"That's good to hear!"

"So, let's get straight to it, Twinkletoes, what did the council say about moving my dads refinery here?"

"Actually, we never discussed it."

"What?" Said Toph and Zuko at once.

"You mean we came all the way here and you didn't talk about either of things you wanted to talk about?" Zuko cried. "If you're wanting to build a refinery in Yu Dao the council will want to know about that. And so would I," he added reproachfully.

"I don't want to bulid a refinery," Aang snapped. "But we have to move them away from sacred Air Nomad land before they anger the spirits again."

Zuko's face lit up in many shades of confusion and indignation. "What are you talking about?"

"I realised on the way over here from the Fire Nation that I needed to see how Yuddha behaved at the council meeting before putting it forward. They mine iron here already, bringing Toph's father here and Satoru may cause conflict unless we can convince them to work alongside one another. I think we need to approach the existing mine workers and get their support before we talk to the council."

"Well, I'm with you there," Toph said. "But I don't think it'll be a hard sale. I mean, the Earthern Fire Refinery had a pretty sweet system going on. Who wouldn't want that?"

Kama came over with their tea and a bowl of rice and tofu for Aang. "Here we are. I made camomile tea, I hope that's ok. I figure you all need a little something to relax you."

"Thank you, Kama."

Once Kama had gone into the backroom Toph spoke up. "So what's the second thing you guys were going on about?"

"It's nothing important," Aang said hurriedly.

"How do you not know how this works by now? I can tell you're lying."

Aang sighed. "Well, Zuko has been getting word of some sort of rebellion going down. It's nothing big, just vandalism, but with Azula still on the lose there's always a worry it'll become more than this."

"So why can't the council know?"

"Because the Avatar wants to deal with it himself," Zuko scoffed. "Look Aang, I get it. You're sixteen, what Yuddha said in there was harsh and it's a lot to take in, and you don't feel ready to start repopulating the world with air benders -"

Toph let out a loud laugh. Aang scowled at her.

"But sorting out a few vandals isn't really your job, and you can't use that to avoid your real duties."

"I'm not avoiding them!"

"Let me deal with the rebellion. I will talk to the council. For now it's contained within the Colonies for the most part, and the authorities can keep on top of it. You need to focus on building up Yu Dao and restoring the Air Temples."

Aang let his cheek drop to his hand as the pushed the rice around his bowl. "No, it's fine, Zuko. I'll come with you. I lost my temper, I need to get back in there and set it right."

"So what happened in there?" Toph asked, reaching over and grabbing a handful of Aang's rice and putting it on her plate. "What? You're not eating it."

"I don't really feel like talking about," Aang muttered.

"Well, I get the general jist. You and Miss Prissypants just gotta get it on."

Heat rose to Aang's face and he glowered at Toph, letting his spoon drop to his bowl.

"I think I'm going to go to bed," he grumbled, whilst Toph sniggered to herself.

~

Aang was woken the next morning by a weight dropping suddenly on his chest. His eyes snapped open to see Momo's own large round eyes staring straight back into them. Aang groaned and pulled his pillow over his face.

"Momo what time is it?"

Momo chirruped.

"Point taken." He sat up and crawled out of the bed towards the bathroom. He stared at himself in the mirror for a time, his eyes tired and circled. He ran a hand across his jawline, feeling the stubble underneath, then reached for blade that lay on the side of the sink. He brought it to his face and then paused. "Well, the world seems to want me to grow up, Momo. Maybe I should just accept it." He looked down at the lemur sat at his feet, then put the blade back down and washed his face.

Ten minutes later he walked down into the front room with Momo riding his shoulder. Zuko was already sat at the table, though it seemed Toph was still in her room.

"Morning," Aang said cautiously, as he sat down at the table.

"What's the plan?" Zuko asked. "I don't want to be in Yu Dao for much longer if I can help it, I can almost feel Mai's anger from here."

"We need to bring the council together to talk about the rebellion, and then I need to talk to the miners. I can't imagine we'll need to be here much longer than a couple days, and Appa and I can take you back to the Capital."

"What are you going to do after that?"

"I'll probably return to Yu Dao and try and finish negotiations. I'm hoping Toph can oversee the mining project, and the refinery."

As if on cue she walked through the door way and slumped on a chair next to him. "That means spending more quality time with daddy dearest, doesn't it?"

"Yup."

"When will the nightmare end," she said dryly.

"I thought you were getting on with your father?"

"Oh I am, but there's only so much father-daughter time I can cope with!"

"You guys really need to tell me what went on before you came to the Palace," Zuko piped up. "You're talking to your dad again? Angry spirits? Sounds interesting."

"Eh." Toph waved her hand at Zuko, uninterested.

After Kama offered to take a message to the Mayor regarding a council meeting later that afternoon, Aang and his two companions headed towards the stables where Appa had spent the night. He seemed glad to see them, and Aang burst into laughter when he saw that some of his fur had been pulled into plaits with ribbons dangling on the end. Three children looked up in alarm and scarpered away giggling. Appa groaned.

"Looks good on you, buddy!" Aang laughed, as Momo leapt of his shoulder to investigate the bison's new adornments. Aang patted his disgruntled friend on the nose and pulled out some liché berries out of his robe for him. Appa licked them up eagerly.

Before long the group was approaching Yu Dao Mines, not far from the city in a large expanse of dirt and rock. It was quite a sight to behold from the air, a huge crater in the earth, with a series of slopes running around the outside down deep into the center. The crater itself was shaped as a tight oval, with the red of the earth surrounding it contrasting with the deep grey of the slopes. On one side of the crater stood a number of huts, and as they drew closer they could see rows the glint of pickaxe's as the works hacked and cut away into the walls of the crater. They alighted close to the huts, and a large man, dressed in Earth Nation atire came to meet them.

"Who're you?" He barked.

"My name is Aang, I am the Avatar," he put his fist to his palm and bowed. "And with me is Firelord Zuko and Toph Beifong of the Earth Kingdom."

The man flustered. "The Avatar! Firelord Zuko," he bowed hurriedly. "Pardon my rudeness, I had no idea that the Avatar and Firelord would be joining me!"

"That's quite alright."

"My name is Gajja, I run the mines here at Yu Dao. What brings such esteemed people as yourselves here?" He looked across the three of them, confused and nervous.

"Actually we're here with a business proposal for you. Toph here informed me some time back that your mine is run by benders and non-benders alike?"

"We are. In truth there are far few benders working here than there used to, now the War is over. The mines here were a safe place for people to use their bending, but now they feel they can use their bending elsewhere without fear of attack from the Fire Nation." He glanced hurriedly at Zuko, stammering. "Uh, uh, begging your pardon of course, Firelord."

"That's quite alright, Gajja," Zuko replied. "I'm aware of how difficult it must have been."

"Well, the truth is that the mine has been suffering since the War ended. People just aren't interested." He threw his hands indignantly in the air. "We're at the cusp of a technological revolution but so few are willing to get involved. My miners do a good job, but pick axes just aren't as effective as earth bending."

"Well, Gajja, we're here to change that," Toph said, crossing her arms on her chest. "I know a guy who's gonna blow your mind"

The miner looked at her curiously. "How do you mean?"

"We met this guy on some sacred la-de-dah spirit walk-" Aang scowled at her "-who had found a way to increase production using machines, not benders. But some big angry spirit came and smashed it all down, mine collapsed, you know how it is." Gajja gulped. "To cut a long story short, the Avatar here has got his robes in a bunch and wants the refinery off his sacred nomad field."

Gajja stood for a moment, his mouth open slightly, looking confused. Eventually he shook himself and rubbed his head. "But ... I'd need to share the mine with someone else?"

"We'd want you to join your businesses together, Gajja," Aang said. "If things are going as badly as you say you can only benefit from this. You'd get a cut in what the refinery produces and benefit from what mining equipment that Satoru is able to produce."

Gajja suddenly puffed himself up, and indignant look on his face. "That's quite a tall order, Avatar. You can't just come here and tell a man he needs to change the way he does his business."

"I'm not saying you have to," Aang explained. "We have plans for Yu Dao aside from the coalition government. We want Yu Dao to be an example to the world, a capital, and your mine would be a huge part of that."

Gajji puffed up even more, sticking out his chest, and beamed. "We would be the greatest source of iron ore in the nation!" He exclaimed.

"Exactly," Aang said with a smile.

"I need to meet this Satoru first."

"Of course. Satoru and Lao Beifong will meet with you and they can explain how best they could benefit your mine. Toph here will oversee your discussions to help make it possible."

Not long later the group were flying off on Aang, feeling pleased with themselves.

"That went surprisingly well," Zuko said. "Almost too well for us."

~

Back in Yu Dao, Appa was led back to his stable, Toph had returned to her room, and Aang and Zuko headed towards the council hall. Aang felt his legs starting to drag as he thought about what he would say to Yuddha, and how the rest of the council would look at him after his outburst yesterday. Zuko gave him a comforting nod, and the scribe bowed and welcomed them into the tall colourfully lit hall.

Yuddha was already smirking as they entered the room. Aang ignored him and took his place beside the Mayor, who looked decidedly irritable.

"You know, I know I don't understand the inner workings of the Avatar, but it really would have been better if you'd said all you needed to say yesterday," he said.

"I understand, Mayor," Aang replied. "I felt this was something that I could deal with on my own, but seems my duty as Avatar won't allow me time for it."

Yuddha chuckled darkly.

"So what is it you need to tell us about?"

Aang looked across at Zuko, indicating he take the lead on this one.

"In the past number of months there has been word across the Capital of small pockets of rebellion starting in the Colonies and some areas of the Fire Nation," he said. "For now, it's nothing to be alarmed about. It's been restricted to vandalism rather than outright attacks on the towns or there people."

"Why haven't we heard of this?" Houka interrupted. "Surely if it's happening in the Colonies it's happening here?"

"For the time being it doesn't look like the vandals have reached Yu Dao yet. I'm as bemused as you, Houka, but it gives me reason to hope that it's not going to go out of hand before we can put a stop to it."

"What do you suggest?" Houka asked.

"For now, nothing. The guards should be on high alert for any activity, but we don't want to make an example of any vandals that are caught. The last thing we need is for them to become martyrs. A slap on the wrist and removing the graffiti should be enough."

Yuddha cleared his throat. Here we go, thought Aang.

"And if it gets worse?"

"Then the rebels stand trial and are given a fair punishment," Aang interjected. "We expected there to be some that aren't happy with the coalition, but I'm sure you can handle this."

"Very well," the Mayor sighed. "We'll inform the guards and send word to the surrounding Colonies to be on the lookout, increase their presence around the city. Is there anything else?"


	5. Chapter 5

Three weeks had passed since the Avatar and his companions had visited the mines to discuss a coalition of businesses. Aang had taken Zuko back to the Fire Nation the day after the second council meeting, and then he and Toph had travelled back to the Earthern Fire Refinery to pick up Lao Beifong and Satoru to begin discussions at the Yu Dao Mines. From what Aang could understand the discussions had gone well, and he was happy to leave Toph to oversee things.

Currently Aang was sitting back at the calm oasis, alone once more, sitting with his legs crossed and his hands on his lap. His eyes were closed as he tried to meditate, but it was something that he had been struggling to do lately. Now that Yu Dao was starting to take steps to become the nations capital he had hoped it would become, he knew that he should start focusing on his own nation again. The Air Temples. But he didn't know where to start. What Yuddha has said in the first meeting still shook him, and he found himself overwhelmed with fear when he thought about the Temples. There had been a time when restoring the Air Nation had filled him with excitement, but now the weight of responsibility bearing down on him made it hard to even think about. Of course he would love to see each of the Air Temples restored to their former beauty ... See the Southern Air Temple shine as brightly as it did in the days he lived there. But who would live there now? He could train the Air Acolytes, and they could train others in turn, and the Air Nomad way could return to the world, but for now the Temples would lay empty as they had done for over one hundred years. Without air bending there would be no soul ... no spirit. The only chance the world had was for him to father air bending children, and the idea seemed less and less appealing the longer he had to think about it. He wasn't ready to be a father, he couldn't put the weight of this upon Katara. Maybe in the future. But now it had become his duty rather than his desire to start a family.

Aang sighed and slumped down, giving up his meditation attempts. He looked down into the pool, wondering how Katara was doing.

~

It had been almost four weeks since the Southern Water Tribe teens and Kyoshi Warrior had left the Fire Nation. Travelling by ship had been slow, but it was now that they finally came across the boundaries of their home.

"Look!" Sokka leaned over the front of ship, gesturing ahead of him. "That wasn't there last time!"

Katara and Suki ran over to look at the large wall of ice that stood ahead of them. There was a parting in the center, the end of each wall had the national emblem carved delicately into it, the cresent of the moon large and powerful. Nutha came over to join them and Katara turned to look at her.

"I thought you said that the Southern Water Tribe had suffered since we had left. So far things are looking pretty good," she said, accusingly.

"A big fancy gate doesn't mean things are going good, Katara," Nutha replied solemnly, crossing her arms over her chest.

They piloted through the gates and continued for thirty more minutes before they started to spot the familiar walls of their home. Katara felt her heart leap up into her mouth, she hadn't realised quite how much she missed home. She looked over at Sokka who's face was a picture of glee, a huge smile on his face, his fists held high. He turned to her and pulled her into a hug.

"We're nearly home, Katara!"

The captain called out to them that they were going to dock, and Sokka all but bounced across the deck, holding Suki's hand.

"We get to see dad, and Gran-Gran!"

Niyok and Nutha were also excited, though Katara could see the sadness in Nutha's eyes. She tried to recall what they had told her in the iron mines ... that without their job they couldn't have eaten. How could things really be that bad with Pakku here? And dad?

The ship pulled in and the group of five headed to the runway and saw several familiar faces smiling at them. At the front of the small crowd stood Hakoda, beaming as he looked upon his children for the first time in over a year.

"Dad!" Sokka darted down the runway and threw his arms around his father. The two hugged tight as Katara and Suki walked towards them, grinning broadly.

"Katara ..." Hakoda pulled her into a hug. "And Suki, it's nice to see you again."

Katara looked back towards Niyok and Nutha, they were being pulled into a tight embrace by their parents, with tears running down their cheeks. She couldn't help but smile at their happiness.

"I've missed you, dad," she said, hugging him tight.

"I've missed you too."

"How's Gran-Gran," she looked up at him. "Nutha said she was very ill." A solemn look settled on her fathers face. "I can't believe it ... it took us so long to get here, we never came back. Dad I am so so sorry." She hadn't expected to, but she suddenly found herself burrying her face in his chest and starting to cry. He father held her tight and kissed her head.

"It's ok, Katara, you've had a lot to deal with since the War ended. I knew you and Sokka would be back eventually."

"Can we see her?" Sokka asked.

Master Pakku approached them, and rested a hand on Sokka's shoulder.

"Follow me."

Together the four of them headed inwards towards the village. Katara looked around. It was certainly bigger than it was when they left. The igloos had made way for wooden houses, there was a couple of stalls towards the center of the village, selling fish and equipment, but Katara could tell that something wasn't quite right. It felt empty ... there had been but ten people waiting at the shore to welcome them, and though the stall was full of fish there was no one there to buy them.

"Why is it so quiet?" Sokka asked, looking around.

Hakoda looked at his son forlornly. "It's been like this a while now."

He led them into a house towards the back of the village, slightly raised from the ground with smoke drifting out from the chimney. Inside was a small living room, a wooden table in the center surrounded by cushions of cloth and fur. Pakki took the lead at this point and they followed him up the stairs at the back of the house. He gently knocked on a door at the top of the landing.

"Kanna," he called softly. "You have visitors."

"Silly Pakku, you don't need to knock," an old voice chuckled from inside.

Pakku opened the door and Katara looked upon her grandmother in the first time in a number of years, and had to try hard not to cry out loud. Before her lay a woman so thin you could see the bone around her eyes, her hair lay faded and flat upon her head and you could hear the effort in her breathing even as she lay there.

"Gran-Gran," she whispered, rushing in and placing a hand on her grandmothers cheek. "I am so so sorry. We should have come back sooner, I shouldn't have left you here." Tears began to spill down her face. "Oh Gran-Gran."

Kanna reached up and placed her thin hand against her granddaughters cheek. "Hush now, my child. You saved the world and you've been protecting it ever since. You have nothing to be sorry for, sweetie."

Sokka walked in, tears in his own eyes, and stood beside his sister. Hakoda and Pakku stayed back with Suki, their own eyes swimming with tears.

"Wha ... What is it?" Sokka asked, trying to keep his voice steady.

Kanna waved her hand. "It's not important, Sokka. Come here and give your Gran-Gran a hug."

Sokka leaned in and wrapped his arms around his frail grandmother.

"And who is this?" She asked, gesturing to Suki with a small smile on her face.

"Gran-Gran, this is Suki." Sokka held out an arm for her. "She's my girlfriend. Well, actually, my fiancé."

"Pleased to meet you, Kanna," Suki said with a bow.

"Oh Sokka!" Kanna eyes sparkled. "That is such wonderful news. If I had know I would have made an effort with my hair."

Katara giggled and kissed her grandmother on the forehead.

"Gran-Gran, I'm a healer. Is there anything I can do? Can I try?"

"My illness is beyond healing, Katara. Pakku has called the best healers from the Northern Water Tribe. You've already done all you need to do, my little water bender. You and your brother and the Avatar saved the world, just as I knew you would. And here you are now looking so strong, so grown-up, so beautiful." Katara smiled sadly down at her. "My word, the Avatar is a lucky boy." Katara blushed at this as Kanna winked at her. "Where is that little monk, anyway?"

"Still saving the world," Katara replied, rolling her eyes. "The world always needs saving."

Kanna nodded gravely, and they noticed her eyes start to drop.

"She needs some rest now," Pakku said softly. They head Kanna start to breathe heavily as she drifted off to sleep. "Come, children, let's get you some food."

Down in the living room, Pakku had made up some warm stew, and they sat in a circle around the table in the center. Katara and Sokka remained silent, their hearts breaking. Suki held Sokka's hand comfortingly. Eventually Katara spoke.

"Nutha told us that the Tribe was in trouble. I didn't believe it at first, with the gates and now the village is bigger ... there are houses not igloos. But it's so empty, there's no one here. What happened?"

"The end of the War happened," replied Pakku. "So wonderful for the world, but now there aren't many people who feel the need to stay here any longer. The Northen Water Tribe is thriving, the rest of the world is moving on, but here?" He shook his head.

"So ... people are just leaving?" Katara asked incredulously. "Why? Have they no loyalty to their Tribe?!"

Sokka cleared his throat. "We left too, Katara."

She held her head low. They had. They were no better than anyone else.

"People are struggling to survive here. There are no children being born, with new couples leaving to explore a world that wasn't available to them before. I try and convince people to stay, but the more leave the more follow, there aren't many who are willing to stay and try and build up the Tribe again."

"But ... what about the houses, the wall?" Sokka asked, cocking his head to the side. "They must have been dedicated enough to build that."

"Oh that they were," Hakoda replied. "When myself and Pakku returned we were all excited for the future, and we set to work. But it only took a few to realise they could start a life elsewhere, and the seed was planted."

"So, what can we do to stop them?" Katara asked, a fire burning in her eyes.

"You can't just stop people from leaving, Katara," Sokka said. "Gran-Gran couldn't stop us from leaving with Aang. And hey, we're hardly gonna be a good example when we go back to help Aang."

"Do you have to leave?" Suki asked quietly. They turned to look at her. Sokka frowned. "I mean, this is your home, your people."

"Yeh, but baldy -"

"Aang is big enough to take care of himself now," Suki said with a shrug. "Sokka why don't you stay here?"

Sokka looked over at his father, then at Katara, then back at Suki.

"But Suki," his voice sounded hurt. "I can't leave you."

"You wouldn't have to. I'll stay here with you."

"No no- Suki! You're a Kyoshi Warrior. You love that. You can't leave behind. I can't let you do that for me."

"You can and you will, " Suki said, hitting him playfully on the arm. "Hey, you'll need warriors here, right?"

Suki stared at her, his mouth wide, at loss as for what to say. "Suki-"

Suki leant him and kissed him.

"You guys can get married here!" Katara all but squealed. She grinned widely but she felt a sudden sadness in her heart, knowing that she would now be losing either her brother, or Aang.

Hakoda clapped his hands together. "Yes! And mother would love that. It would be the first wedding we've had here in many years."

Sokka's face was bright red and he looked giddy but pleased. He put a hand to his head, dazed, then turned and kissed Suki. Katara and Hakoda cheered, and even Pakku let a smile come to his lips.

"But Katara, what about you?" Sokka asked.

The grin dropped from her face, and her head started spinning. She had no idea what to say ... here she could become a greater Master. She could finish her lessons with Pakku, she could train new water benders in bending and healing. She and her family could build the Southern Water Tribe back up. But Aang couldn't come here. His Avatar duties wouldn't let him leave Yu Dao to live with her in her home. She found herself desperately wishing he was here with her.

Hakoda put an arm on her shoulder. "Katara? Are you ok?"

A tear fell down her cheek and she wiped it away furiously. She couldn't stand all these damn tears. "I don't know. It's all I want ... I can teach water bending. But-"

"Aang," Sokka finished. She nodded and dropped her head.

The group were silent for a while, pushing their stew around their bowls.

"I think I already know the answer to this but ... Aang can't come here?" Suki tried tentatively.

"They wouldn't even let him come with us this time," Katara sighed. "He has Yu Dao, the Air Temples. He's the Avatar, he can't just drop his duties to live in the South Pole."

"Go back to him," Pakku said softly. "No one knows how it feels to lose your love so young than I, and when I see Kanna now and think of the time I wasted-" he paused, trying to steady his voice. "I can continue to train you, Katara, whilst you are here. In time the Avatar's work will involve the Southern Water Tribe, there will be plenty of time to spend with your family yet."

"But it just ... it feels so wrong to be leaving my family for him," Katara said slowly. "I love him, but you're my family. What kind of person does that make me?"

That night, after they had gone back to Hakoda's home and their room, Katara lay away late into the night, staring up at the ceiling. She couldn't make this decision, how could she? Leave her family? Or leave Aang? She sighed.

"Aang ..." she breathed softly.

~

Many many miles away, Aang lay on his back, still out by the pool. It had taken all his willpower not to jump on his glider and fly to the South Pole that night.


	6. Chapter 6

Slowly, weeks turned to months, and the days grew shorter. Aang had so far avoided his connection with the Air Temples completely, busying himself with Yu Dao and the refinery. In four months he hadn't heard a single word from Katara or anyone else at the South Pole. Toph could feel his pain, but had no words to comfort him with, and Aang refused to talk about it. He had turned seventeen and along with him Yu Dao was growing, the city itself was expanding, and the refinery was doing as well as he had hoped, but there was still the slight issue of there being no member of the Water Tribe on the council. Aang didn't want to bother Sokka and Katara, so he had sent word to Arnook, Chief of the Northen Water Tribe, requesting an audience. He was now waiting on his reply.

Currently he was sat in the courtyard outside of the counil halls, pouring over a scroll that had arrived for him that morning. It was from Zuko.

Aang,  
Situations with the rebels have gotten worse, despite best efforts. For the most part we are able to keep them under control and their impact on the citizens of both the Fire Nation and the Colonies have been minimal, but last night they took it a step further. The newly erected council hall in Mahi Kah was burnt to the ground before their new coalition could be announced. There's no clear proof it was them, but I can hardly imagine something like this was an accident.  
We need to deal with this. But as a coalition.  
Zuko.

Aang laid the scroll down next to him, and rubbed his face. He still wasn't quite used to the new feel of his bearded jawline, and rubbed the back of his head instead. He knew he should have dealt with this sooner. Zuko had said he would have been avoiding his real duties, but he hadn't dealt with them much regardless. He heard footsteps across the courtyard and looked over to see Houka and Chou walking hand in hand together towards the council halls, and he quickly grabbed the scroll and shoved it in his robes.

"Houka, Chou," he said, bowing.

"Avatar Aang," they both said in unison, looking a little alarmed to see him, and letting go of one anothers hands quickly.

"Don't worry, I won't say anything," Aang said, smiling.

"Thank you," Chou said with some relief. "We worry that the council, well, Yuddha would have something to say about it."

"More than likely," he replied, pulling a face. "Yuddha won't find out. But I do have to call for another meeting."

"Oh?"

"It will have to wait until Firelord Zuko can join us, but-" It was then that he felt it. Or rather he sensed it. Something wasn't right, it was as if the air around was full of electricity.

"Avatar Aang?" Houka asked, looking around. "What-"

"Get down!" Aang yelled, grabbing each of them around the collar and pulling them behind the large stone fountain that stood in the center of the courtyard. A deafening bang followed by a high pitched howl chased after them, and as Aang held the two council members to the ground he felt a large piece of debris fly over him and catch him on the back of the head. He yelled and gritted his teeth, slamming his fist to the ground and encasing them in rock. They crouched in there, feeling more debris hitting the rock and the ground rumbling beneath them. Then it stopped. Aang pushed the rock back into the ground and stood up, gingerly touching the back of his head. For a moment the three of them just stood there, gawking at the sight in front of them, until Houka let out a confused yell and fell back to the ground. The council halls had gone, all that remained was a smoking pile of rubble, and written on what would have been part of the beautiful marble and stained glass ceiling were the words:

Down with the Coalition.  
Down with the Avatar.

"Avatar Aang, please, sit down!"

Aang paced up and down the infirmary, whilst a nurse tried to patch up his head.

"Are you sure no one saw anything?" He demanded, addressing the two guards that stood before him.

"Absolutely," one replied, looking nervous. "There was nothing to see, no one had been near the council halls except yourself and the council members in the last hour."

"Which council members?"

"Well, Houka and Chou," continued the guard, looking at his companion hastily. "Councilman Yuddha had visited previously, but that was more than an hour before the explosion."

Aang stopped dead in his tracks. The nurse took that moment to grab his shoulders and force him down into a chair. "What was he doing?"

"What was who doing?" Came a cool voice. The guards stood back to let Yuddha pass. Aang stood up again.

"Oh for Agni's sake," muttered the nurse.

"Yuddha, you were at the council halls before the explosion."

"As were you," Yuddha replied curtly. "And Houka and Chou, though I imagine their intentions were a little different from yours."

"What were you doing there, Yuddha?"

"So I'm to understand you already have me pegged as a suspect," Yuddha hissed. "You may look like a man but you still behave and act as a child, Avatar."

Aang glowered at Yuddha, but was grabbed by the nurse yet again. "Please just sit down, Avatar Aang, your head is bleeding."

"You and Zuko gave us your word that the coalition could deal with," Yuddha continued, his tone calm and cold. "But now the heart of our city is destroyed, and no one has any idea who is behind it."

"The coalition can deal with it," Aang replied, though he sounded unsure.

"People are dead, Avatar," Yuddha continued. "People work in those halls day and night, and now they are dead. Your focus should be less on which councilperson dared to walk outside the halls and who already had access."

Aang felt the colour drain from his face. People were dead ... he had been in such a rush to talk to the guards he hadn't even considered that there were people inside. "How many?" He asked, his voice small and quiet.

Yuddha paused. "Fifteen."

Aang suddenly felt like he was going to be sick, he brushed the nurse away and rushed to the basin, spluttering. He wiped his mouth and then held his head in his hands. Fifteen people.

"This should have been dealt with sooner, Avatar. That was your job."

He heard Yuddha turn on his heel and leave the room.

Later than night, Aang sat on his bed, staring across the room blankly. He was confused, and angry, but one thing was clear, he should have dealt with the rebels sooner. He should have ignored Zuko's words and done what he had felt was right at the time. What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he think clearly, make the decisions he needed to make? Why was he second guessing himself all the time? Fifteen people were dead. All because he had chosen not to act. All because he abandoned his duty and let others do his job.

There was a knock at the door and he started.

"Aang?" It was Toph.

"Come in."

Toph pushed the door open, and walked in. She stood before him for a moment, by the way he stood he could tell she was trying to read his emotions, and he sighed.

"Please don't, Toph. I don't need you to read me right now."

Toph came over and sat next to him on the bed, remaining silent. They sat there for some time, Aang lost track of how long, but he was glad of the company. Eventually Toph spoke.

"This wasn't your fault, Aang. I know you think it is. I know others will blame you. But this wasn't your fault."

"What makes you so sure?" He asked. "I am failing. I have been failing since Katara left. I can't think. I'm frightened and I don't feel like I can do this."

"Do what?"

Aang stood up, gestured wildly, waving his arms across the room. "All of this!" He cried. "All of it! Everything! I defeated the Firelord, that in itself was just one simple goal. But this? Running a world? Forming a coalition? Repopulating the Air Nomads, restoring my nation? Stopping pockets of rebels and terrorists? I can't do this. I couldn't even give Katara what she wanted without freaking out, how am I supposed to do this?"

He fell back against his door and slid to the floor, putting his head in his hands. Toph didn't speak, and just carried on looking in his direction. He tried not to, but as his earth bending abilities had progressed under Toph's teaching he had been able to sense emotions, just slightly, in the way that Toph could, and all he was getting from her was coldness. Was she disgusted with him? For giving up like this? For behaving like a boy.

Eventually she spoke.

"Aang, you did what you felt you had to do. The guards had a duty too, remember? And they failed to protect the council halls." She stood, looking down in his direction. "But you have GOT to stop feeling sorry for yourself. I'm tired of hearing all this 'why me' crap from you. You're the Avatar, so suck it up and deal with it."

Aang looked up at her, his heart sinking even further into his stomach. "Toph ... I just ... I feel lost. Angry and scared."

Toph could tell there were tears falling down his cheek, and she sighed. Eventually she held out her hand, gesturing for the Avatar to take it. He did and she pulled him up from the floor.

"You're not lost, Aang. You're seventeen," she said matter-of-factly. "But right now you have a job to do. You need to find out who did this, and your old pal Toph is gonna help you."

**AN: Thanks for the reviews, and sorry to keep you waiting so long ;) **


	7. Chapter 7

In the South Pole, there was an air of excitement and anticipation in the air. Today was to be the day of the first wedding in the Southern Water Tribe in over five years, and everyone was getting ready and looking forward to what could well be the future of their Tribe. Katara stood in her grandmothers house, staring out of the window. Behind her Niyok and Nutha, who had become good friends in the past four months, surrounded Suki, pinning her dress and pulling at her hair.

"I kinda want my hair to look like it's on fire, you know?" Suki said excitedly. "Like curly flames!"

"Are you sure you don't want your Kyoshi make-up?" Nutha asked, heating rollers over the fire.

"I do miss it ... but no, tonight is about me and Sokka, and I sure hope he isn't planning on wearing his sword and boomerang." The girls giggled.

"Katara? What's wrong?" Katara looked round to see Niyok looking at her, concern in her eyes.

"Nothing, nothing, sorry Suki."

"He hasn't turned up has he?" Suki asked, her voice dry.

"I don't see him."

"I get he's busy," Suki said, "but to not even respond to our hawk? I know Sokka's angry, he was supposed to be his Best Man."

"Aang wouldn't just ignore him," Katara replied. "I'm worried there's something seriously wrong."

"Katara, you can't do anything right now. Come on, stop being such a sourpuss and help us with this," Nutha snapped.

Katara pulled herself away from the window. She bended the water from her flask, and began manipulating and freezing it. The girls watched fascinated until Katara held forth a beautiful ice pin, shaped like a panda lilly. "Here," she said with a smile, passing it to the girls. "This will look beautiful on the dress."

Suki beamed at her.

Before long, there was a knock at the door, and Pakku cautiously walked in. He saw Suki and smiled. "You look lovely, dear."

"Thank you, Master Pakku."

"Katara, can you help me with your grandmother?"

She excused herself and the pair of them grabbed furs from the floor and headed up the stairs. Pakku knocked gently, and Kanna called them in. She was looking worse than ever, with harsh ragged breathing, but there was still a smile on her face knowing that she would get to see her grandsons wedding. The pair of them helped her up, and wrapped her in the furs. Together they lifted her off the bed, putting her arms round their shoulders.

"Thank you," she said with a contented sigh. They carefully negotiated her down the stairs, and she gasped out loud when she saw Suki standing there in her dress. It was a stunning thing to behold, pure white but with shining blue slivers of silk sewed into the skirt, which flared out across the floor. The bodice was a simple sweetheart cut, and over it she wore a blue fur-rimmed shawl. They had originally tried to make her a wedding coat, but she had determined to endure the cold.

"You look beautiful, Suki," Kanna said. Suki came over and kissed her on the cheek.

"As do you," she said.

Katara and Pakku led Kanna outside, heading towards the centre of the village where the wedding was to take place. It was cold out, as ever, but the sun shined down on them and the wind was still. People were already taking the seats, and Sokka stood at the front, wringing his hands and looking, for all the world, like he was about the barf. Katara laughed. She helped her grandmother into her seat, where Pakka settled next to her, putting an arm around his wife. After giving her grandmother a kiss on the forehead, then turned towards Sokka.

"Sokka, Sokka, it's ok, calm down," she laughed.

"Is it ok?" Sokka choked. "IS IT, KATARA?"

"Why is he so nervous?" She asked her dad, still laughing.

"I was the same when your mother and I married," Hokada replied, patting his son on the back. "I wanted to run for the hills! He'll get over it."

He turned to Sokka, and grabbed his shoulders. "Ok, deep breath in. Deep breath out. In. Out."

"I know how to breathe!" Sokka squealed, although the breathlessness in his voice would suggest otherwise.

They looked round as all the seat began to fill. Katara clapped her brother round the shoulder. "Just don't forget how half way through," she chuckled. "Chin up, stand up straight, you can do this."

Sokka closed his eyes, held his hands up as he breathed in, then let them fall to his side as he breathed out. He did this until he felt calmer, then looked around once more.

"So Mr. Bigshot decided not to show in the end," he said darkly.

"I suppose not. But forget about it, Sokka. This is your day. Yours and Suki's."

Sokka visibly gulped at the mention of her name.

Katara headed back to her grandmother and sat beside her. The twinkle in Kanna's eyes and the smile on her face lit her heart. It was then that the crowd started to hush, and a soft music played out across the village. Everyone looked back to see Suki standing at the end of aisle, glittering in the winters sun, her eyes bright as she looked up at Sokka. Katara looked back at her brother and saw him instantly calm, a dazed smile on his face as he looked upon his soon-to-be wife.

Suki walked up the aisle, never taking her eyes off Sokka. He held out his hand for her as she reached the step, and the pair stood face to face, smiling. Hakoda cleared his throat and stood behind them.

"We are gathered here today here in the sight of the Moon Spirit, to join together this man and this woman as husband and wife. If there be anyone here who feels these two should not join in harmony, let them speak now."

There was silence as they all looked upon the pair, eyes sparkling.

"Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe, do you take this woman, in sickness and in health, to forever love and protect, until death do you part?"

"I do," Sokka said, gazing into Suki's eyes.

"And Suki, of the Earthern Kingdom and the Kyoshi Warriors, do you take this man, in sickness and in health, to forever love and protect, until death you you part?"

"I do." She smiled up at Sokka.

"Then Sokka, you shall give unto this woman a token of your union, a symbol of your love."

Sokka let go of Suki's hands and pulled a beautiful blue necklace out of his robes. The collar was made from soft leather, entwined with silk, and embedded into the pendant, the shape of a diamond and hanging so delicately, a boomerang and a fan crossed. Suki lowered her head slightly as Sokka tied it around her neck. Suki's hand raised to hold the pendant.

"Then, under the eyes of the Moon Spirit, the Ocean Spirit, and the Avatar I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Sokka and Suki wrapped their arms around each other and fell into a deep kiss, whilst all around them cheered. Katara had tears swimming in her eyes and she beamed broadly up at her brother and new sister-in-law. She couldn't imagine feeling any happier.

Later that night, the Tribe danced and drunk and sang under the midnight sun. Sokka and Suki danced in the center of them all, wide grins on their faces, panting from the effort but refusing to let the dance end. People clapped and cheered them on, and Katara stood watching them. She was so happy for her brother and Suki, but since the ceremony she had felt a sadness in her heart when she realised that Aang wasn't there to share this with them. It had been so long since they last saw him, five whole months. She had achieved so much in that time, her bending had improved and Pakku had admitted to her that she had far surpassed him in raw skill. They had been so busy with the Tribe that the five months themselves hadn't felt that long at all. At night she would think of him, yearn for him, but when the morning came she would get about her business. She shook her head. Now was not the time to think about Aang. Today was the happiest day of her brothers life.

It was then that Pakku came up to her and whispered into her ear, "you need to read this. Don't make a scene."

Katara looked at him curiously, and followed him towards a quieter area not far from the party.

He held out a scroll for her. "This arrived by hawk, just now."

Her heart leapt into her mouth and she took the scroll, opening it.

_Katara,_  
_I suspect that someone has been intercepting messages between yourself and Aang, so I send this in the hope that it reaches you._  
_A couple days ago rebels destroyed the council halls in Yu Dao, we think with a mixture of bending and explosives. Aang received a minor injury, but I promise you that he is ok. We feel that the attack was a warning more than an attempt on his life._  
_You do not need to come to Yu Dao, Aang is fine, but I felt uncomfortable in the knowledge that news of this may not reach you._  
_I hope that situations in the South Pole are improving, please give Sokka and Suki my regards._  
_Zuko._

Katara stared at the scroll for some time, not sure what to do with this information.

"Aang promised me this rebellion wasn't a problem," she said to Pakku. She ran a hand through her hair. "I have to go back."

Pakku gave her a stern look. "The scroll said that Aang was fine, by returning you could make situations more difficult. You yourself could become a target."

"But this is bad, Pakku. There are people in the council halls at all times, there's no way everyone escaped from this. And Aang? He wouldn't forgive himself for that ... I am a Master, I can help."

"Yes, you are, but there's more for you to learn. Stay and continue your training, Katara. I beg of you."

Katara put the scroll into her robe and looked at Pakku, a slight frown on her face. "My family is here," she said. "But Aang is my family too, and he needs me there more than you need me here." She looked sadly back at her grandmother. "You know Gran-Gran would agree."

Pakku sighed and shook his head. "I hope you know what you're doing. How exactly are you planning to get back to Yu Dao? The trip is three weeks by sea and you can't pilot the ship on your own."

Katara grinned, "I'll bend my way there."

That night, she sat in her room, writing a note to her brother. There was no way she could ruin this night for him by telling him she was leaving. She had given him a tight hug and her congratulations before excusing herself for the night, and Sokka had hugged her back, none-the-wiser. She had pilfered some food from the banquet, hiding it in a bag, the proceeded to refill her skins with water. She frowned down at the note she had written to Sokka and her father, mustering courage, and then tied it to the scroll that Zuko had sent her to explain why she had to go to Aang. Placing them carefully on her bed, she grabbed her belongings and sneaked from the house. She headed straight to Kanna and Pakku's place, and knocked on the door. Pakku opened, a sad look in his eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Katara?" He asked seriously.

"I need to," she replied. "Yu Dao is just too far for me to travel without any transport. I'll head to the Fire Palace first. All I need is a boat and my bending and I'll be fine."

"Katara, the ocean is dangerous, even for a bender-"

"I know. Please, Pakku. I have no choice."

Pakku rested a hand on her shoulder once more. "I wish I had had your courage when I was your age. Perhaps I wouldn't have been without Kanna so long."

"Can I see her?"

"Of course."

Katara crept up the stairs and knocked on her grandmother's door. "Gran-Gran?"

"Come in, child."

She headed in and sat down beside her grandmother on the bed. "I'm leaving, Gran-Gran."

"I know, Katara. And you know that I believe whatever you feel is the right thing to do is the path you should follow."

"I don't want to leave you, Gran-Gran." Tears ran down the water benders face. "I'm so sorry I must."

"You have nothing to be sorry about," Kanna said softly. "You're off to save the world again, my little water bender."

After Katara had loaded everything into her small boat, she looked back towards her village, her heart bursting. She knew, deep down in her soul, that was the last time she'd ever see her grandmother. Solemnly she climbed into the boat, and using her bending, pushed herself away from the shore and across the ocean.

The journey was terrifying.

It wasn't long before Katara came across choppy waters and she had to fight hard to keep her boat under control. The waves were loud, cold and unforgiving, attempting to drown her as she sped by, propelled by the force of the waves she bended behind her. She would often have to break the waves ahead of her with one hand, for risk of becoming a victim to their clutches.

For hours she travelled, not sure of how fast she was going or how close she was to the Fire Nation. She had a compass to guide her, which she had tied around her wrist, but with the ocean as cruel as it was, she was still finding it hard to keep her bearings. Eventually the ocean calmed and she was able to stop. She collapsed on the bottom of her boat, exhausted. Reaching into her bag she brought out some food, then lay down for a short sleep.

She was woken by her boat rocking madly, and sat bolt upright. The wind was picking up and the hands of the ocean crept over the sides of her boat, trying to pull her down. She stood and flexed her body, checked the compass on her wrist, and propelled herself across the ocean once more.

_I'm so tired_, she thought to herself. _I have no idea how much farther I have to go ... I could be doing this for days_. With that thought she gritted her teeth, lowered her body, and pushed harder against the waves behind her. The wind smacked her in the face so hard she found it difficult to breathe, but she kept her head down and her body pushing, but with her new turn of speed it was getting difficult to assess the dangers of the waves ahead of her. Eventually, it seemed, the waves caught up with her.

Ahead a huge pillar of water came speeding towards her. She tried to slow herself but was going too fast to do so with any efficiency, and that wave was not about the give way. There was no way she could go over it. Standing she crossed her arms in front of her, and with a yell swung them apart, splitting the wave long with them. She continued to yell with the effort and she sped through the gap in the waves, but what was left was still choppy enough unbalance her. She screamed as she lost control of her boat, falling in the cold dark waters ahead of her. As she fell she tried to grab her boat, but the waves were just too strong for her to fight, and she felt her body pulled violently this way and that under the surface. She tried to push herself upwards with a jet of water, but then another wave came and carried her body further along the ocean, losing her grip of the water below her. She yelled and felt the the air expel from her body, leaving nothing but thick cold water to breathe. She struggled and panicked, trying desperately to reach the surface, and that was when another wave grabbed her. She felt herself losing consciousness and everything faded to black.


	8. Chapter 8

She was warm, and she felt a light weight across her body. She could smell something sweet and comforting, and hear a gentle crackle that filled her senses and left her feeling enclosed and safe. She stirred slightly, trying to open her eyes but feeling her body protest. _Just stay here_, it almost whispered to her, _just lay here forever_.

She heard soft footsteps and her body gave way to her desire to open her eyes. She squinted in the new light, it was warm and golden, though it felt dim. The footsteps came closer.

"Aang ..?"

She felt an arm on her shoulder, and a woman replied. "Shh, Katara, just rest."

The voice was familiar but she couldn't place it, she turned her head, squinting at the person that stood over her. She tried to sit herself up and that was when the sharp pain snapped across her chest and she let out a small yell.

"You nearly drowned, Katara. Just relax."

"Where am I?" She muttered. The voice was so familiar but in her fogginess she couldn't place it.

"You're in the Fire Nation, at the Palace. How on earth you managed to bend your way here I'll never know."

Katara raised her hands to her eyes and rubbed, trying to bring herself to full consciousness. She looked up at the familiar stranger yet again, and this time clearly saw the face of Mai, looking down at her unsmiling.

"Mai? Where's Zuko? I need to get to Aang-"

Mai sighed and put a hand on her shoulder. "No, Katara, you need to rest."

Katara took in her appearance, noticing that her pregnancy was now entirely obvious. Mai walked away towards a table, and Katara shifted so that she could follow her with her gaze. She watched as she poured a golden liquid into a cup, and then brought it back over to her. "Here, drink this."

Katara, holding her breathe and wincing, pulled herself slowly up her pillow into a slightly inclined position, and gladly accepted the fluid. It tasted of warm honey and vanilla. "Thank you."

"So, is there any reason why you would risk your life like that? You know Aang is fine. If you had just been patient someone could have come and got you."

Katara shook her head. "He's not fine. The rebels have been around for months, now they've done this ... things are only going to get worse."

"What do you mean they've been round for months?" Mai asked. Then she sighed. "Ah right, another little detail Zuko has kept from me."

Katara shifted uncomfortably, and drank the last of her drink. She felt it ease her throat, and warm her body, it made her chest feel considerably less constricted and she was able to sit herself up further in the bed.

"Where is Zuko? Is Aang still in Yu Dao?"

"Zuko left a few days ago to join the Avatar there," Mai replied. Her lips thinned to just a slit. "I'm sure he'll be letting him know you're here." She shook her head. "Why would you be so foolish? You could have been killed, Katara. You were all but dead when they found you."

"Where was I?"

"You washed up outside one of the fishing villages along the coast. Zuko used one of the airships to come and get you. We have a healer here from the Northern Water Tribe, and she was able to fix you up."

"Zuko said that the council halls had been destroyed ..?"

Mai took the cup from her and went back to fill it with some more of the delicious liquid. "Yes, no one know who exactly is responsible for it, yet, but it's got to be the same people responsible for Mahi Kah."

"Mahi Kah?"

"Yes, they burned down the halls there too, it was the day before they were due to announce their own coalition."

"So ... this isn't about Aang? They just don't want the Fire Nation in the Earth Kingdom?"

Mai turned back to her, her eyebrows raised. "The thing is, it looks like both fire bending and earth bending were used."

"But .. that makes no sense?!"

"Tell me about it. Now drink the last of this and get some sleep, I imagine Zuko and Aang will be back in a day or two if at all."

Katara took a sip and this time the liquid had a hint of camomile, and then she felt herself drift off into a deep sleep.

~

The Avatar sat in the inn with Toph and the members of the council. The place was quiet, and he knew Kama wouldn't interrupt them. It was as safe a place as any to conduct this meeting. Kama had brought them some tea, and everyone sat around their table staring into their mugs.

"Shouldn't Zuko be here by now?" Toph grumbled. We've been waiting hours.

"He'll be here," Aang replied.

"Can we just start this without him?" Houka interrupted. "You can fill him in on the details, surely?"

Aang remained silent and drank from his mug. It was then that the door opened, and through it came Zuko. He looked exhausted, and his outer robe drenched. Kama rushed over to take it from him and he thanked her.

"Sorry I'm late," he said, bowing to the table. "There was a hold up."

"I'm not sure what could be more important than my city being blown the smithereens, but do sit," the Mayor said tiredly.

Zuko took a seat beside Aang and flashed him a look. Aang understands this as an indication there was something he needed to tell him later and nods.

"So, what do we do?"

"We interview every surviving staff member of the council halls, for starters," Yuddha said curtly. "This happened from the inside, no fire bender is capable of destroying a building like that from the outside, not without help."

"How do you know it was a fire bender?" Chou snapped. "Why can't there have just been explosives laced inside? Which an earth bender is more than capable of doing ..." she added with a glare.

"Because the message was burnt into the stone with fire," Aang replied.

"So the Fire Nation want the Earth Kingdom out of the Colonies," Yuddha hissed. "And out of our land!"

"The Fire _Nation_ doesn't want any of that," Zuko waved a hand at Yuddha, exasperated. "These are rebels, they do not represent my Nation. My people."

"And how are we to be so sure of that?" Ela said quietly. "You want to bring water benders into the City, this could be some kind of coup."

"A coup? I fought for the coalition, when Aang wanted the fire benders to leave. I fought for the families that lived here, for you and your husband."

"Well then maybe the Avatar is the one who wants us out!" She exclaimed. "Perhaps he's more sympathetic to the Fire Nation than anyone else-"

"You're really clutching at straws lady," Toph interjected, lazily leaning back in her chair and shaking her head. "Aang spent a year on the run from the Fire Nation, what kind of madman do you think he is?"

"Maybe he was in on it from the beginning!" Ela shouted, pointing at Aang. "Maybe he and Zuko worked together to overthrow Firelord Ozai and take the world for themselves!"

"That's not even remotely true," Aang said, raising his hand to his forehead.

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Ela leaned forward, here eyes bulging.

"Because it's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!" He shook his head. "You really think of Zuko and I wanted to rule the world we'd form the coalition to begin with?"

The Mayor reached forward and pulled his wife back down, red in the face.

"Look, fighting amongst ourselves isn't going to solve anything. The city needs to know we're in control, not falling apart." Aang stood, looking around at everyone who sat at the table in turn. "There will be more attacks, I'm sure of it. For now we need to increase security at each of the Colonies, and we need to interview staff as Yuddha said-" his mouth went dry. "We are going to catch them."

He turned to Toph.

"Toph?"

"Aye, captain!"

"Can you help with the interviews, feel when they're lying?"

"Aye aye, captain!"

"Yuddha, I want you and Chou to conduct the interviews."

Chou nodded but Yuddha narrowed his eyes. "Why me and Chou?"

"I think you have a better chance of getting what we need out of them," Aang replied simply. "Houka and Ela, you're in charge of increasing security in Yu Dao and splitting forces evenly throughout the remaining Colonies." Ela was still reeling, but Houka nodded in agreement.

"Mayor, you are to send word to the Colonies, and I want you to address the people of Yu Dao. You are tell them what to look out for and that we are dealing with this, I don't want to see any one else panicking in the street."

"Shouldn't we vo-" he stammered but Aang spoke over him.

"Zuko will take care of situations in the Fire Nation. So far they've attacked Colonies and their presence hasn't gone un-noticed in the Fire Nation. That'll be where they attack next."

"What will you do?" Zuko asked.

A grim look came to Aang's face. "I'm going to be ready for them."

As the meeting adjourned, Toph and Zuko held back in the inn. Aang watched Yuddha from the corner of his eyes, waiting until he left. He then turned to Toph.

"I want you to keep a close eye on Yuddha," he hissed.

"Bad choice of words, Twinkletoes," she warned.

"Right ... sorry. I need you to feel his emotions during the interviews. I don't trust him, and I don't like that he was in the council halls alone not long before the explosion."

"So far he's been telling the truth," Toph shrugged. "I don't think he's it."

"Just - please, Toph. I need to know for sure."

Toph sighed and leaned back in her chair once more. "Alright."

"Aang, there's something that I need to tell you," Zuko said softly.

Aang groaned and rubbed his face. "Alright, shoot."

"Katara turned up in the Fire Nation a couple of days ago."

Aang shot up, his eyes wide. "What? Why?! How'd she get there?"

"She, uh- water bended her way here." Zuko replied awkwardly.

"Sh- she water bended there? Wh- Is she crazy?!"

"I could have told you that," Toph said to herself, picking her nose.

"But what is she even doing there? She should be at the South Pole!"

Zuko shifted uncomfortable in his chair, avoiding Aang's gaze.

"Oh, Spirits, Zuko, what did you do?"

"I uh, I might have told her what happened in Yu Dao." Aang let out an exasperated yell. "But I told her you were ok! I told her not to come!"

"Do you even know Katara, like, at all? Of course she was going to come, it's why I never told her! Zuko, she could have been killed!" He was standing now, his hands curled into fists.

"I know, Aang, I'm sorry. I just thought she would want to know." Zuko held his head low.

Aang started pacing about the room, rubbing his forehead with increasing intensity. "Is she ok?"

"The healers managed to keep her breathing long enough to-"

"Keep her breathing?!" Aang stopped dead, his hands in the air.

"She was pulled under by a wave. She was still out when I left, but she was stable."

Aang laughed, somewhat hysterically. "By the Spirits, Zuko, if I wasn't a monk I would be chucking you out that window right now."

"I'll do it," Toph piped up, smashing her fist into her palm and grinning at Zuko, who gulped.

Aang grabbed his staff and started to head for the door.

"Where are you going?" Zuko demanded.

"To the Fire Nation. I've changed my mind, Zuko, _you_ can stay here and take care of those pompous fools in the council." He slammed the door hard behind him, making Kama jump.

"Oh my!" She said indignantly.

~

Sitting on Appa's head, eyes glaring forward, Aang was trying hard to control his temper. He had tried to meditate and Appa took charge of their directions, but it was impossible. He couldn't believe Zuko would do something so stupid. And Katara? What had she been thinking? She could have died, he could have lost her forever. But there was more to it than that ... whoever was in charge of these rebellions was out to hurt him, what if they decided to get Katara involved in that? At the South Pole she had been safe. That was where he had wanted her.

He found himself shaking, unable to control his rage, and he began to panic. What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he control his anger? He tried to use his breathing techniques to control himself but his body continued to shake and he felt a charge burning to his fingers. He could take it no longer. He stood on Appa's head and yelled, letting the fire burst from his hands. Appa roared and grunted reproachfully, as Aang stood there, his chest heaving, his face a grimace. Eventually he calmed and he sat back down, closing his eyes and breathing deeply.

"I'm sorry, buddy," he croaked. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

Aang refused to take any breaks as they flew, and Appa was willing to oblige, and before long they were soaring over the Fire Nation.

~

Katara lay in her bed, stirring from her sleep. Her chest still felt heavy, but she could breathe easier than she could when she first woke up a few days ago. The room was still warm, a fire crackling in the corner, and she let herself settle comfortably on the bed. It was then that she heard noise from outside of her room, raised voices and concern, she looked towards the door and her heart leapt when she clearly heard a voice that sounded like Aang's demanding to be let in. She pulled herself up, an excited grin lighting her features, though when the door slammed open the grin quickly fell from her face when she looked upon the man standing there.

It was Aang, but he looked furious. His eyes were ablaze and he looked taller than ever before. For the first time she felt fearful.

"What do you think you were doing?!" He yelled, slamming the door behind him. "Katara you could have died!"

She stared at him, her eyes wide, and she saw the expression on his face turn to panic.

"Katara- I- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell."

They remained in silence, staring at each other, before she saw his shoulder slump and his face relax. He moved towards her and put a hand on her cheek. She sighed out loud and placed her hand on top of his. "I missed you," she said simply.

"Katara you nearly died."

"So everyone keeps telling me," she said with a small smile. "I'm ok, Aang." He smiled back.

She couldn't help herself, she grabbed the front of the robe that wrapped across his shoulder and pulled him roughly towards her and kissed him. His other hand found her cheek and he kissed her back deeply. She dared to flit her tongue out onto his lips and he opened his mouth to accept her eagerly. They kissed more passionately than they had ever kissed before, his hands on her face and hers on his chest, feeling his soft skin. Eventually they parted, both breathing deeply. She looked into his eyes and smiled.

"Shall we address the elephant-whale in the room?" She asked, her eyes sparkling.

"Huh?"

She poked his chin. "You have a beard."

Aang started and laughed. "Well, you know, it sorta grew on me."

Katara sat up and turned on the bed, straightening so she could reach up and wrap her arms around his shoulder, and placing her legs either side of this. She ignored the pain in her chest. "That was terrible," she whispered. She felt herself yearning for him to kiss her again, and looked up him with hooded eyes. She saw Aang visibly gulp, and felt him trying to draw away from her. He was doing it again ... What-

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door, and Aang quickly stood back from Katara and looked towards the door. "Come in?" He said. She felt her heart fall into her stomach. Mai opened the door and peered in, looking decidedly unamused.

"You know, the guards would have let you in. You didn't have to blast them against the wall."

"Oh, uh, sorry about that, Mai," Aang said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head.

"I take it Zuko isn't with you," she sighed.

"No, he's still back at Yu Dao."

"Figures." She walked back up the table and poured some liquid into a cup. She thrust it irritably into Aang's hand, and pointed at Katara. "Make her drink this. I'm going to bed." And with that she left the room, her large stomach proceeding her.

"She's huge," Aang whispered to Katara, just in case Mai was still able to hear them.

He came and sat next to her on the bed and held out the drink to her. She looked into his eyes sadly for a moment then accepted the drink. She could feel his awkwardness, she just wished she knew why he was acting like this around her. When she finished she passed it back to him, and then shuffled herself back down into the bed, turning to face the wall. She felt Aang leave the bed and peeked across her shoulder to watch him put the mug back down on the table. He then untied his belt and pull the robe from over his shoulder. Her heart raced when he saw the large scar on his back, reminiscent of when he had been shot down by Azula, and she found herself marveling at how different he looked now from when it first got that scar. How good he looked ... she looked away quickly as he turned round, hoping he hadn't noticed her staring at him. She felt him walk over to her, and then pull up her blanket and slide in behind her. He wrapped a hand around her waist and buried his face in her hair. He clutched tight, almost as if his life depended on it.

"Aang what's wrong?"

"You have to stay safe," he whispered. "Katara you really shouldn't have come here."

"Aang, I'm safe so long as I'm with you."

"That's the point, Katara, it's not safe around me." He sighed and repeated, "_Down with the coalition. Down with the Avatar_. I don't want these people using you to get to me."

"Surely if they wanted to kill you they would have waited until you were in the council halls?"

"I don't think killing me is exactly their game. I'm going to have someone take you back to the South Pole in the morning."

She stiffened and turned around sharply, facing him.

"Aang don't you dare," she hissed. "I don't care if you're saying that as the Avatar or my boyfriend, you're not sending me anywhere."

She saw the sad look in Aang's eyes, but she wasn't going to allow him to send her away like this. What right did he have?!

"Coming here was my own choice," she continued furiously. "I have as much right to fight for the coalition as you do. I have friends here too, don't you forget."

She glared into his eyes, and saw a crooked grin coming to his face. She couldn't help it, his smile was so damn infectious, it always had been. She smirked.

"You're amazing," he said.

"Too right." She inched closer and rested her head on his open arm. Aang wrapped his other arm around her and the lay face to face until Katara felt herself drifting off into sleep.

~

Aang woke the next morning to find Katara still cuddled up close to him. He grinned widely, an act that he found difficult lately. There hadn't been much to smile for, but now his Katara lay next to him, fast asleep and peaceful. He watched her sleep for ten minutes, listening to her soft breathing, and the way a piece of hair across her face gently fluttered with her breath. She smelt so sweet, looked so beautiful. By the Spirits he had missed her. Gently he leaned across and kissed her nose, and she began to stir. When her eyes opened and he found himself staring into those deep pools he felt his heart leap and he found himself wanting to kiss her again. She smiled at him, and stretched herself out, every motion delicate and wonderful.

"You're so beautiful," he found himself whispering aloud. His heart jumped further. He'd said those words so many times before, but somehow this morning they felt like he was breaking new territory, more intimate. She must have felt it too, because she blushed deeply and lowered her face, smiling.

"What time is it?" She asked softly, still avoiding his gaze.

"I couldn't tell you," Aang replied, "but given how late I got in last night I'd guess not early. How do you feel?"

"I feel great," she replied, sitting herself up. "My chest is still a little sore, but whatever Mai gave me seems to have worked."

Aang had the mad urge to pull her back down next to him, but the old familiar fear kept the urge at bay. In spite of this, he couldn't lie he was disappointed that she had sat up. Instead, he rolled onto his back and looked about the room. The fire still crackled, and the mug lay where he had left it last night. Honestly he was surprised that no one had come into check on her. Suddenly he felt Katara pushing against his chest.

"Come on, I nearly drowned and I'm ready to get up! Get out of bed, lazy."

Aang groaned, "alright alright. But staying in bed with me all day would be so much better." He paused, realising what he had said, and hoping Katara hadn't read into it what he thought she had read into it. But sure enough she was blushing and giving him that sly look. Panic burst into his chest, and he hated himself for it, but he sat up quickly and pretended he hadn't seen that look. "But then the day is calling and, uh, I need to do ... like, Avatar stuff." Clearing his throat he slid off the bed.

"Aang?"

He looked back at her, wishing he could unsee the hurt look in her eyes. "Yes, sweetie?"

"Are you ok? It's just ... you're not yourself. Not at all. I've never seen you get angry like you did last night."

His mouth went dry and he rushed over and took her hands.

"Katara I am so sorry I yelled at you. I didn't mean to, I was ... I was worried about you. I'm fine, really I am. Zuko just made me so mad and guess I couldn't shake it before I got here." He hoped he sounded convincing. The truth was he felt angry so much of the time lately, feeling this anger was frightening to him.

"What did Zuko do?" She seemed to have bought it.

"The whole scary letter forcing you to water bend across an entire ocean fiasco, you know, that old bird." He laughed. "I probably was too hard on him."

"It's good to hear you laugh," she said, this time kissing his nose. He felt himself being drawn back towards her, wanting to lie her back down in bed, but fought against it. Seriously? What was his deal this morning?

"Ok, I need to talk to Mai and General Mamoru. After the attack in Yu Dao and the increase of vandalism cases here in the Capital I think we should be prepared for a repeat of what we've seen in the Colonies," he said seriously. "But this time I can stop it before it starts." He began to pull on his robes.

"I'm coming with," Katara replied, slipping out of bed.

"Are you sure you're strong enough?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "Don't overwork yourself, Katara."

"I'm fine, Aang. Now turn around I need to get dressed."

Aang turned sharply, heat rising to his face. He hummed to himself to cover the noise of her nighty rustling and her searching for her dress. Well, this couldn't get more awkward.

"Ok, done, let's go."

~

They found Mai sat in the throne room, sat in Zuko's chair with her head in her hands. She seemed glummer than usual, and visibly jumped when Aang gently knocked on the door frame.

"Oh, hi guys. Katara, I'm glad you're up."

"Thank you, Mai, you really saved me back there."

"Oh it wasn't really me, we have healers who know how to make up the medicines, I just gave them to you."

"Regardless, I need to thank you."

"I wasn't going to just leave you in a fisherman's village now, was I?" Mai sighed. "But ok. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

Aang and Katara exchanged a glance, wondering at how worse Mai seemed to be lately.

"I need to speak to General Mamoru," Aang said. "You know that there has been more vandalism in the Capital lately, and after what happened in Yu Dao I think we should be expecting an attacking of similar proportions here."

"Shouldn't the Firelord be here dealing with this, not you?" Mai seemed irritable, though it was hard to tell whether it was at them or her husband. "Why is he still in Yu Dao?"

Aang shuffled uncomfortably. "I told him to stay there whilst I checked on Katara. Someone needs to stay in Yu Dao, and it couldn't be me." Mai remained silent, though her lips thinned to slits. "Zuko is safer there," Aang carried on hurriedly.

"The Firelord doesn't worry about where he's safe," Mai said dryly. "Speak to General Mamoru, do what it is you feel you need to do to protect the Capital. You'll be able to find her in the armory."

Aang raised his fist to his palm, "thank you, Mai."

She sighed and turned away from them. Aang felt a pang of sadness for her, he wondered if Katara had been this angry with him when he had stayed behind in Yu Dao.

It wasn't long before they found General Mamoru. She was a fiery woman, middle aged, wiry and with an attitude to match. Aang had always respected her a great deal, she may not hold a conversation very well, but she was one of the few people he would trust to lead and protect without corruption. Aside from Toph.

"Avatar Aang," she said, with a bow. Aang returned the bow in kind, "General Mamoru."

"How can I help? I apologise if I am short with you, however, we're expecting more vandalism tonight."

"That's actually what I needed to speak with you about," Aang replied, glad that she was already on the case.

"Oh?"

"I have a ... well, a feeling more than anything, I'll admit. I'm sure you've heard by now of the incident in Yu Dao?" Mamoru nodded. "The rebels will attack the Capital next. I don't know how it is I'm so sure, but I am."

Mamoru regarded Aang for a moment, and he could already see the skepticism in her face. Mamoru was the kind of person who dealt with facts, not feelings. But he hoped that his tone had convinced her that he was serious about this.

"When?"

Aang rubbed his forehead. "The attack at Yu Dao was no more than a week after Mahi Kah. But two attacks isn't really enough to work out when they'll attack next."

"This isn't a lot to go on, Avatar Aang," Mamoru said blandly. "But with the vandalism we'll be on high alert anyway."

Aang bowed to her again. "Thank you, General Mamoru. "I can always trust on you."

Mamoru smiled shortly and inclined her head, before turning back to her troops.


	9. Chapter 9

The pair spent the next few days travelling about the Capital, speaking with the guards and getting updates on any vandalism or unusual behaviour. What bothered Aang most, however, was that there wasn't any. Not a single thing. No dark looking figures on the corners, no graffiti, no turned over stalls, there was nothing. He was constantly ready for an attack, jumping at shadows. It didn't feel right. Mamoru had kept her word and there were more guards on the street than usual, day and night, and Aang was thankful of that. But he still couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

It was around midday, as he and Katara walked on past the docks, and then he felt it. This weird knot of anticipation in his stomach, some sort of pull on his skin that left the hair on his arms standing on end. He stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes wide. They're here. But where? It was then that he considered the ship in the dockyards seriously for the first time. Katara placed a hand on his arm, but he was almost oblivious to it, all that took his focus now was the dark plated Fire Nation ship that stood at the docks, it's cargo being heaved off onto the dockyard. He turned on his heel, thundering down towards the seahand overlooking progress.

"You," Aang said, the seahand looked round and jumped when he saw him. "This ship. What is it doing here?"

He felt Katara at his side, her gaze questionable, but he only had eyes for the nervous seahand standing in front of him.

"I- I- we had a delivery of fruit and v- vegetables, Avatar s- sir."

"Did Firelord Zuko not make it clear that no unscheduled deliveries were to be made by sea?" Aang asked, his pace quickening. "And I've checked the schedule three times, there isn't meant to be a delivery here now."

"B- but, well, see the F- Firelord isn't here now," the seahand replied, his hands wringing and sweat dripping down his brow. "T- the Captain said it'd be ok."

"I need a list of every body who was on this ship," the Avatar demanded. His stomach was beginning to sink. "Immediately."

"Y- yes, sir. Right away, M- mr Avatar, s- sir." The seahand raised his hand in salute and scarpered off towards the ship.

"Aang?"

"They're already here," he said quietly. "They're already in the Capital."

Katara hurried along after him, trying to keep up with his pace. "How? How can you know that?"

"I just ... I have a feeling," Aang replied, turning down one of the many cobbled streets of the Capital.

"What do you mean a feeling?"

"I can't explain it right now," Aang said, waving his hand back at her.

"For goodness sake, Aang, stop!"

He felt the exasperation and hurt in her voice, and stopped in his tracks, looking back at her. Her eyes were wide, her fists clenched, she looked confused and worried.

"Can you please just take a second and explain this to me? How can you know? What is with you suddenly and your 'feelings'?"

He raised his hand to his face and rubbed his eyes. He wasn't sure how he could answer her, he knew as little as she did. His gut told him that there was trouble coming, but it was the weird push and pull of his emotions alluded him. But he knew. He just knew.

"I can't explain it, Katara. Even since I got here I've just felt like ... there's something I can sense. Just ... you know when you can feel someone is looking at you, even if you're looking the other way? It's like that."

He saw her face twist with concern, and he placed an arm on her shoulder. "We can deal with this, sweetie. You don't have to be worried. Come on, we need to find Mamoru."

They continued along the streets, headed towards the central courtyard outside of the Palace where they had spotted the General last. Sure enough, there she was, she had two guards by her, taking their turn to guard the courtyard. In truth, the guards were looking more frustrated as time passed, there was nothing to indicate that anything was going to happen. Aang and Katara hurried towards them, bowing as the General turned to face them.

"Avatar Aang, Master Katara," she bowed in return. "Has there been news?"

"The attack will happen today," Aang replied, without hesitation.

"What? How can you know?"

"Please, General, just trust me on this."

He saw the cool look on her face, her mouth twitching in disagreement, but thankfully she decided to bite her tongue on the matter.

"Ok, I'll set up a perimeter around the Palace, and get guards at every significant point across the Capital. Master Katara I would like you to stay with Firelady Mai, protect her at all costs. There will be guards assigned to you."

Katara nodded, looking at Aang. "What are you going to do?"

He looked up at the Palace, at the balcony towards the top, just outside where the Firelord and Lady's quarters could be found. "I'll be up there. I can see much of the Capital from up there, and it'll be quicker for me to glide from up there than inside the city. I can also stay close to you and Mai, just in case the Palace is the target."

"Do you really think it would escalate that bad?" Mamoru asked, looking doubtful for a second.

"No, I think they'll start smaller," he replied, twisting his face. "The Capital Bank, the Firebending Academy and the dockyards are likely to be their main target ... something that'll cripple the Nation. They won't go in for the kill just yet."

~

Later that night, Aang stood out on the balcony overlooking the Fire Nation Capital. It had become a beautiful city. The influence of Firelord Ozai had begun to give way to a less confined, strict landscape. There was a large central market that remained open late into the night, several of the military campuses had been demolished by Firelord Zuko and replaced by open areas of greenery. The Capital Bank stood dark yet delicate, it's stone an even maroon laced with cream, standing out from the buildings that surrounded it with it's slate roofing and peaked towers. To the left of the Capital Bank, much further from the Palace stood the Firebending Academy. Now that was a great building, tall and powerful and demanding of respect. The Fire Nation insigna stood out so brightly that even from the top of the Palace Aang could clearly make it out. It was a place he rarely visited, though had heard Zuko telling him on numerous occasions how much the methods of training had changed since Ozai lost his power. The dockyards, of course, were to the Capital Bank's right, with the tram system leading directly down from the outer edges of the Palace. The waters of the Fire Nation were deep and gleaming, and surrounded the entire right side of the Capital.

Aang had removed his outer robe and kicked off his boots, standing with his feet almost digging into the rock below him, trying to detect each and every vibration that ran on through, hoping that he would be able to feel an attack before it happened. He held his staff to his side, ready and waiting. His face was calm, and for the first time he felt his body ease itself of his emotions, and he truly felt like himself again. Calm and controlled, aware of what his duty was. Behind him he knew Mai and Katara were sat, Katara offering to help knit a blanket that Mai had been making for the baby. Mai had long since given up, and was staring glumly out to the balcony. He had stood there for just over an hour, his eyes sharp and his ears pricked for any unusual movement in the city below. Eventually he felt Katara at his side.

"Aang, nothing is happening," she said quietly. "You can't stand here all night."

He looked across at her, her eyes deep and beautiful, her face gentle and comforting. He couldn't help but smile, his spirit was calm and content and for a time, just looking at her, he felt completely happy.

"Don't just give me a goofy smile," she said seriously, a light frown playing across her brow.

He sighed and looked back across the Capital, holding his head high as he did. "The General and the guards will be up all night, I ought to do the same. We don't know there won't be an attack yet and ... I felt so sure." He looked back at her, glanced back into the room where Mai lay slumped on her bed, then lowered his voice. "Is she ok?"

Katara lowered her voice in return. "I think there's a lot more going on between her and Zuko than we realised, but you know she would never open up about it."

"I feel awful that Zuko isn't here, but he's better off back in Yu Dao."

"Is he though?" Katara insisted. "Surely the Fire Nation needs to see that it's their Firelord protecting them? Not the Avatar."

"Katara, you just have to t-"

"Trust you, I know." she interrupted with a sigh.

She remained silent for sometimes, staring out over the City. It was past midnight now, and Aang was starting to feel a little uncomfortable. _Maybe I was wrong? Maybe there is nothing coming for the Capital after all?_ He sighed and stretch out his back, then froze. That was it. He felt it. That pull on his skin, and the knot in his stomach. It was here. Whatever it was here.

Katara must have felt the change in his energy because she put her hand on his forearm. "What?"

"They're here. But where?"

He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, and concentrated on the ground below him. He could feel nothing, there was no one fighting below, no one fleeing, whatever he felt wasn't in the Palace. His eyes shot open and he jumped onto the wall of the balcony, crouched, looking across the City with a frown. Where was it? He looked wildly across the landscape below him, trying to spot the buzz of activity or the sudden movement of the Guards. Nothing! What was going on?

There was a sickeningly loud crack that worked it's way across the humid air, and a flash of light so bright it could blind. Aang took his arm away from his face, squinting in the direction of the noise, and saw to his horror that the Firebending Academy was collapsing. He had no time to say goodbye to Katara, he hoped she would understand that, and he leaped from the balcony, opening his glider as he did, and thundered towards the falling building.

The Academy was far, but he was fast. He forced as much wind behind him as he could muster and shot towards the building like an arrow. He could see people outside screaming, and the guards fighting to keep control. The area had been evacuated just in case, but it hadn't stopped people running to see what all the commotion was. It was then that he spotted them, dark figures surrounding the building, their arms raised, their legs bent as they rocked the building between them using earth bending. They were remarkably well hidden despite how many guards were present at the scene, all they had to do was keep rocking the building and everyone around would start to run and they'd never even notice them. Aang closed his glider, gritting his teeth, and has he landed swung his staff onto the ground, building a funnel of air that caught the dark figures and threw them aside. It was then that he realised it wasn't just the Academy collapsing, the earth surrounding it started to crumble and crack, trying to swallow the Academy into the very ground beneath them. A fire was rising from the center, hotter than any he'd felt before, and he somersaulted away from the falling earth, looking around for the dark figures. On the other side of the building work was still being done, despite losing their partners counteractions they were still rocking the building and sinking it deeper into the ground. He jumper over and threw a funnel of wind at them too, only to have the air knocked out of his lungs and something large hit him across the side, sending him sprawling across the ground. He grimaced, using his staff to pull himself up, and looked over to see two men with there legs bent and fists raised.

~

At the Palace, Katara and Mai stood, their mouths wide, as they watched the Firebending Academy fall into the ground. From afar they could clearly see what was happening, as the fire raged from the center, splitting the building in two, as it rocked from side to side. They knew Aang was over there, but they could only just make out his form, taking out invisible foes on each side of the building. As they watched, the saw a large piece of the building torn away.

"Aang!" Katara screamed, but there was no way he could hear her. They watched in horror as the rock slammed against the Avatar's figure, throwing him across the grounds.

"I have to get down there," she yelled, her heart racing, but Mai reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Katara, no! There's no way you can get there in time, he can deal with it!"

"I'll just have to run," Katara spat, trying to break free of her grasp. Mai glared at her.

"Stop it, right now. You almost died the last time you went charging to his rescue. He can handle it! Look he's already back up."

She looked out across the destruction, seeing another funnel of air throwing two men away from where Aang had fell. She found herself hoping he'd go into the Avatar State and just take care of it all.

~

Aang blasted the men away from him, and saw that there were around six other figures heading towards him. He leaped into the air, spinning and creating a whirlwind of air below him that caught the figures and sent them flying again. He turned his attention to the Academy that, despite the earth benders no longer rocking it, was still being swallowed by the cracking earth below it. Before he could do anything about it another chunk of earth flew towards him. He dodged, landing back onto the ground, his face resolute and set. _I need to take care of these guys._ It was then that he noticed two other figures, these ones working on the fire the erupted from the Academy's heart. They were feeding the fire, hoping to burn the building straight into the ground below them. He glanced back, the guards were approaching once more, their hands raised for battle.

"The earth benders," he commanded. "Deal with them, I'll deal with the fire!"

He took a deep breath, put his fists together and closed his eyes, lowering his head. A second later his tattoo's and eyes glowed as he took control of the Avatar State. His mastery of it allowed him to slip in and out much quicker, and the glowing dropped as he formed another whirlwind below him, raising him straight into the air. As he rose he turned his attention on the great expanse of sea that surrounded the right side of the Capital, he raised his arms, spinning and working as, even from as far away as he was, the water gave in to his demands. A funnel of water burst free from the sea, casting a delightful but frightening array of light and reflection from the moon onto the Capital. He bended the water onto the Academy, which burst free taking the fire benders with it. The fire went out, as a loud sickening hiss of steam leaked out. He let himself drop back to the ground, relinquishing his hold on the Avatar State and looked round. He saw the earth benders work together to throw the guards across the ground, pulling up rocks to hold them into place on the cobbled floor. The fire benders were nowhere to be seen, and as Aang raising his fists to continue the assault on the rebel earth benders he felt it.

It was strong, painful, and his skin began to tingle and scream at him. He felt his stomach almost rip itself apart under the pressure of the knots it was forming. His face became a grimace, and he turned sharply to face the source of his pain and then, as soon as it started, it stopped. His mind leapt in confusion until he saw, standing on top of the extinguished remains of the Academy, a man. The man stood so delicately, balancing on a single beam. He wore a dark cloak, and Aang could see nothing but calm in his fire red eyes.

He felt the air around him grow still, the rebels had stopped fighting, and he saw them retreat backwards, as one. He turned all his attention to the man before him, his body suddenly cold with dread. He raised his staff, ready to fight, but the man seemed not to react.

"Who are you?" Aang demanded, his voice calm. "What do you want?"

The man ahead let out a soft chuckle, and then dropped to sit cross-legged on the beam. His face was thin and delicate, but far from weak. His unusually feminine eyes stared straight back at Aang, and no matter how much he tried to fight it he felt fear deep in his heart. The man shrugged and the cloak fell from his shoulder. His wore a sleeveless tunic underneath revealing arms completely covered in tattoos, working across his skin like veins. Some of the shapes seemed familiar to Aang, and now that he was uncloaked, he could see a tattoo upon his forehead, two tight curls above the brow. Aang knew that the fear must have shown on his face, and he grit his teeth, lowered his head, forcing his expression into one of collection.

"I'll say it again. Who are you?"

The man suddenly threw out his arm, palm forward, towards Aang. He raised his staff again, ready to defend himself, but nothing happened. The man just continued to stare.

"For a monk there's a lot of anger inside your heart," he said finally. His voice was as delicate as his face, but cold as ice.

Aang said nothing.

"One as powerful as you should have control over your emotions, not let them control him."

Aang felt his skin itch and he ground his teeth together.

"There are always some who could find ways to take advantage of that, Avatar." The man flashed Aang a cold grin, then curled his open palm into a fist. Pain spread across Aangs body and he screamed, dropping to his knees, struggling to find the air to breathe. He felt hot fire raging in his stomach, his body shaking as he suddenly felt an anger like he had never felt take over his body. He desperately tried to fight back, to control himself, but the pain and the anger was all too much. His eyes and his tattoos began to glow and his screams turned to yells of rage. He couldn't see, he could hardly hear ...

The pain stopped and he fell to the ground, crying out and gasping. He heard a voice yell out in a tone so wonderful and beautiful he wondered if maybe he had begun to cry as well, and he forced himself to look up. He saw Katara standing over him, her back turned as she faced the man stood ahead of them. He watched as she drew the water from her flask, using it as a whip to wrap around the man, who seemed powerless to respond, ice rose from the whip and the man barked in pain as he was crushed between the ice and froze to the floor.

"Don't you dare touch him," Katara hissed, her voice frightening and shaking with rage.

Despite his predicament, the man ahead started to laugh. Aang tried to raise himself from the ground, seeing Katara's shoulder slump in confusion, and then she was gone from his view with a scream.

"Katara!"

A rebel now stood between him and the man, and he saw that she had hit Katara square in the stomach and thrown her across the courtyard, where she hit the wall of a building hard. Aang slammed his fists into the earth and the rebel flew into the air into the rubble of the building behind of him. Aang climbed to his feet, turned towards Katara, but froze when he saw her. One of the shadowy rebels had hold of her, grabbing the back of her hair and holding a knife to her throat.

He heard a laugh and looked back to see the mysterious man break free of the ice that held him. The man chuckled deeply, his fire red eyes staring deep into Aang's.

"There's nothing you can do, Avatar," he said, his teeth flashing. "One wrong move and it will slice that beautiful neck of hers in an instant."

Aang was panting, but he heard a soft whimper as the knife was pressed gently across Katara's neck and blood began to fall. Aang dropped his staff and lowered his fists. "Ok, stop, don't hurt her!"

"As I was hoping," the man hissed. "Emotions getting the better of you once more. Emotions getting in the way of your duty."

Aang glared back into his eyes. "Who are you?"

"My name is Tonrar," he replied, raising his arms wide and bowing. "Oh and it is quite the honour to meet you, Avatar."

"What do you want?" Aang spat.

"Oh it's simple, so so simple. I am going to crush and destroy you, just as you have done to the world."

"What?!"

"You have no idea," Tonrar hissed again, anger heating the ice of his voice. It was terrifying. "You work to unite the world, but you have no idea how much you have destroyed it."

"Destroyed it? Everything I have done has been to fix what _Ozai_ destroyed!"

"You think defeating a rebel king undoes the damage that you, the Avatar, have inflicted upon the world time and time again?" The anger in his voice gave way and he began to chuckle darkly again. "For centuries the Avatar the tipped the scales in his favour, betraying those he swore to protect. And then you came along. Selfishly guarding and abusing a power that does not belong to you."

Aang was confused, his mind was racing but had no idea what Tonrar was talking about. He need to get to Katara, all that mattered was that she was safe.

"The Avatar is no guardian," Tonrar's voice became tinted with hatred. "The Avatar does not know balance, the Avatar is a thief, a coward." He raised his palm once more, his face calming into a smile. "Soon the world will see you just as I do. The world will fear you, and hate you, and you will have to stand by and watch as the powers you stole murder those you love."

Aang gritted his teeth, raising his fists to attack.

"There is so much anger in you," Tonrar whispered. He looked towards Katara and Aang followed his gaze. "I am going to kill her you know."

Aang reached for his staff, instinct taking over but he wasn't quick enough. He felt the pain fill his body, and his felt the fire burn and the rage screaming inside him. The Avatar State burst through, and he realised he had no control over it, it was too late. He fought and screamed, trying to control his anger as it grew and grew and he felt the wind pick up around him, the heat of the fire surrounding him, and the part of Aang that he cherished as himself and the part that he fought to hide parted ways. He wanted to destroy the world around him, and he was going to start with Fire Nation.

He turned his attention to the Firebending Academy before him, as Tonrar turned and vanished. He raised his arms and drew them together, the Academy crushed flat in an instant. Fire bellowed from the ground below and the building continued it's sickening decent. He turned and faced the rest of the City, reaching out a hand and crushing the building to his right. There was no effort in it, his ability to destroy came as easy as breathing.

"AANG!" He could hear her voice screaming at him, begging him to stop, but it was irrelevant. She too would die. "No Aang, please! Please stop! Don't let him control you!"

He looked towards one of the guards that stood beneath him, looking up with mouth slack and eyes wide, terrified. Aang reached out a hand and earth rose and collected around the man. Aang felt a grin come to his face and he gently closed his fist. The man screamed under the crushing rock.

"Aang no!"

Suddenly he saw shards of ice fly towards his face and he swatted them like flies. He relaxed his grip on the man and turned to face his attacker. She stood, his fists clenched her eyes wide, pleading with him.

"Aang, please. Stop this, he's controlling you. This isn't you, Aang, you're not doing this."

He gently dropped to the floor in front of her, raising a fist that became engulfed in fire. He stalked towards her, determined to stop her talking.

"Aang, don't. Please, this is not you. You're Aang, my Aang. You saved the world, you have friends who care for you, who love you. I love you. I love you with all my heart. Don't let him steal you from me, Aang. Please, you have to stop."

Aang continued towards her, his eyes still glowing and his face a terrifying grin. He would shut her up. He would shut them all up.

"Aang ..." she began to sob, holding her hand out to him. "Please, come back to me. Sweetie, come back to me."

It was then that Aang began to emerge. The Aang held down and crushed by this furious beast now in control of his body reacted to the tone of her voice, so lost and so sad. He fought, whatever Tonrar had done to him didn't matter, Tonrar was not here right now. He pushed his spirit forward, engulfing the darkness that tore at his body like talons, and eventually he broke through. His tattoos stopped glowing, his eyes returned to their familiar silver, and his ragged and snarling body slumped and collapsed underneath him. He tried to look round at Katara but he faded into black.

**A/N: So, here it is, the chapter I've been both nervous and excited to show you all! Ever since I first watched the episode in which Aang rages over the loss of Appa I've been intrigued by the idea that even Aang is capable of such anger**. **If someone could find a way to harness this then, well, that truly ****_would_**** be terrifying.**

Reviews appreeeeciated!  



	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Ok, I was going to give it a while for the events of Ch 9 to sink in, but I'm sorry I was just too excited and I have to share the next chapter now! Thank you ****_so_**** much for the reviews, I was terrified of what people would think of the last chapter so ... yeh, you guys are awesome ;)**

~

When Aang awoke all he could feel, all he could remember, was pain. He cried out loud, sitting upright and gripping the sheets that surrounded him. Memories flashed in his mind ... The Academy crushing between his hands, the look on the guards face as the rock crushed him, the fear in Katara's eyes, the soullessness in Tonrar's ... he sank his head in his hands and began to sob. What did I do? I tried to kill her, I tried to kill everyone. He continued to sob silently until his eyes grew sore, and blearily looked around him.

He was alone, Katara was not there with him. The room was windowless, and cold, although a fire crackled in the corner. He suddenly felt starved of air, and climbed out of his bed. He was weak, his limbs screamed at him but he couldn't breathe in here and he began to gasp. His mind was a panic. He stumbled across to the door and swung it open, falling into the cold stone hallway outside. He was alone here, too, and he so desperately needed air. He clawed and struggled along the corridor towards the wide balcony that he could feel before him. He tumbled down the series of steps that led to the balcony and came to rest, gasping on the cold floor, the cool night air washing over him. He lay there, breathing in the sweet air until he felt the strength to open his eyes.

"What did I do?" he sobbed again. "Katara, what did I do?" He crawled over and pulled himself up by the balcony of the walls, and saw the expanse of the City spread out beneath him. He was still in the Fire Nation, but he was alone. No one had been there to see him wake. He collapsed onto the floor once more, curling into a fetal position and openly sobbing. Eventually sleep overtook him and he faded once more into black.

~

Katara felt the colour drain from her face when she saw the door to Aang's room wide open. She quickened her pace and ran towards his room, grabbing the frame and looking inside. He wasn't there, she began to panic.

"Aang!"

She looked around the corridor and felt a slight breeze hit her face from the right. She turned on her heel and pelted down the hallway, the relief she felt when she saw a figure on the balcony giving way to horror when she saw that the figure lay collapsed on the ground. She skidded to a half beside him, dropping to her knees.

"Aang! Sweetie, are you ok?"

With effort she lifted him and rested his head on her knees, looking down into his tired and beaten face. Slowly she saw his lids flicker, and he opened his eyes to look up at her. Her heart broke when she immediately saw them fill with tears.

"Sshhh, sweetie, shhh. It's ok now, it's ok." She rocked him gently, stroking his bald head and tracing his tattoos.

"What did I do?" He asked hoarsely. "Katara I nearly _killed_ you." Saying that out loud seemed to break him even further and his voice caught in his throat. She saw his eyes widen with fear, and his pushed himself up and pulled away from her.

"Aang, no it's ok-"

"No it's not," he said, his voice hushed. "I tried to-" he voice caught again and he looked down. "You can't be around me."

Katara stood up, walked over to him, and took his hands in hers, she looked down at him fiercely, pulling up him. "Listen to me. Tonrar did that to you. None of that was you. None of it." She could feel him physically shaking, she'd never seen him like this before. She pulled him closer, wrapping her arms around his waist. She felt his body slump and he put his arms around her too, and buried his face in her neck. She held him for a time, feeling him shake less and less and his breathing start to slow. She had almost been able to feel the pain in his body, but for now he was slowly returning to normal, finding comfort in her arms. In time, they parted, and she looked up into his silver eyes. There was so much going on behind them, but his lips drew her attention as she saw him smile at her. She locked her hand behind his neck and pulled him into a kiss. She tried to show him in that one kiss just how deeply she cared for him, that she was never going to give up on him or stop protecting him.

"U- ahem, A- Avatar Aang?"

The pair broke and looked back to see a guard holding a scroll in his hand. She couldn't ignore the terrified look in his eyes as he regarded Aang. People already feared him.

"Yes?" Aang said softly, she knew he saw that look as well.

"This arrived for you, just now. The hawk is from Yu Dao." He held the scroll to Aang, but his hands shook. Katara walked over and took it from him.

"Thank you, " she said curtly. The guard had a right to be frightened, but people would soon know that it wasn't Aang who had destroyed the Academy. It had been Tonrar. She passed the scroll to Aang, who opened it. She saw more him pale, and he held it out back to her, sliding back onto the floor. She looked at the scroll:

_Aang,_  
_The rebels attacked Yu Dao again last night. They took down the Mayor's home. _  
_You need to return immediately._  
_Zuko_

"Oh no ..." she whispered.

~

Aang wasted no time when Katara pulled him up from the floor once more. He realised he was still shirtless, but there was no time to grab anything warmer. They had known he would be in the Fire Nation, and that Yu Dao would be unguarded. No, Tonrar had known. He felt himself shiver at the very thought of his name. He had attacked Aang with a double edged sword and he had been oblivious to it.

"We need to go," he muttered, his face still wet with tears and his body still bruised. "Right now."

"Just wait. You've been out for a day, you need to collect yourself."

"There's no time," he looked back at her, almost ashamed at the look that must have been on his face. "You saw how that guard looked at me. What everyone must think ... we need to go to Yu Dao, I can't have them think I've abandoned them."

"Please, sweetie, you're in no condition to do that right now."

He carried on regardless, hoping that she would continue to follow. He was so confused, so disgusted with himself, there was no way he could stay here in the Fire Nation. Not after what he had just done.

The passed guards along the way, all giving Aang frightened and distrustful looks but none trying to stop him. He tried to avoid their gaze, just intent on getting to Appa and Momo and getting out of here. It was when he broke into the courtyard that he realised he had left his staff behind. He turned and saw Katara standing there holding it out to him, a small smile on her face.

"You may be in too much of a rush to remember this, but I'm not." She also pulled his robes out from behind her back. "And as lovely as you look without your robes I don't think you should turn up in Yu Dao like that." He saw the blush on her face and for an instant things almost felt like they were back to normal.

"Avatar!" They both started and looked round to see Mai marching towards them. She didn't look fearful, of that Aang was relieved, but there was a fire in her eyes he didn't like the look of.

"Mai," he raised his fist to his palm. "I-"

"No, I don't want to hear anything about what happened. All I need from you is the promise that you won't waste Zuko's time in Yu Dao. He's needed here, Avatar. Much more than you were." She turned on her heal. That was the last either of them saw of her for a long time.

Aang felt his head starting to reel again, and he quickly turned and headed towards where Appa was stabled. He knew he was going to pass out again, but fought for consciousness. Finally he was able to climb onto Appa's back and collapse in the saddle. He couldn't understand how he still felt so weak. Katara climbed up onto Appa's head and took the reins. Momo chittered from the back of the saddle and came to rest on his friends chest. Aang looked down at him, watching him curl up, and placed a hand on his fur. It wasn't long before sleep got the better of him again.

He woke someone time later to find they were no longer flying. Momo was no longer on his chest, though he was still sat in Appa's saddle. He sat up, holding his head and groaned. He felt like he'd fallen down a cliff, everything ached.

"Katara?" He called weakly. In an instant she was in the saddle, worry in her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"I- I just wanted to see you," he replied with a smile. It was true, he just needed to see her face, hold her hand, convince himself this was real for a moment. She reached out and put a hand to his cheek and he leaned into it. For a moment he felt he was going to drift off into sleep again, but he shook himself and dug the bottom of his palms into his eyes, groaning.

"Just go back to sleep if you need to, sweetie."

He shook his head and breathed deeply. "No sleep, I need to meditate." She kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll just be getting a fire started, come and join me when you're ready to eat."

He mentally and physically shook himself and arched his back for a second before settling into his usual meditation pose, legs crossed and fists together. He breathed in then out slowly, and closed his eyes. He tried to let his mind drift off, let the peace fill his mind and soul, but everything felt so blocked.

_What had happened? How had he been able to force me into the Avatar State like that? How was I so overwhelmed by rage that I tried to kill a guard ... and Katara? Who was this man? Tonrar ... he sounded Water Tribe. What had he done to me? Spirits, what would have happened if Katara hadn't been there! _He shivered, but tried to remain in control of his thoughts._ What power was he talking about? The ability to bend all four elements isn't something the Avatar stole ... Roku and the others told me they kept the balance. But Yu Dao ... the coalition. Is that what he was talking about? But they were fire benders and earth benders working together. I wish I hadn't severed my link to the past Avatars, how could I have been so stupid?_

He took another deep breath, trying to rein in his thoughts, but it felt impossible. He had so many questions, and he was so confused.

_But something hasn't been right for some time. I've not been able to control my anger, I can't face my duties, the Air Temples ... I can't face Katara. I can't give her what she wants from me. Because I'm scared? Or because it's my duty? This is how Tonrar can control me. All he has to do is take advantage of my lack of control. I've failed, I've been so stupid. But that's it! I just need to learn to control my thoughts again, keep my emotions in check, go back to my teachings at the Southern Air Temple._

It was then that he saw a flash before his minds eye, a flash of memory, of seeing Gyatso's skeleton and letting his emotions take over him and force him into the Avatar State. It happened as quickly as that, he felt rage and panic rise in his stomach. _This can't be happening! How can I be losing control, Tonrar isn't here!_

He yelled and jumped up, leaping from Appa. He need to get away from Katara and try and calm down, but she was already running towards him. He motioned at her to stay back, and she paused, her face contorted with worry. He felt the rage rising and gritted his teeth, pressing his nails into the palm of his hand. But then he felt hands on his arm, and looked down to see Katara looking back up at him. Her face was calm, she was smiling, and he felt the anger slowly leave his stomach and he was able to breathe again. He unclenched his fists and looked down to his palms. Blood rose to the surface of his skin where his nails had pierced. Katara took them and with the water in her flask healed him. He couldn't look away ... what was she still doing here?

"Katara you can't stay with me," he said. "I don't know what Tonrar did to me, I almost lost control again."

"But I stopped you," she explained matter-of-factly. "If you lose control again and I'm not there then people could get hurt."

"Spirits, Katara, _you_ could get hurt!"

She dropped her hands to her side and glared at him, her resolve suddenly much stronger than his own. "Just stop it, Aang. I'm a grown woman capable of making my own decisions. You do not need to keep making them for me."

Aang quailed under glare, then looked sheepishly over at the fire she had made. "Can I eat?"

"I should hope so!" She took his hand and lead him over to the fire, then they sat down. She offered him some rice that he accepted greedily, having realised it had been almost two days since he'd last eaten. They were quiet for some time before Katara piped up.

"I don't think you should face Tonrar again."

He looked up at her sharply, a frown on his face.

"You're weak against him, Aang, he can control your energy somehow. But you saw how weak he was against my water bending."

"No, I'm not letting anyone risk their lives for me any more!"

"Look, Aang, people aren't risking their lives for you. They risk it for the world, and frankly you going back up again Tonrar is suicide. Not just for you, but for us. What if you lose it completely?!" Her eyes blazed as she glared at him. "I'm not saying this as your girlfriend, I'm saying this as someone who's traveled with you for a long time."

"I will have to face Tonrar again, whether I plan to or not," Aang replied, trying hard to ignore the fire in her eyes. "He's takes advantage of my emotions, I just have to steady them. I managed it with Koh, didn't I?"

Katara sighed and looked away, pushing the rice about her bowl. "Just ... don't go looking for him, Aang. The rest of us can fight him, you may never have to face him at all if we can stop him."

He chose not to answer. He knew it wasn't going to be a simple as that, things never were. Tonrar was his responsibility, his duty, it was he that Tonrar wanted to bring down. He placed his bowl on the ground and lay on his back, looking up at the stars above. Things were never that simple.

"You still haven't put your robe on, you must be freezing," Katara said softly, dragging her sleeping bag to sit beside him.

"I'm ok, I don't really feel it," he replied softly.

"Oh just get in the damn sleeping bag," Katara said with a laugh, inching over and gesturing at the space beside her. He instantly felt the butterflies in his stomach and went to excuse himself, but then he saw the look in her eyes and gave in. He sidled up next to her, and they struggled to fit inside the sleeping bag. At one point her elbow came up and stuck underneath his nose.

"Cozy," he said, his voiced muffled by his arm. "We'll be asleep in no time."

"Ok ok," she laughed, "maybe this isn't such a good idea."

"Out you get, I've got an idea."

The struggled out of sleeping bag, though Aang's foot got stuck inside and he hoped back and landed straight on his backside, an _oof_ coming out of his mouth.

"Aww man, master of all four elements and I'm defeated by a sleeping bag." He gingerly rubbed his rear as he got up, then reached down and undid the buttons across one side of the sleeping bag. He lay it flat out across the floor near the fire, then not so gracefully climbed onto Appa to grab his robes and the small bundle of bedding that attached to the side of the saddle. Appa groaned as Aang slid off him, and Aang patted him on the nose. "Thanks buddy."

He lay the robe and the blankets across the open sleeping bag.

"Tahdah! Avatar wisdom at it's finest. Am I good or what?" He found himself flashing Katara his signature wide mouth grin and for a second forgot everything that had happened to them in the last week.

"Or what," Katara said playfully, lying herself down underneath the blankets. Aang patted Appa on the nose once more, appreciatively, then waved his hand over to the fire, which grew warmer and brighter. He then settled himself underneath his robe and rolled towards Katara.

"Sweetie?"

"Yes, Aang?"

"Why do you put up with me?" He asked sincerely, his heart beating fast. "I mean it, I put you in so much danger, and lately I'm not even myself. You could be happier with, you know-" his voice caught in his throat and he couldn't continue.

"I'm happy with you, you great airhead," Katara said, gently punching his arm. "Even you are grouchier than Sokka before breakfast. He isn't going to be happy when he sees you have a beard," she added, gently stroking his chin. "He's turning twenty and still can't grow one."

"I'm guessing Sokka's not going to be happy to see me beard or no," he added, suddenly wondering how his friend would had reacted when he found out Katara had put herself in that much danger just to find him. "Man, he's going to kill me."

"Nah he won't, he still won't cross me when I'm mad," she giggled.

"And an early burial for the poor man that tries!"

Katara reached over and kissed him. He felt his pain melt away and kissed her back deeply, wrapping his arm around her waist and propping himself up on his arm so he could kiss her from above. She had her hand around the back of his neck, pulling him in closer and greedily biting his lower lip. He winced but kissed her back with as much gusto. It was then that he felt her other hand run down his side and towards his lower stomach. He froze then pulled away, realising that he'd not been the least bit tactical about it. She frowned up at him and he avoided her gaze. _Idiot idiot idiot,_ he groaned in his head. She opened her mouth to speak, but let it close again. He felt her arm drop from the back of his head and felt his stomach knot up.

They lay there for a while, both not wanting to be the one to speak first, to stumble on their words. She lay on her back, and he on his side, looking at her. He loved her, he loved every inch of that beautiful face. But how could she understand how complex this situation was? Eventually, he could take the silence no more.

"Katara?"

She looked over at him, a slight frown on her face, though the expression on his face soon urged it to slide away. "Hmm?"

"You know I love you, right? More than anything in the world."

"Of course I do, Aang," she said softly, turning to face him.

"It's not that I don't ... uh, you know. It's not that I don't want to," his face burned. "It's just ... gah, it's just that it's ... complicated," he ended weakly.

Her expression didn't change as he spoke, or indeed after. He knew she was confused, and possibly hurt, and his explanation wasn't making things any better.

"There's so much expected of me. If I'm truly the last air bender then the Avatar cycle ends with the next fire bending Avatar. And the Avatar after me, who's to teach them air bending if I'm the last one? The Council think the Air Acolytes are just a game, but in a way they're right. My culture may stay alive with them, but the air benders will be gone forever." He sighed, feeling the stress beat down on his shoulders again. "It's my duty to return the Air Nomads to what they once more, no one but I can do that."

Katara shifted to raise her head off the pillow with her arm, looking intently into his eyes. He felt himself begin to falter, but he knew she expected more.

"I don't want what we have, what we could have, to feel like part of that duty. And I don't want to hurt you, I don't want you to feel like anything I do for you is through anything other than love. Because I love you Katara, more than I ever thought I could."

He saw her eyes soften, and a gentle smile play across her lips. He desperately wanted to kiss them again, but he had to hear her, what she would say.

"Aang, sweetie, I understand what it means to be the Avatar's girlfriend," she replied finally. Aang started. "I know the pressures that we'll be under, that we may already be under. I knew that right from the beginning, and none of it scares me."

He blinked at her, suddenly feeling incredibly stupid. How could he have possibly thought she hadn't considered this herself?

"Well I sure feel the fool," he laughed weakly, rubbing the back of his head. She kissed his nose.

"Come on, let's get some sleep. You've got an entire angry city to talk to in the morning."

"Really, Katara? You couldn't have reminded me of that when we woke up?"

She laughed wickedly, rolling onto her other side and shuffling until her back was pressed against his chest. "Consider it punishment."

He wrapped his arms around her, and buried his face in her neck, kissing her. "Goodnight, sweetie," he whispered.

"Goodnight, Aang."

~

They arrived in Yu dao just after mid-day, with Aang feeling rested and back at Appa's head, taking the reins. Katara sat behind him, her hand on his shoulder. As they flow out over the Yu Dao mine and looked down at the City ahead of them they noticed a large group of people standing in the courtyard outside of where the Council Halls once stood. As they drew closer they could hear the raised voices and the anger in said voices, and spotted five figures standing at their head. Aang groaned.

"This isn't looking good ..."

He gently maneuvered Appa to the ground, away from the crowd, though he could already hear the voices yelling to him and demanding to know where he had been. Appa looked nervously at the group of people swarming behind them, and Aang patted his nose. "It's ok, buddy, Katara will stay with you." He looked up at her pleadingly and she nodded.

He turned to face the crowd of people looking at him, and saw Zuko glaring at him. He felt his stomach twist knowing that he had to explain what had happened in the Capital to the angry Firelord ahead of him before long. He walked forward, though the crowd, ignoring their questions, until he stood beside Zuko and the other Council Members. He drew himself up tall and took a deep breath.

"Citizens of Yu Dao." His low calm voice echoed across the courtyard, hushing everyone into silence. Despite their apparent anger, when Aang drew himself tall he was an imposing figure, his shoulders wide and his eyes deep and thoughtful. Seventeen or no, he was still the Avatar.

"I know you have a lot of questions and I promise you I will answer them, but for now allow me to be brief." There was a small murmur of irritation across the crowd, though no one spoke openly. "Truthfully I had no idea that the rebels would attack Yu Dao so soon, and it was my belief at the time that the Fire Nation Capital would be the next place to be targeted."

"So he did abandon us for the Fire Nation," someone in the crowd hissed.

"Sure enough, the Capital was attacked by the rebels." Aang felt Zuko stiffen beside him, but he was glad he chose to remain quiet. "They chose to attack the Firebending Academy, and I was u-" he cleared his throat. "I wasn't able to stop them in time."

There was an audible gasp across the crowd and people began to mutter. _If the Avatar can't stop them ... Why is he letting this happen ... He left us open to the rebels!_

"But I was able to face some of the rebels responsible, and we now know more about them that before. I assure you every effort will be made to protect Yu Dao from further attacks."

He made to leave the Council to rejoin his girlfriend but the crowd burst into yells of anger and frustration.

"What are you going to do?!" Someone yelled. "The Council Halls and the Mayor's home are destroyed, who knows what they'll do next!"

"You couldn't even stop them in the Fire Nation!"

"You've not stopped anything so far!"

It was then that Yuddha stepped forward, throwing his hands up pleading for silence. He felt dread in his stomach and tried to stifle a groan.

"Citizens! The truth is none of us have been able to predict or stop these attacks! I beg of you to put your faith in the Council once more, trust that with the Avatar's help we can bring these rebels to justice."

Aang looked across at him curiously, unsure of what to make of Yuddha's new frame of mind, though it certainly seemed to calm the crowd and for that Aang was thankful. He turned to head back to Katara and felt Zuko's hand on his arm.

"Meet us in the inn in fifteen minutes," he said, his voice devoid of emotion. Aang watched him turn and leave with empathy in his heart, he wasn't sure how he could tell Zuko what had happened, especially as he had told him to stay in Yu Dao.

He slumped back over to Katara, whilst Appa and Momo, sensing his upset both groaned and chattered to him. Momo flew and landed on Aang's shoulder, rubbing his face against his chin. He laughed softly and scratched the sympathetic lemur behind the ear.

"That went better than expected," Katara said softly.

"I suppose that's true. But the people haven't even heard what I did in the Capital, yet they've already lost trust in me."

"We'll cross that bridge, sweetie." She kissed him gently on the cheek.

"Sugar Queen!"

They both swung round to see a short, sturdy figure running towards them, a wide grin on her face.

"Toph!" Katara cried, embracing her friend. "What are you still doing here? I thought you'd be at your school."

"Nah, I'm helping at the mines right now, I'll get back to teaching soon enough." She paused. "Aang you feel like crap."

"Thanks." He grumbled.

"What on earth happened?"

"I'll tell you everything back at the inn," he replied. "Zuko said to meet us there in fifteen."

"Oh, Katara!" Toph explained, hitting her head.

"What?" Katara replied in alarm.

"Almost forgot to say. Props to your manic move to water bend across and entire ocean, I never thought that even you could be that mental."

Katara blushed.

The three of them entered the inn not long later, Aang at the head. He saw the Council Members and Zuko sat around tables that had been pushed together for them, each with solemn expressions. Kama stood at the bar, and welcomed them as they entered.

"Avatar Aang!" She cried. "So pleased to have you back here, I was getting worried after you stormed out last time."

"I'm ok, Kama," he replied with a smile, happy to see her soft wrinkled face was anything but angry with him. "Kama, I'd like you to meet Katara, I'm not sure the two of you have actually met before."

Katara walked forward and Kama took her hand, her eyes sparkling. "It's lovely to meet you, Kama," she said with a smile.

"No the pleasure is all mine, Master Katara! Oh darling, Avatar Aang told me you were pretty, but my girl you are beautiful."

Katara blushed, "t- thank you," she said awkwardly, glancing at Aang whilst Kama beamed at her.

"Much to pretty for the Avatar, for sure," she laughed. "You guys and girls go and sit down and I'll bring you all some tea."

Aang bowed and led Katara and Toph over towards where the rest of their company was seated. Yuddha immediately narrowed his eyes and stood. "Should she be here?" He asked coolly, gesturing at Katara.

"Katara is fine," Aang said, his voice equally as cool, staring into Yuddha's eyes. "You wanted a representative for the Water Tribe, didn't you?"

"Yes but your filly isn't quite what I had in mind," he sneered.

"Filly?!" Katara yelled, raising her fists.

"Yuddha, please," Zuko interrupted, standing and putting his hand on Katara's shoulder. "Katara is a Master and furthermore defeated the former Firelord Azula, she is more than capable of representing her people."

"Does it really matter at this point," the Mayor sighed. Aang regarded him properly for the first time and saw his nothing but hopelessness and pain etched across his face, his wife Ela looked just about the same.

"Of course it matters," Aang said softly. "Mayor Morishita, Ela Morishita, I'm sorry that I wasn't there to protect your home. But I promise you that I will bring the ones responsible to justice. You have my word as the Avatar on that," he held his fist to his heart. The Mayor looked up at him and nodded bleakly.

The three of them took their seats, and Aang could see Zuko shifting in his chair, desperate to ask what had happened back in the Fire Nation, but he was clearly still nervous after how Aang had been with him the night he'd left Yu Dao. Aang could feel the dread in his stomach, knowing he would have to explain exactly how the Academy had met it's final end, but there was no point dragging out the inevitable.

"I need to talk to you all about what happened in the Fire Nation," he said, his voice heavy. "No one was hurt, Zuko," he added, seeing his expression. "We evacuated all the key points in the Capital in anticipation of the attack, fortunately I was right about what they planned to attack."

"So how did it happen?" Houka asked, his voice hushed.

"There were earth benders and fire benders," Aang sighed. "Together they t- well, they started to take the building down. The earth benders rocked the building between them and broke it's foundations, and the fire benders worked inside."

"But the guards," Zuko said weakly. "The guards must have seen them do it?"

"It was like they couldn't see them," Aang wondered, "I could barely spot them myself, like they had made themselves ... irrelevant? I don't know how to explain it. I attacked them, and was able to put out the fire, but the guards really were no match for the rebels. They worked as a team, it was difficult for them to break their ranks. And almost the entire Capital is made from stone," he added, throwing his hands in the air. "It's like a playground for earth benders."

Zuko winced, and covered his eyes.

"But ... that isn't all. There was someone with them. Someone who was able to-" he felt his voice falter and his hands start to shake. Katara grabbed his hand immediately under the table, gripping tight. He took a deep breath and tried once more. "He was able to control me."

"What do you mean control you?" Yuddha asked doubtfully.

"It's like he had complete control over my emotions, and he manipulated them against me. He forced me in the Avatar State and-" he faltered once more and shook his head furiously.

"I wasn't entirely full of confidence when I said that the citizens could trust you to fix this," Yuddha said coldly. "But now we're fighting an enemy who is able to control you?"

"It isn't Aang's fault," Katara snapped suddenly. "If he had had any control over himself he wouldn't have done any of what he did in the Capi-" she froze. Aang groaned internally, he had hoped he could avoid the details for now, but in her defense of him she had said to much.

"What he did?" Zuko uttered with difficulty. "What do you mean what he did?"

Aang knew the colour had drained from his face, and felt the frightened faces around the table turning to his own, even Toph's eyes were wide. For a second he felt panicked, but forced the feeling back down inside himself, terrified of losing control like he had last night with Katara. He breathed deeply and swallowed, his hands still shaking.

"I was the one that destroyed the Academy," he whispered. Zuko snarled. "I had no control over the Avatar State and-" he shook his head again, hoping they had heard all they had needed, but Zuko was standing now and glaring down at him.

"And what?"

"I remember being angry, so angry. Whatever that man did to me I couldn't stop it. In the Avatar State I crushed the Academy, I turned on a guard but Katara stopped me. She managed to stop all of it." He left out the part where he had tried to kill Katara, and he knew from the way she squeezed his hand that she was glad he had too.

"So, this man turned you into a weapon," Yuddha said, matter-of-factly as Zuko slumped back in his seat.

"I suppose so," Aang sighed.

"But he was weak against my water bending," Katara interrupted, standing and staring at each of them in turn. "He could control Aang's energy, or spirit, or whatever it was, but he couldn't defend himself against my water bending attacks. If his rebels hadn't been there to stop me I could have defeated him."

"So this is a good old fashioned bender on bender battle then?" Toph asked. "Twinkletoes you just stay out of it."

"It's not going to be a simple as that," he yelled, exasperated at how narrow-minded they had been about this. "Tonrar wants to control me for a reason, he's not just going to leave alone."

"Did you say Tonrar," Chou gasped. She had been silent so far, her face a fog of doubt, but now she was a picture of fear and disbelief. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Why? Who is he?"

"He's ... he's not strictly real. He's a legend, a myth."

"He looked pretty real to me!" Aang cried incredulously.

"My dad told me the tales when I was a little girl. I never liked the fairy tales with the happy endings." She cleared her throat and looked seriously around the group. "Tonrar was a member of the Southern Water Tribe, or so the stories say. No one ever really knew his true name, so he was named Tonrar, for the devil. He had powers that none had seen since the very first Avatar."

"What power?" Aang almost whispered. "He accused me of stealing a power for myself." It was then that it hit him.

"He could control the spirits, but more importantly, he could control people. There was those who called him an Energy Bender, others that called him the Vessel, but one thing for sure, he alone had power to rival the Avatar's."

There was silence around the table, no one dared to speak. _That was what he was talking about ... I was given the power to bend the energy within a person and take away their bending. That was what he thought I stole._

"But, what does he want? He told me that the Avatar never brought balance to the world. I thought he meant the coalition but the earth benders and fire benders were working with him as a team."

"He wanted the world to once again belong to the spirits," she replied. "There are some who say that he is just a spirit himself, and that he only became the darkness he was when the Avatar decided to separate the human and the spirit world."

"The Avatar separated the spirit world from ours?" Aang asked, confused.

"Shouldn't you, like, know this stuff?" Toph asked bluntly. "Being the Avatar and all."

"I'm like the hundredth Avatar, Toph, you can't expect me to remember everything that happened in my past lives!" Toph just shrugged at him.

"But as I said, he's just a myth," Chou almost sounded pleading and she looked desperately into Aang's eyes. "Spirits can't just go walking around and commanding humans!"

"Stranger things have happened," Houka said, his voice hushed. "Avatar Aang took Firelord Ozai's bending away ... no one thought anything like that could be possible."

Another silence set over them. Aang felt so confused, wondering over this man who, according to legend, was able to control spirits and bend energy. But that wasn't quite right ... he could bend his energy, the Avatar's energy; Katara hadn't been affected by him at all. But still ... the spirits? He had seem some strange things in his one hundred and seventeen years, but this felt like a whole new terror.

"So what's the plan?" Toph piped up. "Me, Katara and Zuko can kick some spirit butt, you guys can do your important Council stuff, and Aang can be bait."

"Toph!" Katara cried.

"What? It's a good an idea as any. This guy wants Aang, right? We just gotta make sure he doesn't get close enough to turn Aang all ... 'Aangsty.'" She nudged him with a wide smile on her face.

"I never thought I'd miss Sokka so much," he replied blandly.

"I can help," Ela announced suddenly. "Those of us who can bend will join you. Our home, out City, it's all been destroyed by the rebels, it's only fitting we join you in the fight."

"What even makes you think that they'll approach Yu Dao again?" Yuddha said. "If their goal isn't to break down the coalition then what do they possibly have to gain from all this?"

Aang recalled what Tonrar had said to him, s_oon the world will see you just as I do. The world will fear you, and hate you._ For now, though, he wanted the Council to believe that they had only to protect this City. He didn't want them involved in this fight, risking their lives, the less they knew about Tonrar's true intentions the better.

"I think it's a good idea," he said slowly. He felt Katara and Zuko look at him in disbelief. "But we need to cover our bases across the Capital and the Colonies. Zuko, you need to return to the Fire Nation."

"I had already planned to," Zuko interjected. "I've already left my people unguarded for too long."

"Mayor, Ela, after what happened to your home I think the citizens will find hope in your resolve. You need to keep Yu Dao calm. I need all of you here ready to protect the city if Tonrar should decide to attack again."

"And you?" Yuddha asked, his eyes narrowing.

"I will do just as Toph suggested, act as bait. But I won't stay in Yu Dao, I'm not putting you in any more danger than you're already in."

"And if they come back? What then?"

"Fight." His voice took on a quality none had heard before. His silver eyes dancing in the low light of the room, and his jaw set. "Don't forget how Yu Dao stood down the siege from both Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom armies. Or how Yu Dao convinced both the Firelord and the Avatar that the Harmony Restoration Project wasn't the right decision. Surely you can stop a few rebels?" He smirked at Yuddha. Yuddha glared back, until a dark grin lit his face.

"Aye, that we did." He stood. "If we can't protect ourselves from some rebels then what hope have we of becoming the greatest City in the Earth Kingdom?"

The Mayor, Chou and Houka looked uncomfortable for a moment, but Ela had already risen from her seat, her fists clenched and her face set in agreement. Slowly the remaining three nodded their heads. Aang couldn't help it, he smiled across at them feeling, for the first time, that maybe these five people before him were the future of Yu Dao after all.

Later on that night, after the Mayor and his wife had departed for the temporary accommodation, and Yuddha, Chou and Houka had gone back to their homes, only Aang and his three friends remained. Kama had left for bed, though had told them to help themselves to some tea if they so desired. But Aang's mood had fallen once more as he looked across at Zuko, taking in the hurt look on his face.

"Zuko," Aang spoke to his friend. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have reacted as I did that night. It should have been you there when Tonrar attacked." He sighed. "Maybe Tonrar wouldn't have attacked at all if I had not taken your place."

"I understand why you left," Zuko replied, looking up at Aang, his face a picture of emotions. "I put Katara in danger, I should have thought more clearly before I told her about the Council Halls."

"I'm sitting right here," she snapped, crossing her arms across her chest.

"The Academy was destroyed, and I imagine Mai will give me hell for it when I get back, but now we know about Tonrar. About his ability. Maybe soon we'll know more about what he wants."

"There's more to that, too" Aang said softly. "I just didn't want to say in front of the Council. It's not the coalition he wants gone, it's not even Yu Dao. He told me he wanted the world to see the Avatar as he did. He plans to turn the world against me."

"Well then it's become more important that you stay away from this creep," Toph said. "How better to turn the world against you than take hold of your Avatar powers?"

"I can't let others fight him! It's because of me he's here!"

"Spirits, Aang, will you just listen, for once?" Zuko cried, surprising them all. "Stop being the Avatar for one second and just think. If he gets close to you he will take control of you and the world will be lost. You really want to risk that? Just for the sake of your ego?"

Aang was stung, he looked across at his friend. "My ego?"

"I get it, you don't want to face the Air Temples right now. I understand the responsibilities of repairing a Nation more than most, but you can't make up for your failures there by blindly running into battle."

Aang angrily opened his mouth to respond but stopped. Zuko was right. His fear of what lay ahead of him, of the future of the Air Nomads had crippled him. His gaze fell down to the table.

"I think leaving Yu Dao as soon as you can is the best idea," Zuko continued, his tone softer this time. "I will send a hawk to the Fire Nation tonight and send for an air ship."

"I didn't think you used them any more?" Katara quipped.

"They're faster than ship, right now I just need to be home."

"We can take you back on Appa," Katara offered, looking over at Aang who was still staring down at the table.

"No, I need to return by my own means, especially after what happened in my absence, or what honor do I have remaining? Katara and Toph you stay with Aang. If only you can calm him then don't ever leave his side."

Aang silently listened to Zuko giving instructions, humiliated and furious with himself. He really needed babysitting?

"There are some things I need to take care of first," Toph said. "I'm still partly in charge of that mine, don't you forget. I can't just up and leave."

"There's been just over a week between each attack so far," Aang said, his voice devoid of emotion. "We should have a week to get stuff done, but then we'll need to leave."

"Here's a thought." They all looked over at Katara. "Can't we make it seem like Aang isn't in Yu Dao? Have the Council announce that Aang has left in search of the rebels? If they don't think Aang is here then we can hide safely until we're ready to leave and the rebels will have no reason to come here. Is there really anything else they can destroy to make a point?"

"Nice, Sugar Queen," Toph said, clapping her across the back.

Aang hated the idea of hiding, but he already knew there was no point arguing with them. For a brief second he imagined running off whilst everyone slept tonight. If they didn't know where he was then he wouldn't have to worry about Katara and Toph putting themselves in danger for him.

"Ok, do it," Zuko agreed. "I'll talk to them in the morning. For now, Aang, you stay here in the inn until Toph is ready."

"Great," he muttered.


	11. Chapter 11

It took much longer to get things sorted than Aang had hoped, and in the weeks that followed he sat miserably in his room. Much of his time was spent sat cross-legged on the bed, trying to meditate and get a grip of his emotions, but it felt as though the ability was long gone. Katara tried to encourage him and keep him entertained, but he felt so trapped and so miserable that even her company did little to lift his mood. True to the plan, the Mayor had announced two days after the meeting at the inn that the Avatar had left Yu Dao in search of the rebels that had threatened them and damaged them so, and Zuko had left not long after when the air ship arrived for him. But despite everything going so smoothly Aang couldn't help but feel hard done-by.

As it rolled into the third week Aang began to grow more and more impatient. His attempts to meditate intensified, but he was losing this battle and he knew it. At the very least there had been no news of any attacks in the Fire Nation or the Colonies, so there was hope that Tonrar and rebels had bought the story of Aang leaving Yu Dao and were searching for him. He had hoped such knowledge would calm him, but there had been no such luck.

That morning, Aang sat as he usually did. Katara had left, no doubt helping Kama. She too had to remain hidden through the course of the weeks, as it was generally assumed wherever she was Aang was. Toph was no doubt still at the mines, though he was unsure what could possibly be taking this long. He took a deep breath, trying to stop his mind wandering so much. This had once been so simple, had come so easily to him. Was it just that he was still so angry or had Tonrar done much more damage to him than he had initially thought. It was then that something caught his attention from the window. From his room part of the large stone wall surrounding the city was visible, and he was able to see the tall doors that separated Yu Dao from the rest of the world. He had chose the room for that purpose, so that he could keep track of those that came to and from the city. For the past two weeks there hadn't been much activity aside from the usual shipments of food and supplies going in and out, but today he looked out to see a Fire Nation airship alighting just outside of the gates. He could only make out a small bit of it, but what else flew and had the Fire Nation insignia printed across it's entire? Could Zuko be back? He panicked, if Zuko was back then that meant something had happened. He leapt from his bed and ran over to the window.

He saw two figures run towards the gate, one was clearly Toph and the other wore a blue robe pulled over their head which he recognised as Katara's. His face was pressed against the glass, trying to catch who was about to alight the air ship, tutting as Katara and Toph disappeared behind the gates. He hated being stuck inside. He sat there for a further ten minutes, his face sliding down the glass.

"Any day now, folks," he muttered. Momo, who had been sleeping on his pillow chirruped and leaped onto Aang's shoulder, making him jump and bang his forehead against the glass. "Ouch! Momo, buddy, watch it." He reached round and picked up the lemur, holding him in front of him. Momo squeaked at him again, then looked towards the window. Aang followed his gaze and saw figures disappear just out of his field of vision. "Monkeyfeathers, Momo, you distracted me!"

He let the lemur climb back onto his bare shoulder, and headed towards his door, peering out cautiously. So far it seemed quiet, so he tiptoed out and headed towards the stair case. The lounge was empty as he had hoped and it was then he heard Katara's voice at the door. He rushed down the stairs to see who had come off of the airship and as the door opened he saw someone he was both pleased yet terrified to see.

"Sokka!" He almost gasped. Sokka stood before him, just as surprised to see Aang standing there with the lemur on his shoulder. Then suddenly he thundered towards him and planted a punch smack against Aang's face, sending him sprawling onto the floor with an oof, Momo screeching and leaping off his shoulder.

"Sokka!" Katara screeched in return. "What the hell!"

"That," Sokka snarled, pointing a finger at the dazed Avatar lying before him, "is for almost getting Katara killed!"

Aang held his wrist to his nose, realising that it was bleeding, then pulled himself back up.

"I suppose I deserved that," he said gruffly, wincing as he touched his nose.

Sokka continued to glare at him, then next thing he knew he was being pulled into a hug by the tall Water Tribe man before him. Aang couldn't help it, he burst out laughing, hugging Sokka in return. "It's good to see you too, Sokka." The two broke apart and Aang touched his nose gingerly again. "But seriously I think you broke my nose."

Katara huffed and pushed her way past her brother, bending the water out of her flask. She placed her hand against Aang nose which glowed briefly. "There," she said.

Aang wiggled his nose appreciatively. "Thanks, sweetie."

"I'm not apologising for that," Sokka said, crossing his arms.

"Don't," came Toph's cackle from behind them. "That was brilliant." Aang looked over and it was then that he noticed Suki standing beside her, still shocked at what Sokka had done.

"Hi Suki," Aang said, waving. "What are you guys even doing here?"

"Why do you think, Aang?" Sokka said, exasperated. "My sister decides to take a swim in the ocean and only leaves a note. We took the ship to the Fire Nation and borrowed one of Zuko's airships. I hope you know our honeymoon so totally ruined," he added, glaring at Katara.

"Honeymoon? Wait, you guys got married already?" Aang asked reproachfully, looking between Sokka and Suki.

"Already?" Suki laughed. "Sokka only proposed a year ago."

"We did invite you, but then Zuko told us that your hawks had been intercepted," Sukko shrugged.

"Wait, what? By who?"

"Beats me! You really don't seem all that clued up on recent events, buddy. And no offense, but you really should shave and shower." He gestured to Aang's beard.

"Actually he just has a beard now," Katara giggled.

"Whoa, Twinkletoes has a beard?" Toph cried, and then she burst out into a roar of laughter. "Oh Aang, I can't tell you how much I wish I could see that."

"It's been there for months!" Aang said, his voice rising. Everyone just laughed harder at his tone.

"It's good to see you two again, though," Suki said to him and Toph.

"You too, Suki," Aang replied, feeling genuinely happy for the first time in many weeks.

"So what's the deal? Zuko and Katara filled us in a little so far ... the Council Halls, Mayor's house and the Firebending Academy all taken down by rebels?" Sokka spread his palms. "How did that even happen? They're not small buildings."

Aang sighed, feeling considerably less elated than he had done a moment before, and decided to sit down at one of the chairs at the tables. "Honestly, Sokka, there's a whole lot more than that going on right now."

Sokka and Suki sensed the tone of this voice and looked across at each other.

"Tell you what," Suki said. "Me and Sokka are starved, let's get some food and some quiet and we can talk about it.

It was considerably later that night when Aang finished up telling them about his encounter with Tonrar, and in this version he hadn't left out how he had tried to kill Katara. Sokka and Suki stared at him, their eyes wide and completely lost for words.

"So for the time being I'm hiding out here in Yu Dao until Toph has finished up at the mines," Aang continued. "The Mayor convinced people that I had left to look for the rebels, and there hasn't been a single attack since then."

There was an uneasy silence across the table, and Katara still had her fingers tightly between his own. Toph sat back in her chair, her feet planted firmly on the ground, listening to their emotions. Eventually Sokka stirred.

"So, what you're saying is that there's someone out there who's able to send you into crazy Avatar mode just by raising his hand?" He said, his voice hoarse.

"That's what he said," Toph replied.

"And this guy is taking out parts of the Fire Nation and the Colonies?"

"He said that, too."

"And you're still not really sure why?"

"You're really on the ball, Sokka!"

"I have an idea why," Aang interrupted. "But it's his final goal that I'm struggling with. He wants the world to turn against me ... well, maybe he wants the world to think I've turned against it," he added glumly. "So far it seems news of what happened in the Fire Nation has stayed there, I guess no one really saw other than the guards."

He noticed Katara and Toph glance at one another and shift uncomfortably.

"What? Wait, never mind, don't tell me." He slouched back in his chair.

"No one seems to know for sure what happened, but you know how news travel," Katara said softly, squeezing his hand.

"It varies between you accidentally destroying a building putting out the fire to having killed seven guards," Toph murmured. "But hey, chin up, it's only seven."

"What?!" Aang felt panic in his chest, suddenly angry that the world would really think that he, Aang, could kill seven people. He hadn't even killed Ozai! "Why do I even bother for these people?" He sat up, his voice turning into a snarl. "The other Nations are so ungrateful, so stupid ..." his snarl gave way to a hiss and he felt the anger bubbling in his stomach, his eyes beginning to glow.

"Aang!" Katara grabbed his chin and turned his face to hers, and at the site of her large blue eyes the anger faded and he felt his body slump back into his chair. Her face remain set and he knew that she simply couldn't fear him like that, but his heart plummeted to his feet when he saw the reaction of his friends. Toph was stood, her fist clenched and her feet apart, ready to encase him in the stone underneath him, and Sokka and Suki had their weapons drawn. He lowered his face to his lap.

"I think I just need to go to bed," he said, rising from the chair.

"Aang," Katara said softly, reaching for his hand.

"No, it's ok, Katara. I just need some rest."

He avoided the gazes of his friends and climbed the stairs, turning right along the hall towards his room. But when he was out of sight he lent back against the wall, his hand on his chest. It had happened so quickly, he hadn't even had time to try and calm himself ... _what did he do to me?_ He heard Katara's voice below, and despite not wanting to eavesdrop on his friends, he couldn't help it

"It's not his fault, Sokka," she whispered. "Tonrar did something to him, if he gets angry he struggles to control it."

"He conveniently left that part out, Katara," Sokka hissed. "I take it it's happened before?"

"Once," she admitted. "But I can stop him, so long as I'm around he'll be ok."

"I know you love Aang," Sokka said, his voice softer. "But that part isn't Aang. In that state he's nothing more than ... than a weapon! You have to stay away from him. What happens if you can't stop him?" Aang felt hurt at Sokka's words, but knew he was right.

"And the alternative?" Katara spat out. "Let him disappear off to find Tonrar on his own? If I'm not there we will lose him."

"So what was your plan?" Suki interrupted. "You can't be planning to hide out here in this inn forever."

"Me, Toph and Aang are leaving, and we're going to get as far away from people as we can. Aang said how Tonrar was weak against my water bending. If we can bait him out then Toph and I can take him down."

"You and Toph are going to take down Tonrar and his rebels?" Sokka said, incredulously.

"Well what would you do?" Katara snapped in return.

"Oi, you know I can take them!" Toph cried.

"Much the same," he interrupted, "except I wouldn't have just you and Toph fighting. You need someone ruggedly handsome and skilled with a boomerang, and a Kyoshi warrior."

Aang's heart skipped, though he had to stifle a groan. He couldn't possibly have the four of them risking their lives!

"What? Come on, Sokka, for real? Aang hates the idea of me and Toph going let alone you guys too."

"Meh, details," Sokka scoffed. "But the fact is there is no way my sister is going without me."

"It'll just be like old times," Toph said, her voice flat. "Stuck on a flying bison with you guys."

Aang retreated to his room, and the urge to leap out of his window and take off without them was strong. He stood staring out of his window, not bothering to turn on the lamps. He was seventeen, and he was the Avatar, did he really need to continue putting his friends at risk? Wasn't it his duty to deal with this on his own? He reached for his staff and opened the window, placing one leg on the frame.

"What do you think you're doing?"

He froze and looked round to see Katara glaring at him.

"If you do that we're just going to follow you."

Aang sighed and took his leg from the frame.

"This is crazy, Katara, you guys are all putting yourself at risk again," he shook his head. "I can't lose you."

"You're not going to," Katara said matter-of-factly, closing the door behind her. She pulled off her robe and hung it up.

"Aren't you going back to your room?"

She laughed. "What, so you can jump out the window? No, I'm staying here." She pulled off her dress and Aang quickly looked away, heat rising to his face. "Now get into bed, I'm tired."

Aang peeked round to see that Katara had already got under his blankets. He loved that woman, but she could be a right pain. He sighed and closed the window, propping his staff up against the desk. He pulled off the robe that lay across his chest and shoulder and gingerly sidled in next to Katara, painfully aware that she was just in her underwear. He'd seen her in her underwear many times before, when she first taught him water bending and on some of their innocent journeys across the world where they would bath in the pools. But on this occasion it felt downright terrifying.

"I take it you heard what Sokka said," she whispered to him.

"Yeh."

"Please don't argue about it, Aang." She rolled over to face him. "Sokka's angry, but he'll always care about you. Just let us help, this plan could work."

He looked into her large blue eyes, swimming with emotion and defiance. As time went by and as he and Katara grew older he found himself falling more and more in love with her. She had always been determined, but she was turning a woman with more strength and heart than he imagined possible in a person. Her resolve was solid as a rock, her spirit as great as her beauty. And whilst his own core was breaking apart piece by piece he realised that he needed her now more than ever. Without her he was truly lost.

"Ok," he breathed. They kissed passionately, and when they broke Katara shifted to rest her head down on his arm. He pulled her close and closed his eyes, the two lovers falling asleep in one another arms.

~

They were woken the next morning by knocking on the door. Aang opened his eyes to see Katara's looking straight back at him, and ignoring the knocks he kissed her. She smiled then punched him playfully on the chest.

"Get up," she giggled.

The knocking continued. "Aang if you don't answer in three seconds I'm coming in. One, t-"

"I'm up!" He called, not wanting to witness the reaction Sokka would have to finding him and Katara lying in bed together. "Be down in a minute."

Katara giggled again and pulled Aang into a kiss.

"I thought you wanted me to get up," he said playfully.

"Yeh, we really should," she said, but pushed Aang onto his back and began to kiss him again, this time passionately. He moaned softly as she gently nibbled his lower lip and wrapped his arms around her, not wanting the kiss to end. He trailed one hand up the back of her neck, then ran his hand through her hair, and this time it was her turn to moan. He'd never heard a sound so wonderful.

Sokka banged on the door once more. "One minute, Aang! Come on we got stuff to do and Katara's already left her room!"

They broke apart, blushing at one another as Aang looked up at her face. "We probably should get up," his whispered.

"Probably," Katara sighed, and then she threw her leg round him, sitting on top of his body, before sliding off the other side to jump from the bed. Aang realised he had held his breath through the entire process. Katara headed off to the bathroom and he heard the shower start, and he suddenly realised how badly he wanted to join her. But then Sokka started pounding on the door again.

Aang climbed out of bed, hastily kicking Katara's dress to the side of the room, and opened the door to glare at Sokka.

"Dammit Sokka at least let me shower," he snapped.

Sokka narrowed his eyes and peered into Aang's room, then saw the steam coming from the bathroom. "Alright," he said, his tone suspicious, "but if my sister is in there I will punch you again."

"I haven't seen Katara since last night, she's probably at the market already," Aang said, not skipping a beat.

"Shower, then we'll see you downstairs," Sokka said, then he pointed two fingers at his eyes and pointed at Aang, backing away down the hall. Aang rolled his eyes and closed the door. He looked round to see Katara standing in her towel and clapping.

"Bravo, Avatar, I'm impressed," she said with a grin. "Now go shower, you know he'll be back."

Aang realised he had been staring and looked away quickly. "Right!"

Katara headed down when she was done, and Aang waited a few minutes before following her. He heard Sokka exclaim how he didn't think Katara was in her room and heard her smart reply, "I was in the shower, I must not have heard you knock." He grinned to himself as he left the room, then jumped lightly down the stairs.

"Morning everyone," he said, then walked by Katara and kissed her head, "morning, sweetie."

"You're in a better mood than last night," Suki said, a knowing smile on her face.

"Just slept well, I guess," he said hastily, sitting down at the seat available next to Sokka. "Look, I'm sorry about last night. What Tonrar did to me ... I'm trying to control it."

"So whenever you get angry you just ... Avatar State?" Toph asked. "No offense, Twinkletoes, but you have been one grouchy guy lately."

"No, really angry. It's not like I lose it every time I get a little bit annoyed," he said with a frown.

It was then that Kama appeared, holding bowls of food, "I hope you don't mind, I cooked you up some breakfast," she said sweetly.

"Thank you, Kama," Aang replied.

"Forever grateful!" Sokka cried, as his stomach rumbled comedically.

"So, I don't know if Katara has told you yet," Suki said, smiling still, "but Sokka and I are coming with you guys."

"Are you sure?" Aang asked, hoping they would change their mind. "Don't you have to be at the South Pole or ..?"

"Toph is all finished up here, apparently," Sokka interrupted. "So we leave today. Just buck up, Aang, we're coming with you whether you want us to or not."

"Where are we going?" Katara asked.

Sokka grinned, rice sticking to his teeth. "Now this is where that ruggedly handsome warrior I told you about has an idea. We go to the one place they expect us to be!"

Everyone's brows fell and they paused eating.

"Say what?" Asked Toph.

"Well, if they believed that you'd left where you do think the first place they'd expect you to go to be?" Sokka asked, his grin widening.

"The Air Temples," Aang said slowly, doubt etched across his face.

"Right, and which Air Temple do you reckon they'd think you'd go to?"

Aang frowned. "The Southern Air Temple ..?"

"Well that's where we're going," Sokka finished triumphantly, shoveling another spoonful of food into his mouth.

"That makes no sense!" Aang cried, throwing his hands in the air.

"It makes perfect sense! Chances are they've already looked there and they're not likely to come back."

"Or they could still be there," Aang added, crossing his arms. "You know, waiting in ambush or something?"

"Meh, details," Sokka said, waving his hand. "It's so obvious it's perfect! We can scout the area first on Appa and keep hidden in the temple."

"You're insane, Sokka, you know that right?" Aang shook his head. But he felt dread in his heart. He hadn't visited the Southern Air Temple since he was twelve. There he had found Gyatso and the skeletons of the Fire Nation Soldiers he had fought off. The fear of seeing that again was what had kept him away to begin with. Katara must have sensed his unease because she leaned forward to look at him.

"Aang, are you ready to go back there? After what Tonrar did we don't want to go somewhere that could be a trigger for you."

He sighed, and looked round at his friends. If Sokka was right then the Temple could be the safest place for them right now, but if he was wrong they could be flying into disaster. If Aang couldn't keep his emotions in check he could end up destroying the Temple or worse. But ... hadn't he been avoiding this for so long? Perhaps there was a reason this choice was suddenly put before him. Perhaps he had to go back to there after all.

"We'll go to the Southern Air Temple," he said at last.

"Alright! Team Avatar!" Sokka cried, throwing his fist in the air. He looked round at the glum faces surrounding him. "Oh come on guys, a little enthusiasm?"

"Team Avatar whoo!" Toph yelled, her expression not changing. "I'm really going to miss solid ground."

"Well, we better get started then," Suki said, rising from the table. "We'll need some supplies, bedding etc. Me, Sokka and Toph can do that since you two can't strictly be seen there yet-" she gestured to Aang and Katara.

"I gotta go to the mines first," Toph said.

"Ok, Aang and I can go and get Momo and Appa," Katara said. "We can meet you guys at the pool, Toph knows the place."

"Pool?" Aang asked.

"It's beautiful," Katara breathed. "It's where I hid Appa."

Over the course of the next few minutes Sokka, Suki and Toph got themselves sorted and ready to leave. They thanked Kama for her hospitality and the breakfast then after saying their goodbyes to Aang and Katara left for the mine. Aang and Katara remained seated for a while, finishing their tea before eventually she stood.

"Ok, stay here a second, I'll be right back," she smiled, heading up the stairs. Aang watched her go, smiling in turn. He heard a giggle and looked over to see Kama watching him with some amusement.

"I remember being that in love once," she said. Aang blushed but he felt warm and happy. "Do take care of yourself, Avatar Aang, whilst you're out there. I try not to overhear what you all talk about but that Tonrar doesn't sound like a very nice person."

"I'll do my best, Kama," he replied, standing and walking over to the bar. "Until we're back, I just want to thank you for how kind you've been to me and my friends."

"Nonsense, darling, it's been my honour to have you here." She beamed at him. "One second, I have something for you."

She disappeared out back for a few moments then came back with a bundle of food. "I heard you last night so decided to give you something to keep you all going for the first couple of days."

"That's very kind of you, thank you," he said, taking the parcel.

Katara came back down the stairs, carrying two robes with her.

"We'll have to walk," she said to Aang, passing him his robe, "no doubt someone would notice us if we flew there."

"Good point," he replied. He grabbed his staff and turned once more back to Kama. "Thank you again," he said with a bow.

"Yes, thank you, Kama," Katara said, bowing too.

"Just take care of yourselves," Kama replied, and Aang realised that she had a tear in her eye.

It was about a forty minute hike to the pool that Katara had mentioned, though it didn't take long for Aang to realise that they were headed towards the little oasis he had found months back. Part of him was a little put out as he had hoped to surprise Katara with the place later on, but it was still nice to be headed there with her now. The walked hand in hand much of the way, Aang helping her with the larger rocks though Katara insisted otherwise. Despite the situation he felt completely at ease. Just being alone with Katara for a while and not having to focus on anything other than the journey they were taking had helped to calm him, and a smile even played across his lips for much of the way. Eventually the climbed over a particularly large expanse of rock and took in the sight of the pool before them.

"Look at this, Momo," he said, gesturing to the fruit trees that sat ahead of them, as the lemur chirruped.

In response to his voice he heard a loud groan and Appa began walking towards him. He embraced Appa's large face and Appa licked him. "Great to see you too, you big hairy guy!"

"I found this place whilst looking for somewhere Appa could hide, and Momo too if he wanted," Katara explained, petting Appa. "I figured there's plenty of water and fruit for them here, it was the perfect place."

"I'm not sure they'll want to leave," Aang added with a laugh as Momo jumped from his shoulder and threw himself into one of the many berry bushes. "I've been here before," he confessed. "I'd come here to meditate. Well, try to."

Katara put a hand on his shoulder, concerned.

"It's ok, sweetie. Maybe finally facing my past will help, though the idea of going, well, home is still scary."

"Are you sure you're ready?" She asked softly.

Aang sighed, then looked her with a smile. "As ready as I'll ever be, I guess!"

Katara laced her fingers between his and together they walked over to the pool, looking up at the waterfall ahead of them.

"You know, we've got about an hour at least until the others get here, these seems like the perfect spot for some water bending practice if you ask me!"

"It has been ages since I practiced," Aang admitted. "I'm probably a little ru-" At that point a load of freezing water fell and dropped right over his head. He gasped and looked round to see Katara standing there, her elbows bent as she bended another globe of water between her hands, and she smirked at him playfully.

"You know I have to get you back for that," he laughed, looking down at his sodden robes.

"You can try," she said, spreading her legs slightly and readying herself. She threw the water at him and he only just managed to grab it, nearly slipping back. "You are fighting a Master now, Avatar, and I've spent the past four months training with Pakku."

Aang laughed deviously. He could let her win, but what would be the fun in that? If a battle was what she wanted a battle was what she was going to get. He twisted the globe between his hands, and around his body until it sped up, and then blasted it at her. She caught it but as she did Aang raised the water behind her as a wave, pulling it towards him and letting it drop down on to her head. Katara spotted his trick and raised her hand but wasn't quite quick enough. She spluttered, shaking her hands, then glared at him, her hair dripping and her dress soaked.

"Oh don't get grumpy, Master Katara," he laughed.

She flashed him a grin, shook her head, her hair falling from it's braid as she did so. The pulled more water from behind her, raising it into four columns behind her. The pair parried for the best part of half an hour, and Aang was more than impressed with the various moves that she had been taught by Pakku, and despite his earlier win was struggling to keep up with her pace. Eventually, as the pair began to tire, she went for her finishing more. She pulled the water into columns once more, firing discs towards him, but as he moved to dodge she pulled a tentacle of water around from the pool, which wrapped round his ankle, and with a flick of her wrist pulled him into the water. He spluttered and spat a spout of water from his mouth, and his robes spread around him in the deep water.

"Ok, you win."

"As if there was ever any doubt!" She walked over to the edge of the pool. "I didn't expect the pool to be so deep this close to the edge," she wondered. Aang pulled his soaked clothes over his head with some difficulty, and then air bended it onto the bank. "Not to mention cold."

He ducked his head under the water for a moment, then rose shaking the water from his ears. He breathed steam into the water surrounding him, then let himself float onto his back, his arms behind his head. He looked at her smugly.

"I still beat you," she said. She looked out over the the cliffs to her right, and Aang smiled at how the light from the sun played against her wet hair. "I can't see them at all."

"You said we had about an hour," he replied, yawning and closing his eyes. "And if Sokka's getting the supplies you can bet it'll be longer than that."

"It's nice to see you relaxed, anyway," she said. He opened one eye and looked at her. She was smiling sweetly at him, though he could still see the concern in her eyes. "I've missed the playful Aang."

He let his lower body sink back into the water and looked at her, realising for the first time just how much all of this must have been upsetting her. "I've missed you," he said softly, and then, "are you going back to the South Pole after all this?"

She seemed surprised by his question, then rubbed her arm uncomfortably. "To be honest I hadn't really thought about it. I know Sokka and Suki will, he seems happy there. People have been leaving the South Pole to live in the Earth Kingdom and the Northern Water Tribe, I think Sokka's taken it upon himself to build home back up." She sat down at the edge of the pool. "It was nice being back ... seeing Gran-Gran-" her voice caught in her throat for a second. "But I didn't like being away from you."

Aang didn't know what to say. He wanted very much for her to stay her and help him build up Yu Dao, and even travel with him to restore the Air Temples when he was ready, but he didn't want to take her away from her people yet again.

"I guess we'll just have to see what happens," she finished with a sigh. It was then that she threw him a funny look, halfway between amusement and irritation. "You know, you promised me something for when I got back."

"I did?" He replied, trying to remember. She slipped her dress off, and he hastily averted his eyes, looking at the black rock. He saw her slip into the water out of the corner of his eye, she yelped.

"Cold!"

"I thought you already knew that," he laughed. He put his fists together, took a deep breath, and then blew a billow of steam onto the water, warming it up around them. She swam over to him and put her arms around his neck.

"You promised me you would kiss me for a whole week," she said, barely above a whisper.

"I did," he repeated, finding himself lost in her eyes. The pair kissed and he breathed contentedly out as she caressed the back of his head. He wrapped his hands around her waist, enjoying the feel of her bare skin beneath his fingers. They lost track of time as they kissed, her hands feeling his chest, and he found himself wishing that his life could just be this moment from here on. That he wouldn't have to face Tonrar, or worry about Yu Dao, or rebuild his home ... all he wanted was to stay in this pool with her and kiss her forever. He tentatively ran his hands down from her waist onto her hips, her kissing slowed and he felt her wrap her arms back round his neck again pulling him closer.

"What are you doing?!"

They both jumped and looked round to see Sokka and the other standing there, Sokka now covering his eyes and pointing at them.

"Water bending?" Aang offered, throwing his friend a half grin and hurriedly taking his hands off Katara's hips, very glad that they were still in the water.

Sokka peeked through his fingers, glaring at him. "I will hit you again!"

"What are you guys doing back so quick?" Katara asked, blushing deeply and edging away from Aang.

Sokka lowered his hand and gestured to Toph. "Earth bender. How did you guys not hear us?"

"Uh ..." Aang tried to think of a response but came up blank. He shrugged.

"Whatever, just-" he noticed Aang's robes and Katara's dress on the side. "Oh come on guys you knew we were coming!"

"I'm wearing trunks!" Aang cried. Suki and Toph burst out laughing, and Katara kicked him under the water. "Ouch!"

"Get dressed and get on the bison!" Sokka ordered.

Several minutes later everyone was climbing onto the back of Appa. Aang helped Katara up, both of them dry thanks to his air bending. "I can get on Appa," she laughed. He shrugged and smiled. Sokka made a disgusted noise. Aang leapt deftly onto the back of Appa's head, taking the reins.

"Ready for another adventure, buddy?" He asked. Appa groaned, and from behind him Momo chittered. "Alright then, yip yip!"

**A/N: Thank you, everyone, for the amazing reviews and support!**


	12. Chapter 12

They travelled for the rest of the day, having decided to travel along the outer edge of the Earth Kingdom to lessen the chances of them being seen. Sokka and Suki happily elaborated to Toph and Aang all that had happened in the South Pole since they arrived there, talking about Hakoda and Master Pakku's attempt to build up their village, Kanna's illness, and eventually leading onto their wedding. Katara had moved up to sit next to Aang at the reins, her head on his shoulder, and in truthfulness Aang had only been half listening to the pairs tales. He was holding one of Katara's hands on his, gently stroking the back of her palm, listening to her breathing growing softer as she fell to sleep against him. The more he focused on Katara the less fear he seemed to fear going back the to Southern Air Temple.

As the sun began to fall Aang suggested that they find somewhere to stop for the night. He knew that they were closing on to Makapu Village, and that Aunt Wu would likely put them up for the night if they asked. The group agreed and they gently descended upon the village, landing in the courtyard outside of Aunt Wu's home.

From the door of the house, a face peering out in curiosity and alarm at the large animal that had landed outside her home. But her expression soon turned to delight when she saw them.

"Aang!"

The group jumped off Appa and watched a girl of around fifteen run out towards them, her large pigtails bouncing in the wind and a wide smile on her face.

"Meng?" Next thing he knew the girl had thrown her arms round him, getting a faceful of hair. "Whoa!" He laughed. "Hey Meng."

She left go and beamed up at him. "Well look who grew up all handsome," she said, poking his chin. He could almost feel the daggers Katara was staring into the back of his head.

"Uh, thanks," he said, then hastily added, "you remember my friends?" He raised his hand and gestured towards them. "Katara and Sokka?"

She looked between the two and nodded, though there was a notable drop of her smile when she looked at Katara. "Hi!"

"And this is Sokka's wife, Suki, and Toph," Aang finished.

"Nice to meet you!" Meng replied, and Suki and Toph nodded at her. "So what brings you here?"

"Actually we just need somewhere to stay for the night," Aang replied. "Is there anywhere we can hide Appa? It's important that no one see us here."

"Ooh a secret mission," she squealed with delight. "Appa can go round the back of the house, we have a shelter that he can sleep in."

"Is Aunt Wu here?" Katara asked.

"Yup, she's inside, probably asleep by now. Come on Aang, I'll show you where to take Appa, you guys go on in."

Aang threw Katara an amused look and shrugged. She rolled her eyes at him but managed a smile.

"So where you been all this time?" Meng asked as Aang patted Appa on the head, gesturing for him to follow.

"The Earth Kingdom mostly," he replied. Meng pulled a face.

"And you only just came to say hello? After all the great advice I gave you?"

"There's been a lot going on, sorry Meng." He remembered something. "Hey, did you ever meet the guy with the big ears?"

Meng blushed, and shook her head. "Aunt Wu says it'll happen soon, though!"

They found the shelter and Aang led Appa inside, Momo stood on his shoulder. "Stay with Appa tonight, Momo, he'll need the company." Momo squeaked irritably at him.

"We got some hay over there for Appa," Meng said, pointing towards a storage hut, "I'll go get some."

Aang took in her small frame and the size of the bales and tried not to laugh. "It's ok, I'll get it." He walked a bit further away and then air bended a couple of bales over, letting them drop beside Appa.

"Whoa, I forgot you could do that!"

They headed back to the front of the house, Meng leading the way, Aang looking about the village remembering the first time he came here. He thought back to the advice Sokka had given him that day to win over Katara, and chuckled to himself. When inside he saw his friends sitting around a small table, and one of Aunt Wu's assistants pouring them tea. Aunt Wu herself walked in just after he did and she grinned at him.

"Avatar Aang! It's a pleasure to meet you again."

"And you, Aunt Wu," he replied, putting his fist to his palm.

"And Katara, Sokka, it's wonderful to see you as well."

The two of them bowed.

"Aunt Wu, this is Toph Beifong and Sokka's wife, Suki," Aang continued. "I hope you don't mind us intruding so suddenly, but we need somewhere to stay for the night."

"Of course, of course, be my guests. I'm afraid it's quite late and I need my sleep, but when you finish your tea Meng can show the girls to their room and Pita can show you boys to yours."

"Thank you," Aang replied. He took a seat next to Katara and helped himself to some tea. Pita followed Aunt Wu, but Meng came and sat with them.

"So what are you guys doing on your secret mission?" She asked.

"It's secret," Toph replied, one side of her face screwing up.

"What's wrong with your face?" Suki asked.

"I'm winking!"

"Are you blind?" Meng asked, leaning forward over the table, waving her hand in Toph's face.

"No," Toph replied sarcastically.

"Then why do your eyes look funny?"

"My eyes aren't funny, your eyes are funny."

"Ok then, well then what colour are my eyes?" Meng asked, looking triumphant.

"I don't know what colour your eyes are but I know what colour your face will be if you carry on," Toph said dryly.

"I think we should go to bed," Suki said hurriedly. "Show us to our room, Meng?"

"Sure!" Meng jumped up.

"See you in the morning," Katara said to Aang, kissing him on the cheek. He smiled up at her, ignoring the scowl on Meng's face.

"PITA!" Meng yelled. Then she gestured to the girls to follow her. Not long after Pita came down and showed Aang and Sokka to theirs.

The room was large, and on the floor lay two bed rolls. Sokka fell gratefully down to his, clearly glad that they weren't going to be spending the night in sleeping bags on rock in various shades of pointy. Pita bowed herself out of the room, and Aang bowed back before pulling off his robes and sitting on the bed.

"This could be the last night we spend in an actual house for a while," he said to Sokka. "Make the most of it!"

"There are plenty of buildings up at the Temple," Sokka replied. "I'm sure we'll find something comfortable."

Aang grunted in response and tried not to think of the Southern Air Temple. He climbed under the blankets and with a flick of his hand extinguished the lamp by the door. He rolled onto his side and closed his eyes, though sleep didn't seem all that keen on joining him. It seemed that Sokka had a similar struggle, as after twenty minutes he spoke.

"Aang?"

"Hmm?" Aang replied, regretfully opening his eyes.

"Do you think we stand a chance against this Tonrar guy?"

Aang rolled onto his back and looked over at Sokka, frowning. This had been his idea after all, how long had Sokka been having doubts?

"Honestly?" He asked softly.

Sokka looked back at him, his face set.

"I don't think it's going to be easy," Aang replied eventually. "I don't know if he's man or spirit. If he's a man ... he's only a strong as the rebels that surround him. If he's a spirit?" He paused, then looked up at the ceiling. "If he's a spirit then no. A mortal man can't slay a spirit."

Sokka was silent for a long time, Aang would have thought he had gone to sleep were it not for the sound of his breathing, somewhat unsteady. He knew Sokka was trying to speak, but perhaps the question he wanted to ask scared him as much as Aang felt it would scare himself.

"Can you?" Sokka asked eventually, his voice a barely audible whisper.

Aang sat up and looked over at Sokka once more.

"Well, I mean, you're not really a mortal man, are you?" Sokka continued. Aang could see a fire in his eyes and knew Sokka had gathered enough courage and momentum to ask him this, and he needed an answer.

"What do you mean? I can die, Sokka. I died before, remember?"

"Yes but you're reincarnated as the next Avatar? Like, your soul or whatever is the same each time." Sokka paused. "I mean, aren't you effectively part of the spirit world too?"

Aang blinked at him, unsure of what to say.

"Could you kill Tonrar? If he was a spirit?"

"Sokka, I don't know," Aang replied, his voice taking on an irritated tone that he was trying to keep under control. "I've never tried to kill a spirit ... I've never asked. And what makes you think I'd be willing to?" He added cooly.

"If it was the only way then you'd have to." Sokka's fists were clenched, but his voice remained calm.

"The truth is I have no idea how we're going to beat Tonrar," Aang replied. "If he's human then we capture him, we don't kill him. If he's spirit then I guess I just have to work it out myself."

Sokka continued to look at Aang for a time, and then lay back down. Aang sighed and fell back into his bed, knowing for sure that sleep wasn't coming to him that night. In time he heard Sokka's breathing ease up and realised that he had fallen asleep, and Aang gently pulled himself out of the blankets and pulled his robes back on. He grabbed his staff and slid out of the room. It was so quiet in the house that he could still hear Sokka's breathing from the hallway. He continued along, heading to the front door, and gently eased it open.

The village was just as quiet. Nothing stirred as the crescent moon shone overhead, bathing the ground in an eery light. He needed to connect with the spirit world, now more than ever, but his attempts lately had been nothing but failures, he looked around but knew there wasn't really anything here in Makapu of real spiritual value, and if we wanted to connect with the spirits he needed to find somewhere sacred. He sighed, his shoulders dropping, feeling lost once more. There was a time when he could be excused of not knowing what to do ... when he was twelve he and his friends knew there was much he didn't know or understand. But now? He was truly the Avatar now. He had defeated the Firelord, he had mastered the elements, and people expected him to have a plan. Sokka knew his place in the world. He was a husband, the future chief of the Southern Water Tribe, he was a warrior and he fought for the honour of himself and his people. He envied it; being so sure and so strong willed. But even after all Aang had achieved he felt lost, torn between being the Avatar, being a boyfriend, and being the future of the Air Nomads.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Aang jumped and looked round, seeing Aunt Wu standing behind him.

"I'm sorry, Aunt Wu," he said quickly. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"I'm up this early anyway, child," she said with a chuckle. "Come inside, have some tea. Everyone is still fast asleep."

He followed her in and sat at the table, he watched her put the kettle on the heater and jumped up to help. He placed his hand over the kettle and brought it to boil, Aunt Wu laughed and scoffed. "I guess there are some benefits to being the Avatar after all."

He laughed weakly and carried the tea over to the table, before sitting down once more. Aunt Wu poured the tea for them, and then contentedly took a sip. Aang followed suite, but hadn't the heart to enjoy it quite as much as she had. Truthfully he wanted to sleep, but his mind was too busy for that to happen.

"You are so different from when we first met," she said suddenly, frowning at him. "And not in a good way. You once came to me to ask me to see your future, and when I told you of the pain I saw all you wanted to know was about was a girl!" Aang looked down. "What happened to that child, Avatar? What has happened to leave you so broken?"

Aang didn't know what to say. In truth he didn't really know. He had lost his way without even realising it.

"Do you regret your choice with Firelord Ozai?" She asked softly.

"No," Aang said firmly, shaking his head. "It was the only decision I could make with any certainty."

"Do you regret bringing the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom together?"

Again he shook his head.

"Do you regret the coalition? Of bringing together each of the colonies?"

He looked up at her, thinking about Yuddha and how Ela had initially accused him of being more sympathetic towards the Fire Nation, but in truth he knew that it was the right way to go, and he eventually shook his head.

"I'd say as Avatar you've made some good choices," she said. She held out her palm. "Pass me your hand."

Curiously yet apprehensively he passed her his hand, and she held it palm side up. She looked intently at it for a time, tracing the creases, before looking back up at him, her expression empathetic.

"I can see so much in your future, Aang," she said softly. "So much of it good. I see children, I see a family, and I see happiness. But there is one thing standing in the way of that."

Aang took a deep breath, opened his mouth, but floundered. He shut it again and looked down.

"You know what that thing is, don't you?" She said softly.

Aang hated how cliché it sounded.

"You have to let go of your fears, Aang. I see so much anger in your heart, and you feel betrayed by the people you worked so hard to protect. But you can't look too deeply into it, after all there are some who see you only as the Avatar, not Aang."

"I don't know how to control this anger," he said softly. "I don't understand it, and I don't know how to make it go away."

Aunt Wu let go of his hand and smiled at him. "Face it. Don't hide from it, don't bottle it away inside you where it will rot. Embrace this part of you until you know it's true purpose."

Aang frowned at her, confused. "Embrace it? Aunt Wu I can't embrace these feelings, they serve no purpose but to taint me." He shook his head. "I'm not just the Avatar, I'm a monk, and an Air Nomad. To me anger is like poison. I can't explain fully but right now but I have to keep this anger as deeply hidden as I can before it's used against me."

"Each of our emotions serve a purpose," Aunt Wu replied calmly. Then she laughed. "If it weren't for Sokka's stubbornness and your love for the Water Tribe girl we may not have known about the volcano eruption until it was much to late!"

Aang shook his head again, wondering how it could be that she failed to understand how desperately he needed to let go of that anger, and how vehemently it seem to cling to him.

"Your anger is there because it needs to be," she continued. "There's a part of yourself that you're keeping locked away and anger is the response. Embrace the anger, discover it's purpose."

Aang looked up at her, ready to argue, but instead bowed his head to her. "Thank you, Aunt Wu."

"Now, try and get some sleep. I've got another cloud reading to do tomorrow and some studying before hand."

"I will," he replied, standing. "Goodnight."

He headed back up to where he and Sokka were staying, hearing Sokka's snores as he got closer. He rest his staff against the slide walls and fell back into bed. He lay there and sure enough sleep never came to him that night.

He woke everyone early the next morning, whilst the village was still peaceful, so that they could get away without anyone else in the village spotting him. Aunt Wu was nowhere to be found, so he wrote a note and left it on the table, addressed to her and sealed. Meng and Pita were also still asleep, which suited him fine. Together he and his little group climbed back onto Appa and they took off into the morning sky.

Sokka, Suki, Katara and Toph were all still sleepy, yawning noisily, but although Aang didn't sleep for long he no longer felt tired. He sat at Appa's head, steering.

"We got some breakfast in here if anyone wants any," Katara said.

"If?" Suki asked as Sokka grabbed the bag and looked inside.

"Oh come on Sokka you best not be putting your grubby hands all over our food," Toph said, snorting.

"Aang? Are you hungry?" Katara gently put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm ok," he replied, keeping his eyes forward. He felt her squeeze his shoulder gently. Those behind him said nothing for a moment, though he could almost sense their exchanged gazes of concern and doubt amongst them.

"You didn't sleep last night, did you?" Katara asked softly, taking in his dark circles. He looked round at her and forced a smile.

"I'm ok, sweetie, don't worry about me. Enjoy some breakfast."

She looked doubtful, but didn't press the matter, and climbed back into the saddle to join the others.

The journey continued in comparative silence. Toph and Sokka chatted between one another, and occasionally he would hear Suki and Katara giggle at them, but he was pleased to not be included in the conversations. They continued along the western edge of the Earth Kingdom, going inland only to avoid the Merchant's pier and a couple of small villages along the way. In time they passed by Senlin village and missed it by flying over the scorched area of forest that the spirit Hei Bai ruled over. It was then that Aang had an idea, and he slowed Appa, looking intently down at the forest.

"What are we slowing down for?" Suki asked.

"Look, Aang, the trees are growing again," Katara cried, climbing forward. "The world is healing!"

Aang smiled, looking at the future forest below them, feeling encourage for a moment. It was then that he spotted it, the large stone statue surrounded by a flattened stone, with new greenery shooting up all around.

"We have to stop for a moment," he said, guiding Appa down.

"Why?" Toph asked. "Where are we?"

"Aang we kinda don't have time for sight seeing," Sokka added.

"Just trust me," Aang replied shortly as Appa landed by the Hei Bai's statue. "This is where I first crossed over to the spirit world. I have to try." He jumped off.

"Try what?" Sokka demanded, sliding off Appa too.

"I haven't been able to cross over for a long time," Aang said sadly. "I severed my connection with Avatar Roku and since then I can't seem to cross over on my own. But if anyone can tell me who, or what, Tonrar is ..." He paused, suddenly fearful to speak the Face Stealer's name. "This is a spiritual place, I should be able to cross over here. Maybe Hei Bai can help."

The group watched as he set down his staff and sat cross legged in front of the bear statue. They looked around at each other, but Katara nodded and gestured that they move away from him.

"Give him some space," she whispered. For which Aang was thankful. He took a deep breath, put his fists together, and closed his eyes

He wasn't sure how long he sat there, willing for himself to cross over, trying to calm himself of the emotions within him. In part he begged for Hei Bai to come to him and help him cross, but the spirit never answered his call. He felt sweat drip down his forehead, and scowled. He shook himself mentally once more and tried to calm into a meditative state. For several more minutes, or maybe even hours, if continued to slow his breathing and clear his mind, but it became clear to him that it wasn't going to happen. Even here, a place so spiritual to him as well as the world, he was not able to cross over.

He opened his eyes and stood up. He tried to keep his calm but he felt rage an annoyance wash over him. "Dammit!" He yelled, kicking an acorn across the newly greened forest. He heard the others jump and yelp, surprised, and his shoulders slumped. "Come on," he mumbled, heading back to Appa. "We're done here."

No one said a single word as they continued their journey towards where Aang planned for them to spend the night, which suited him fine. In time he took them to an area of mountain not far from the shoreline, and Appa instinctively took them to a small cave that sat inside of it. Once there, they jumped off and began to set up their bedding and a fire. Aang stayed by Appa, rubbing his nose. He could tell his master was hurting, and his deep brown eyes looked into Aang's with nothing but love and empathy. Aang felt tears start to rise to his eyes but shook his head. He patted Appa once more, reaching into one of the bags and giving him some liché nuts.

"Are you going to eat something this time?" Katara asked, rubbing sticks together. He headed over and gently took the sticks from her, placing them onto the pile, and summoned a small flame from his fingers, setting them alight.

"I'm not very hungry," he said. "I'm going to try and get some sleep."

He avoided her gaze, not wanting to see the expression in her beautiful eyes, and headed back over to Appa, resting himself against his leg. Closing his eyes once more he willed himself to drift off to sleep.

When he woke he found himself standing on a vast rocky plane. Around him series' of jagged rocks burst from the ground, as if something had tunneled underneath, forcing the rock to break above it. He looked across the plane, devoid of any features besides the abused rock forms, and struggled to make out any definition on the horizon. For as far as he could see he was alone here, and he looked up into the sky where he could see what appeared to be a sea of water and ice, drifting eerily past him.

He tentatively tried to summon fire to his finger tips though achieved nothing, affirming his belief that he was in the spirit world.

"Or it could just be a dream," came a voice.

His heart leapt to his mouth and he swung round to face the being that had spoke to him, trying hard not cry out loud. Before him stood a man in deep black robes, much taller than Aang was. His face was the only area of skin Aang could see, and his features were almost beautiful; large feminine eyes, and soft lips that smiled at him. His bald head was bare, though on his forehead were two curled tattoos.

"Tonrar," Aang gasped, involuntarily taken several steps back.

"Hello Avatar," Tonrar whispered. "I have been looking for you."

"How am I here?" Aang demanded, feeling fear and anger rise in his gut. "What is it you want?"

"Where do you think here is?" Tonrar asked, cocking his head to one side. "Do you think this is the spirit world?"

"Yes," Aang's voice shook slightly, but he clenched his fists.

"Or maybe this could be a dream? Or maybe this landscape is your very soul, so lonely isn't it here?" Aang watched as Tonrar began to walk, heading towards one of the jagged teeth that rose from the ground. He admired it for a moment then gently caressed it, grinning to himself. "This place seems so old and so fragile. Just look at all of the fractures," he whispered, turning back to Aang and holding his arms wide.

Aang didn't take his eyes from Tonrar for a second, keeping his feet flat to the ground, ready to react at any moment.

"I can't imagine it has long," Tonrar continued, looking back around. He looked into the sky. "Why, imagine the pain it must feel."

"Want do you want, Tonrar?" Aang demanded once more.

"I want many things, Avatar," Tonrar replied, his voice deepening. "But for the most part I want to see you fall. Doesn't it sound so silly when it's put in such terms? Am I just another soul who wishes to see the Avatar finally extinguished for good?"

"Why?" Aang shook his head in wonder. "Why would a spirit want for that?"

Tonrar raised his fine eyebrows. "It surprises you?" He asked. "I had hoped you would understand much more. It is a pity."

"Tell me why," Aang persisted, taking a step forward. "Tell me why a spirit would want for the world to turn into chaos!"

"Chaos? No, Avatar, I don't want chaos. I want for the one who destroyed the world to finally come to justice. I want them to feel the loneliness I have felt."

Aang opened he mouth to retort but then, as suddenly as he appeared, Tonrar vanished. He spun on the spot, looking around him wildly. "Tonrar!" He yelled furiously. "I'm not done with you yet!" The world around him began to dissolve and he felt his body propelled forward, and he woke, gasping and sweating. He looked around him and saw the familiar darkness of the cave, and felt his chest, his heart battering at his ribcage.

His friends were still asleep, and he was glad that he hadn't woken them. He let his head drop into his hands, gasping and trying to catch his breath. He was more confused now than he had been before, wondering at the cold and painful place he had visited, and how Tonrar had been able to draw him into the spirit world that way. What did he mean? How had the Avatar destroyed the world? He lay back down against Appa, looking out at the sky beyond the cave entrance, surrendering himself to another sleepless night.

Like the morning before Aang woke everyone just before daybreak, ignoring their groans and yawns of protest at the hour. He extinguished the weak fire that lay between them all and bended the supplies onto Appa. Momo yelped as Aang picked up the roll of bedding he had been resting on. Again no one really spoke, and after patting Appa appreciatively they took off once more, Aang at the helm.

"You look exhausted," Katara tried tentatively. "Come on, Aang, get some sleep, let one of us fly Appa."

"I'm ok," Aang replied, his voice devoid of emotion.

"Looky, Aangsty," Toph snapped, Aang wincing at the nickname. "I get there's this angry Tonrar guy and you have your Avatar duties and blah blah blah, but you have got to stop this. Stop lying to yourself and I don't need to my feet to know you are lying to us."

Aang said nothing. Truthfully he just felt empty. He had stayed awake the rest of the night, staring blankly up at the roof of the cave. The only emotion he felt with any certainty right now was fear. He was leading his friends to a trap or worse, he knew it, but now no one had enough trust in him to let him fight Tonrar alone.

"Are you even listening to me?" Toph continued.

"I don't want to talk," he replied flatly.

"Tough, we do!" Toph cried in response. "Dammit, Aang, we came along to help you."

"No," Aang suddenly snarled, sitting up. "You came with me because you think I'm capable of destroying the world."

He heard Toph try to spit out a response but she held back. The unease in the air was palpable, and Aang felt his angry heart beating away inside him. No one was about to deny it, they were just as certain of his guilt as everyone else. He suddenly pulled sharply on Appa's reins, and the bison let out a grunt of irritation.

"Where are we going?" Sokka asked.

"No more stops," Aang replied, his voice still tipped in anger. "We're going straight to the Temple." Once more he ignored their stares and just focused his attention ahead of him as he steered Appa over the expanse of sea that lay ahead of them. He knew Appa could do it what with the ease the sea currents guided the bison along, but he could feel how apprehensive his friends were of the idea.

Another long journey is silence followed them, though this time not even Toph dared small talk with anyone. The sea below them was calm, though the sun above was hot. In time, the light levels began to fade and the passengers began to grow uneasy.

"Aang?" Sokka suggested tentatively, as land started to come into view. "Shouldn't we land?"

"No," Aang replied, "Appa can carry on, can't you Appa?"

Appa grunted at them, and whilst his passengers were nervous Appa seemed determined. Both he and Aang knew that the Southern Air Temple was close, and neither of them wanted to stop now. They continued to fly through the night, and before long Aang realised that everyone had fallen asleep. He took a second to look back at them all, having resolutely kept his face forward the entire journey. Toph lay against the edge of the saddle, her mouth wide open as she slept. Suki and Sokka lay together, his arm draped around her waist and their faces peaceful. Katara lay with her arms and had against the side of the saddle where she had clearly tried to stay awake whilst the others slept, her eyes fluttering gently as she dreamed. He wanted to reach back and kiss her, but his heart felt heavy and he turned away.

As the sun began to rise again Appa let out a low roar as the Southern Air Temple came into view. Aang felt his eyes widen and his stomach knotting as he looked upon what had once been his home.

"We're here," he called back to his friends. Slowly each of them woke, leaning forward in the saddle, aside from Toph who remained where she was.

"Whoa," Suki breathed, here eyes wide with wonder. "Aang it's beautiful!"

The Temple stood just as they had left it all those years ago, a tall tower of glistening white sat at it's center, with rows of blue spiraling across it. Large jagged rock pathways surrounded it, upon which other towers sat, their tall blue peaks reaching high into the sky. But even in all it's beauty there was this tangible sadness about it, the greenery had overgrown in areas and the rock looked cold, hard, and lonely.

Before landing Aang took Appa around it's perimeter, trying to ignore the loud beating of his heart and the sickness in his stomach. From the outside the place looked empty, and there was no sign that anything had been touched for the last century.

"I think we're safe," Sokka said eventually, taking his hand away from above his brow. "I can't see anything"

Appa grunted, and Momo began to chitter away excitedly, jumping onto Aang shoulder. "Ok, then guys, let's go home," he said, his voice weary. He guided Appa down, landing just outside of the Air Temple Sanctuary. The large door remained open from when Aang had unsealed it five years ago, and whilst the others dropped from Appa he remained seated, staring at it.

"Aang?"

He felt the fear in his stomach once more, in spite of himself, and couldn't tear his eyes from the dark doorway that lay ahead.

"Aang?"

A hand fell on his shoulder and he jumped, turning his head to see Katara look at him with some concern.

"Can you do this?" She whispered, low enough for the others not to hear. He looked into his eyes, certain she could feel how fast his heart was beating, and nodded. He wasn't sure if he was agreeing for her benefit or his.

"We could probably stay in there," Sokka suggested to them, as Toph curiously walked over to the door. "I know it's kinda ... creepy, but we can get a better view here than anywhere else in case anyone tries to sneak up on us."

"Is that ok?" Katara asked Aang. He nodded numbly.

"The place is full of statues," Toph said. "I can feel loads of them."

"They're the past Avatars," Katara replied, climbing back down from Appa. "They're all there."

"That is creepy," Toph agreed.

Nervously the group moved inside, Aang bringing up the rear. He heard Suki gasp again and she took in the sight before her. The statue room stood as it ever had, the previous Avatar statues lined in a coiled manner, going up in layer around the center of the tower. As the others started to explore Aang made his way to where Avatar Roku stood, and he looked up at his statue. He felt a sadness as he did so, deep within himself. The statue's face was set and resolute, the eyes looking out above Aang at the world outside. Part of him wanted to reach out and touch the stone face, but he held back. He wondered how Roku would have helped him now, the advice he would have given him.

"Hey, Aang, this guy kinda looks like you."

He looked over to see Suki pointing at one of the statues. He walked towards her and looked at the figure before them. The statue was of an air bending Avatar several cycles before his, and true to word the features were remarkably like his own, and unlike many of the Avatars depicted in this room this one had a half smile on his face. One elbow was resting against his fist the other was raised slightly, as if in thought.

"I suppose he did," Aang said quietly.

"So we're going to set up camp here?" Toph asked, her voice a little unsure. "Feeling all these statues around me freaks me out a bit."

"It seems the safest place, as Sokka said," Suki answered. "I mean, I'm sure there are more buildings around here but we can see if anyone starts flying towards the Temple from here."

"So our plan is just to ... wait here?" Katara said, bringing a couple rolls of bedding in.

"Yes," Sokka replied, a wide grin coming to his face. "Train our butts off until this bald wavy guy turns up. Then we'll have enough of an advantage to swoop down and take him and his rebels out."

"You know, as much as I loved the journey and conversation-" Toph jerked her head towards Aang, "have you considered what we'll do if bald wavy guy doesn't turn up?"

"He will," Aang said suddenly. "He'll figure it out soon enough."

There was yet another awkward silence.

"Help me bring everything inside," Katara said at length. "And then Aang you are going to eat something. I don't care if you're not hungry I'll force feed you if I have to."

Aang flashed her a small smile but it was obvious to everyone that his heart really wasn't in it.

Not long later, the companions and Appa were sat inside the statue room whilst Katara dished out some food to each of them. Despite pushing the food about his bowl initially, he took the glare from Katara as an order to eat, and he started hesitantly on the rice, not liking how unsettled his stomach felt.

"Right," Sokka said authoritatively, though mouthfuls of food. "I think we should go on the assumption that we don't have long left before Tonrar turns up, though Aang if you have any ideas now's the time to say."

The group looked at him, he shook his head.

"Vocal as ever, Aang," Sokka said, tipping an imaginary hat to him. "Well, my idea is this: Aang, you stay hidden. You're bait and that's it because as much as we appreciate glowy Avatar Aang I don't really want to see him being used against us."

There was a pause. "That's it?" Toph asked.

"What more do you need?" Sokka cried. "Nah, I lied, there's more. We need to keep the rebels attention on us whilst someone sneaks up and takes out Tonrar. Whoever goes for Tonrar needs to be quick."

"I'll do it," Suki replied. Sokka looked at her with lovestruck eyes.

"As much as I'd love to watch you kick his butt I think we need one of the benders to do that," he said regrettably. "Katara's already said he was weak against her water bending, who knows what his hand-to-hand is like."

"There's one problem," Aang piped up, looking at Sokka. "Tonrar _is_ a spirit."

"What? You said you didn't know!"

"Well, now I do." He shrugged.

"Any reason you decided to keep that information from us until now?" Sokka cried. "Man, Aang, you're really testing my good mood lately."

"How do you know he's a spirit?" Katara asked.

"It doesn't matter," Aang said. "But the point is you can't fight a spirit. None of you can."

"Didn't Zhao kill the moon spirit?" Katara asked pointedly, crossing her arms across her chest. "He didn't exactly struggle with that."

"It's not the same, Katara."

"How? The moon spirit gave up her immortality to live in the mortal world, we can only assume Tonrar has done the same."

"Yes but Tonrar isn't a helpless fish!" Aang cried, jumping to his feet. He saw everyone glaring at him and sighed, putting his hand to his head. "Look, I don't know anything about this spirit, I haven't been able to ask Roku or Koh or ... He may have crossed over during the Solstice, his immortality could very much be intact. And the point is this: Tonrar wouldn't cross over into our world just to be defeated by, well, you guys."

"And what exactly does that mean?" Toph said, her voice low and threatening.

"I mean that a two benders and two warriors aren't enough, no matter how strong you are."

"How can you possibly know that?" Katara said. "If that rebel hadn't grabbed me I could have killed Tonrar where he stood!"

Aang looked at her, alarmed at her words. "Katara-"

"Don't give me that tone, Aang, I could have done. For all Tonrar knows it's just you here, at worst you and me. He's not going to expect the four of us to attack him when he arrives."

"Spirit or no, we're sticking with the plan," Sokka said. "Me, Suki and Toph will keep the guards distracted, and keep Tonrar's attention on us. Katara you go for the finishing blow on him. Aang you stay out of the way."

"Finishing blow?" Aang said, sitting back down. "Are you guys seriously thinking about killing him?"

"Well, I suppose we could ask him nicely to stop," Sokka said, putting his hand to this chin, and looking over at Suki. "I mean, that's always worked in the past right?"

"Sokka," Aang growled.

"Of course we're going to kill him," Sokka replied. "What else are we supposed to do with him? As soon as he gets anywhere near you he'll just use his voodoo magic and we're roasted seal meat. We don't have your Avatar powers, Aang, there's not much more we can do."

Aang shook his head, frustrated. "Do you have any idea what the consequences are for killing a spirit? I take it you're all forgetting what the ocean spirit did to Zhao."

"Who says there are any consequences," Sokka replied, waving a hand. "The moon and ocean spirit were connected, the ocean spirit was just getting his revenge."

Aang sat in silence, his head spinning. They had no idea what could lay ahead, he had no idea. He needed to speak to Koh before his friends got themselves killed for his sake.

"There's something we haven't really discussed," Suki piped up. "If Tonrar can control Aang's energy, why can't he ours?"

"I guess Aang's is just stronger," Katara said. "Like, there's more for him to bend."

"Perhaps it's because of Aang's Avatar spirit," Sokka said.

"Chou said that, according to legends, Tonrar could control spirits," Aang said quietly. "You're not spirits. There's nothing for him to control."

"And forcing you into the Avatar State just makes you that much easier to control," Katara said, her voice hushed. "I saw you fighting when he first tried to control you, but as soon as you were in the Avatar State you were all but gone."

"Right, so the plan is we attack, Katara strikes, and Aang tries not to go into the Avatar State," Toph said, waving her hand. "How strong are these rebels, Twinkletoes?"

"Strong enough that Zuko's guard couldn't take them down. They work together well, I couldn't seem to shake them for long."

"Eh, we can take 'em," Toph replied.

"I hope you're right, Toph. I really don't like this, guys." Aang admitted. "Not even a little bit."

"We had noticed," Katara said softly, smiling at him. "How many times have you asked us to trust you? Perhaps this time you should trust us."

He looked at her, doubt filling his heart, but her words struck him, and he sighed and nodded.

"Ok! Suki, Toph, we best getting working on our formation. I want you in the centre, Toph, as you can cover more ground. Me and Suki will be round the outside, Katara you need to get behind him." Sokka slammed his fist into his palm. "And then ... sneak attack!"

"But I won't yell it like you do," Katara scoffed, Suki and Toph laughed. "Everyone finish up and we can get started. Aang, maybe you could try meditating again?"

Aand grunted, knowing full well how hopeless that was. "Actually I was going to look round."

Katara twisted her nose in apprehension. "I don't think that's a good idea, sweetie. What if you're triggered again?"

"I've been putting this off for so long, Katara. Now I'm here I need to do something."

"Then I'll come with you," she said. "Sokka, Suki and Toph can work on their formations today and I'll join in tomorrow. Deal?"

As much as Aang wanted to go alone this time, he knew that it was pointless arguing, and nodded.


	13. Chapter 13

After everyone had finished their breakfast, Katara and Aang left to explore whilst the other three went down to the airball court to practice their manoeuvers, with Sokka reasoning that it would be a good way to practice their agility. He caught Katara and Sokka whispering to each other before Katara caught up with him, but thought better than to ask.

The pair wandered along the stone track, Katara slipping her hand between his. In a way he was glad for her company, but part of him felt that this was something he should be doing alone. They turned left down a pathway that they hadn't looked down last time there were there. Aang knew this was where he would find his room, and Gyatso's, and maybe even some answers to his many questions surrounding the future of the Air Nomads. Before long they came upon a small overgrown courtyard, a small fountain in the center that had long since dried out. Aang looked at the buildings surrounding the courtyard remembering the people that used to live in them. He pointed to their right and a heavily overgrown area a little further down the cliff.

"That's where we would grow our food," he said. "Everyone would take part in the harvests in turn. Most of the younger air benders would complain, but I always enjoyed it."

Katara squeezed his hand tightly.

"I'm sure with some earth bending and water bending the ground can become soft enough for farming again," she said, keeping her tone light and encouraging. "You can show me how."

He looked back at her a smiled. "I remember everyone who used to live here," he said, breathing in the smell of the air around him. "The tower round the back here is where I used to live with Gyatso and some of the other kids."

"Are you ready to visit it again?"

He gazed into her large eyes and nodded. "With you I am."

Together they made their way through the buildings, occasionally pushing through bushes that had grown into their path until eventually they stood at the bottom of the tower. It looked much like the one that that statue room stood in, although smaller and the door at the front was missing. Katara went to head inside but Aang hesitated, looking up at the building before him. Now he was here he wasn't quite sure how ready he really was. Katara took his hand once more and gently pulled him towards her. He sighed and followed her into the tower.

It took them a moment for their eyes to adjust to the new darkness, but in time they were able to make out the walls that surrounded them, and the spiral staircase that led to the floors above. He remember it all so well ... racing up the stairs to beat his friends to their rooms, being told off by one of the monks for air scootering inside. He smiled softly at such memories and, holding tightly onto Katara's hand, led her up the stairs. A couple flights up they came to where Aang's room had been, and he felt both nervous and, now, excited to see how it had coped with the passage of time. But as they drew close he felt the colour draining from his face.

His door had been kicked down at some point, no doubt during the Fire Nation Attack. There was a dark splatter against the frame and he knew it was blood, he felt the familiar anger in his stomach but tried to push it aside. Katara held him tighter, looking up with him, her eyes full of concern. Tentatively they went inside, unprepared for the mess they would find inside.

Aang had never had many possessions, but the books that had once sat in the bookshelf against the wall lay torn and trampled across the floor, and a painting that he had made with Gyatso's assistance was shredded and burnt where it had once hang. The ceiling was covered in scorch marks, and whilst he was certain no one but the monks had known he was the Avatar at the time of the attack, it certainly felt a though they had come into his room looking for him. It was then that he looked over to his old bed, and his heart leapt when he saw something lying on top of it, with his name written across the front. He let go of Katara's hand and ran over, picking it up. He recognised the script immediately as Gyatso's, and his breath caught in his throat. He gently opened the the package and inside saw four items so painfully familiar to him. A turtle, a pull-string propeller, a monkey, and a hand drum.

"What are they?" Katara whispered.

"They were my favorite toys when I was younger ... it's how they knew I was the Avatar. I chose them over thousands of others."

He picked up the propeller as he had the last time the toys had been presented to him, and looked at it. That was when it happened. He felt the anger, the rage and the guilt spread across his chest. He dropped the propeller and the other toys onto his bed and swung around, taking in the rest of the room, the blood on the floors, the scorch marks in the ceiling, his possessions lying forgotten on the floor.

"I left them to this," he whispered, his voice pained as the panic began to set in. "I ran away and left them to ... this."

"Sweetie you know this isn't your fault. You already know if you had stayed you would have died too." Katara tried to take his hand but he pulled it away from her.

"No, I abandoned my people and my duty, just as I'm doing again now. Just as I have always been doing!" The rage began to rise, and he could feel himself losing control, but for the first time he felt powerless to even try to respond, and he let the pain wash over him, punish him for what he had done to his people. "I killed them, it was as good as me."

"No, Aang, we've been through this!"

But it was too late, he felt the pain and rage bubble to his surface, he raised his hands into fists and his eyes and tattoo's began to glow.

"Aang stop!"

He turned to her, hatred filling his soul, the panic slowly giving way to pure anger. Then, just as he raised his arm to her she ran towards him, throwing her arms round him and kissing him. At first he resisted, but she grabbed the back of his head and pulled him closer to her, kissing him as deeply as she dared. He felt the pain subside, the hatred fade, the anger giving way to all the grief he felt, and he poured it all into that kiss. He opened his eyes and she looked back at him, realising that he was back with her, then pushed herself onto him again, deepening their kiss. In his grief he felt his need for her grow, so desperate to be as close to this woman who saved him time and time again as he could be. He hands ran down her body, and slid to her lower thighs, pulling her up so that her legs wrapped around his waist. Their kisses became desperate and she started to pull his robe over his head. In the effort they unbalanced and fell back onto his bed, Katara lying beneath him, their kissing only breaking for a second so she could finish ridding him of his robes. He found his own fingers tracing up her thighs and under her dress, gently pulling it up. He felt her legs rise and wrap around him, hooking under his belt and pulling that and his trousers down with remarkable ease. The move prompted him to pull her dress over her head.

Their kissing continued as they explored parts of each others bodies that they had been too nervous to touch before, and he felt Katara bite his lower lip as she had done before. He became so overwhelmed with desire for her, wanting to touch and kiss every inch of her he could reach. He broke from her lips, kissing her jawline and neck, before raising to kiss just below her ear. She moaned at him, and his desire only grew stronger, raising his hands to her woven bra, caressing the soft mounds beneath it, drinking in the sound of her moans intensifying. Part of his mind began crying in alarm, as if trying to awaken him to what he was doing, but he pushed it aside as her hands lowered to his waist and removed his underwear. He took this as permission to do the same to hers, and before long the pair lay naked as the day they were were born, panting and gasping as they looked into each others eyes. For the first time he felt true doubt as he looked down at her, her large beautiful eyes considering him and wondering if he had pushed her too far, but then she reached up her hand and drew his face close and whispered into his ear.

"I'm ready."

He couldn't help it, he moaned into her neck, and asshe wrapped her legs around him, pulling his hips close, their bodies connected for the first time. They both gasped at the new feelings that ran between them, and Aang found himself thinking that he had never felt anything more wonderful in his life. The pair rocked together, moaning into each others necks, and their speed began to increase. He enjoyed every sensation, every noise she made, the feel of her underneath him and the way her hair fell so beautiful against the bed, and he found himself wanting nothing more than to make her happier than he ever had. He slowed his pace, his strokes now more deliberate and deep, and raised his face to lock his lips with hers. He felt her moan into his mouth, her legs wrapping tighter around his waist, and as he rocked into her her moans turned to soft screams, and she took her mouth from his, burying her face into his neck and crying his name. He felt her entire body tighten around him, her mouth pressed against his neck as she screamed, and in an instant he felt ecstasy and warmth and love that he had never felt in his life and cried out, thrusting his own mouth into her hair to muffle the sound, and then he collapsed on top of her, the pair gasping and clutching one another as if their lives depended on it.

They lay there for some minutes, holding one another and trying to catch their breath. Neither spoke, just content in each others embrace, and Aang found himself raising his head and kissing her once more. She kissed him back, though this time there was a new tenderness and understanding between them; it was the best kiss of his life. As they drew apart they gazed at one another, Katara's eyes sparking and half hooded as she smiled, and his wide with wonder at the beautiful woman that lay beneath him.

"You know, I'm not sure that's what everyone had in mine when they asked me to calm you down if needed," she whispered eventually.

"I wouldn't mind if you had to again," he said truthfully. She giggled softly, and kissed his nose. He looked down at her, lying beautiful in the midday sun that shone through the window. "I don't think I can bear to see you in clothes again, either." He said.

"Alright enough of that or I shall have to jump on you again," she whispered.

He flashed his grin at her, his heart leaping at this new happiness they had found. "Well-"

"Katara! Aang! Where are you guys?"

They both froze at the sound of Sokka's voice outside of the tower. Aang tentatively leaned across and peaked out of the window to see the young warrior standing in the courtyard below. He ducked his head back quickly. "We probably ought to get dressed," he said, though he did a poor job at hiding the disappointment in his voice.

"Probably best," Katara agreed, sitting up. Aang found himself transfixed on her as she stood and grabbed each of her clothes, and as she looked round at him she blushed and chucked his robe at him. "Get dressed!"

He jumped up and threw on his clothes. "How's my hair look?" Katara said, patting it down and pulling the top layer back into a ponytail.

"Looks fine, he won't know. How's mine?" He added with concern, rubbing his bald head.

"Oh shut up," she said, giggling and picking up his staff, throwing it to him. They heard Sokka calling again, his voice sounded panicked and they realised he was stood in the foyer downstairs. The pair rushed out, not before Aang could collect the toys and package that had fallen to the floor, and came down to meet him.

"Oh thank the spirits!" Sokka cried. "Where were you guys? Why didn't you hear me?"

"Can't hear much up there," Aang said hurriedly.

"What with the open windows?" Sokka said, his tone suspicious. Aang glanced at Katara and the pair shrugged. He looked down at the sleeve Aang was holding in his hand. "What's that?"

"Just a few things I need to keep safe," he responded. He wrapped the sleeve back up and slipped it into one of the pockets of his robes.

"Ok, whatever floats your boat," Sokka shrugged. "Come on, we need to go through some things with you." He turned and left, gesturing for them to follow. As soon as his back was turned Aang turned to Katara and pulled her into another kiss. She smiled up at him, her eyes dancing with their new secret.

The three of them joined Suki and Toph back outside the statue room. The pair of them were lazing back on the floor, drinking glasses of sparkling clear water that Aang assumed they had got from the stream. Suki looked up and waved at them.

"You look a little happier," she said to Aang.

"Uh ... yeh, was nice to get a bit of exercise," he said, stretching out his arms as if in demonstration.

Suki had turned her attention to her husband though Toph cocked her head in his and Katara's direction, a triumphant smirk on her face. He glanced at Katara, she had noticed too.

"I'm sure it was," Toph chuckled.

"How does she do that?" Katara hissed in Aang's ear, then hurried away to sit beside Sokka.

"Ok, what did you want to go through?" Aang asked, crouching down next to Toph who patted the floor beside her, the smirk never leaving her face.

"We've worked out a good formation for our attack," Sokka said, taking out a stick and dragging it along the dust on the floor. "Here's the tower-" he drew a circle, "this is where you will be, Aang. Chances are they will come from the same direction we did, from the front here-" he drew a line several inches away from the circle. "Assuming the rebels are there to protect Tonrar then they'll move forward first. Toph will be here-" another circle in front of the tower, "and she'll be the first one forward. We want them to think she's the only one there protecting you, and she'll draw all their attention. Mostly Toph will be defending herself, because we don't know what the force will be like." Toph scoffed at this but didn't disagree. "Whilst they're engaged with Toph, Suki and I will come around the side-" he drew two curves either side of the formation. "Hopefully from behind we can take out some of the rebels, and with any lucky they won't be expected fans and boomerangs. Hey that almost rhymed! Anyway, whilst we're doing that we're expecting Tonrar to be getting real mad. At that point Katara is going to emerge from her hiding spot here-" he drew a circle back behind the second line. "We've found a small crevice easy big enough for her to hide in. But this is where you come in, Aang," he added. "Katara won't be able to see what's going on, so you need to watch from where you are and giver her a signal when Tonrar is distracted." He paused. "How close does he have to be to you to, you know, control you?"

"Honestly I couldn't tell you," Aang replied. "But I imagine he has to be able to see me at least."

"Ok, so you stay out of his sight but keep him in yours. When you see him looking vulnerable you need to give Katara some sort of signal. I was thinking a bird call but I'm not sure she'll be able to hear it over the fighting."

Aang raised his hand and blasted a small ball of fire into the air that exploded with a sharp bang as it hit several feet, making the group jump.

"Well, ok, that'll do it," Sokka said, rubbing his ear. "It'll give us another distraction too. Gives Katara a better chance of getting to Tonrar unnoticed, then she delivers the final blow."

Aang looked over at her. "Can you do that?" He asked, his tone serious.

"If I have to," she replied, her gaze strong. "He's not human."

"But if I can think of another way ... so you don't have to-"

"That would be appreciated," she said with a smile, he smiled back, his heart pounding at the beautiful sight.

"What do we do after?" Aang asked Sokka. "The rebels aren't just going to give up."

"We whoop their butts," Toph said, simply. "Once Tonrar is taken care of you can swoop in do your Avatar thing."

"Exactly," Sokka said, his eyes blazing. "This is going to work, I can feel it."

**A/N: Finally, some Kataang for you!  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Sorry it's taking longer between uploads! Being back at work sucks majorly. But I promise you all that this story will be finished and the sequel is in progress ;)**

The next three days continued thus: each morning Sokka would wake them for training. Aang would sit and watch his friends practicing their moves and formation, and he would give Katara a signal, this time a whistle so as not to attract any additional attention, and she would jump and thrust a large dagger of ice into the wooden beam they used as target. Each time Aang would feel his stomach wrench at the determination in her eyes, wondering if she could really go through with it when the time came. They would all retire early, going through the plans one last time, and Aang and Katara would wait until everyone was asleep and sneak away to his old room. They would lie together, either doing a lot or nothing at all, but enjoying openly being close to one another, falling asleep, naked and with the moon shining over them, waking to sneak back to the statue room early before anyone else awoke. And then they would wake with the others and continue with training as if nothing had happened.

It was on the third night, or forth morning, after they snuck back to their friends that someone first noticed them. Climbing up the hill towards their camp, holding hands, they froze when they saw Toph sitting there, her arms crossed, facing them. The amusement she had initially shown when realising the situation had long since gone, and what replaced it was an unimpressed and cold empty stare.

"Oh, uh, hi Toph," Katara said, awkwardly. "We were ju-"

"I know what you were doing," Toph interrupted. "And that you sneak off each night. I'm not going to lecture you, that ain't my business, but what is my business is that you're starting to put the rest of us in danger."

"Danger?" Aang said, his face blank. "What are you talking about?"

"We're on alert for an attack any moment," she hissed. "What are we supposed to do if they turn up and you and Sugar Queen are off discovering the birds and the scorpion-bees?"

Aang and Katara glanced awkwardly at each other.

"Once this is over you can run off in the sunset together all you like, but for now you both have duties." She sighed. "Spirits, Prissy Pants, I sound just like you."

"Sorry, Toph," Aang replied, rubbing the back of his head. "I guess- well, we weren't thinking."

"You don't need to tell me twice," Toph mumbled. "Now you better get back to bed before Sokka unleashes a world of hell."

Aang and Katara grinned sheepishly at each other, following Toph back into the tower. They went to their bed rolls, and lay down, still holding hands.

"Night again," he whispered, smiling.

"Night again," she replied.

Before long the pair had fallen asleep, and daybreak drew near. In his dreams Aang was standing back on the strange rocky plane he had met Tonrar, though this time he was truly alone. He felt a light breeze wash over him, pulling pitifully at his robes. He sat down, looking at the sky, feeling frustrated with his unconscious mind bringing him back here night after night. The last two times nothing had happened and he had sat here until he felt his conscious self start to wake. Part of him wondered whether the spirits were trying to tell him something, another thought they were just having a joke.

And so he sat, taking in the empty, sickening landscape that surrounded him, and the watery sky that flew overhead. Just as he began to settle into acceptance of the matter he felt it. That pull on his skin, the knots in his stomach, the itching. He sat bolt upright, his conscious mind bringing him back into the mortal world. He looked around the statue room wildly, making sure everyone was still there. The feeling didn't leave, his skin felt like it was crawling with insects and he jumped up and ran to the doorway, peeking out into the low early morning light. He couldn't see him, but he knew he was drawing close.

"Wake up," he hissed, lightly kicking Sokka on the shoulder. Sokka started and looked up at him blearily. "He's coming."

Any weariness in Sokka's eyes faded in that instant, and he shook his wife to wake her. Aang ran over to Katara and nudged her awake whilst Sokka headed to Toph. Quickly the five of them congregated at the door of the statue room, peering out trying to spot the incoming spirit and his rebels.

"Are you sure, Aang?" Suki asked. "I can't see a thing."

"I'm sure," Aang replied. "I can feel him, it's like my skin is itching all over. He's not here yet, this is how I felt when I saw the ship at the Capital's docks. When he was close it was agony."

"Ok, that means we've got time to get into position," Sokka hissed. "Katara, Toph, you know where you should be."

The pair nodded and got ready to leave. Aang took Katara's hand to get her to face him. "Please take care of yourself," he pleaded. "If it gets too bad bail, ok?"

She took his face in her hands and kissed him deeply and passionately, ignoring Sokka's protests. "I promise," she whispered to him. And she turned and ran down the pathway, keeping to the edges and looking above her all the way. He watched her go with pain in his heart, and it took all his will power not to run after her and bring her back.

"Don't I get a heart felt goodbye?" Toph asked him, her arms crossed. "No, take care of yourself, Toph, you're the best teacher I ever had, Toph?"

Aang patted her on the back. "Take care of yourself, Toph."

"That'll have to do. Ok, guys, let's do it."

Aang watched as the other three took off to find their positions. He rubbed his arms vigorously, hating the sensation, and sat down in the shadows so that he could watch without being seen.

They must have waited for hours, and Aang hoped that the others were as patient as he was, despite the growing itching across his body. He tried to spot them, hoping he could at least check if Katara was ok, but there was no way he could see her where she was hiding. Then, as the sun began to rise more confidently in the sky he saw him.

He couldn't understand what he was seeing at first, the shape was so winding and unusual, but soon he realised he was staring at a large black cloud, forever shifting in it's appearance. Tendrils of the cloud would break free, twisting irrespective of the rest of it's mass, until they eventually tapered out. And yet, the size of the cloud itself was unchanged. He had seen some strange things in the spirit world, but even he was unprepared for this, and seeing something so obviously spiritual in the mortal world u nerved him greatly. The great black cloud billowed and swell as it came closer the Temple, and Aang realised with a lump in his throat that it had just passed over where Katara was hiding.

The cloud swelled one more time as it hit the plateau below him, and then quickly dissipated. And then, there, stood Tonrar. Aang felt the pain sear in his skin and stomach and he drew himself back further into the shadows, all the while staring intently at Tonrar's form. What surprised him the most was that he was alone. No rebels, no army, just him standing there plain as day, his arms spread wide. No one spoke, no one moved a muscle and Tonrar continued to stand there as if expecting them to come out and face him. It was then that he saw Toph's figure walk purposefully out into the open between them, her body set resolutely against the morning sun. Aang watched as Tonrar lowered his arms, and then Toph, with a yell, crouched down and grabbed two large boulders either side of her and threw them with all her might down at the spirit.

The rebels appeared as if they had always been there, standing between their master and the earth bender, shifting their bodies to bring up a wave of earth that her boulder smashed into. He heard Toph yell with surprise but she was already reacting, slamming her foot into the ground sending her own wave of earth towards them. Aang watched in disbelief as the rebels, their faces so blank and meaningless, rallied together to block her attack. He couldn't understand how they could work so well in unison, or how they had gotten to the Temple if not with Tonrar.

Toph continued to chuck hit after hit at them, changing the height of her attacks randomly to try and catch the rebel earth benders out, but she just couldn't get through. The rebels were yet to make an attack on her, sticking with the defense and Aang found his nails digging into his palms as he clenched his fists with worry. It was then that he saw Suki and Sokka come out at their flanks and launch an attack of their own. His eyes flitted to Tonrar, who was standing, almost indifferent to what was going on in front of him. Suki and Sokka fought well against the rebel earth benders despite not being able to bend themselves, and for a moment it seemed as though the rebels were struggling to keep up with the onslaught on each side. But then, again as if they had always been there, fire benders joined the throw, and they were no longer on the defense. He saw the pair of them fire a blast each at Suki and Sokka, who had to work hard to avoid, and he tried not to yell out to them. Toph was starting to move back as the four earth benders began to switch to offense in turn, their attacks synchronized and calculated, and he felt panic rising at the sight of Toph being pushed back by anyone. He looked back at Tonrar, who was now progressing towards the fight, and he could hear the laugh. This was it, he thought, he wasn't going to be more distracted than this.

He raised his fist in the air, ready to signal, his heart beating fast as he watched his friends fighting a battle that none of them could win. "I'm sorry, Katara," he muttered. "Please don't do anything reckless ..." He shot the fireball into the air, and it exploded. True to the plan Tonrar looked up in alarm and Aang watched as each of the rebels followed the same motion. The same motion exactly. And it was then that it dawned on. These were not rebels, these were spirits under Tonrar's control.

He watched the following events in slow motion, standing as he did so. Katara leapt out from her hiding spot behind Tonrar, bending the water from her flask and twirling on the spot to give her shot momentum. The large ice dagger flew straight and true to it's target. Tonrar turned, realised too late the trap that had been set. As he raised his arms to the death that flew towards him one of his controlled spirits appeared just in front of him, it's arms wide as it accepted the dagger for itself. He heard Sokka cry out, and felt himself reaching for his staff. It hadn't worked, Katara was in danger.

"Appa," he commanded, "fly round, grab them!" The bison roared in agreement, and as Aang looked back to the battlefield his stomach dropped to his feet. Tonrar had grabbed Katara by the throat, lifting her straight off the ground. There was no time to think of an alternative, he had to get to her now.

_I'm going to kill her you know?_

The words burned into his mind and he ran faster than he had ever before, yelling. Tonrar looked round with some satisfaction, but it quickly turned to alarm as the Aang landed in front of him and swung his staff down at the spirits feet. No sooner had he done that Katara was torn from Tonrar's grasp by Aang slamming his foot on the ground and pulling up earth like a fist that tightened around her body. Tonrar flew across the plateau and Aang, gritting his teeth against the pain in his body, threw another current of air at the spirit, who continued to fly further towards the end of the Temple grounds. Around him he felt the rebel spirits retreat from their position to catch their master. With another foot slam the rock around Katara broke down and she fell to the ground, grabbing her neck.

"We leave now!" Aang commanded, grabbing her and throwing her over his shoulder, turning to tear back to where his three companions stood. Appa roared and landed near them, and with another flick of his staff Aang picked up the three of them and threw them onto the bison's back. Momo screeched in fear and Aang felt the pain increasing as he leapt onto the saddle, letting Katara down. "Now Appa, yip yip!"

Appa took off and flew away from the Temple with all the speed he could muster, with Aang at his head. They hadn't got far when Aang felt the pain explode, and he cried out, dropping the reins.

"It's Tonrar!" He heard Suki yell. "He's trying to control Aang from here!"

"Sokka take the reins," he heard Katara order, but the pain was so much that he was screaming, his body on fire. He felt the anger and the hatred and all the feelings he tried to hide rise again, and his desire to kill everyone around him grew. But Katara grabbed hold of his face, turning his to hers, and stared into his eyes.

"Look at me, Aang," she commanded. He snarled at her, trying to tear his face away as his eyes began to glow. "Look at me," she commanded, her voice clearer. "Open your eyes and look at me." She gripped his face tight and put her forehead against his, looking into his eyes.

"Hurry Katara!"

He glared at the woman in front of him, every part of him wanted to kill her like everyone else, but her eyes bore into him, and his breathing became ragged, his snarls lessened.

"Look at me, Aang," came her voice, musical. "Look at me."

He felt the pain subside, and the hatred ebb once more. He began to gasp, but couldn't tear his eyes away from her. He was no longer glowing, but his body felt so broken.

"Stay with me, sweetie," she said. "Stay with me."

He heard Suki yelling in the distance, and he tried to keep his focus on her eyes, but he faded to black.


	15. Chapter 15

"What exactly are we supposed to do now?" A furious voice spoke.

"I don't know, you're the idea guy," another replied, this one higher and drier.

"One spirit and some rebel earth benders was one thing, but a spirit and a spirit army?" The original voice continued, growing louder. "How are we supposed to deal with that?"

"Shh, Sokka, you'll wake Aang." The soothing voice that responded stirred him from his sleep. He tried to speak, as he failed to open his eyes, but all that came out was a groan.

"Aang? Sweetie are you awake?"

With great effort he was able to open his eyes, gritting his teeth against the pain that seared across his body. He tried to talk again but all that came out was a gasp and he gritted his teeth.

"He's going to pass out again," came another woman's voice.

"Aang, stay with me, I'm right here."

He felt himself fading back into black once more and collapsed where he lay.

It was another day before the Avatar stirred again. The pain in his body had subsided, though the level of fatigue across his limbs left him feeling heavy and numb. He groaned as he opened his eyes, and soon saw Katara looking over him, her eyes wide with concern and relief.

"Aang, are you with us?"

He tried to raise a hand to his face, but it fell limply at his side. He tried once more to speak, his voice hoarse.

"I think so," he said. He closed his eyes once more, the light around him hurting. "Where are we?"

"Safe," Katara replied. "Just rest, sweetie, I think Tonrar meant to hurt you that time."

His eyes snapped open and he fixed his gaze on her. "What happened?" He asked urgently. He tried to raise himself up again, but gasped at the pain in his arms when he tried and lay back down. "Katara what happened?"

"I don't know," she answered sadly. "He started to give chase but as soon as you passed out he disappeared."

"They're spirits," he muttered. "But I don't understand. How can be command spirits into our world? How can they bend?"

"I don't know," Katara answered, placing a hand on his cheek. "Ssh, sweetie just rest now."

He watched as the water bender went over to the fire not far from him, dishing some soup from the pot. She brought it over and held it to his lips. "Drink this."

Hesitantly he let her feed him some soup and immediately felt the warmth and relief across his body, his stomach churned with delight, he hadn't realised just how hungry he was. She helped him drink down a little more then he gestured that he'd had enough. She sat next to him and put a hand on his, looking down at him with sorrowful eyes.

"Where's everyone else?" He asked, noting the quiet around them.

"They're outside," Katara replied. "We're safe here but Sokka wants to make sure no one sneaks up on us, so they're on lookout."

"Even Toph?" He asked with a small laugh.

"Ok, she's on feel-out." She bent down and kissed him. "You scared the hell out of me, Aang."

"I knew this whole thing was a bad idea," he said grimly. "You all could have died back there."

He heard footsteps and looked round to see his three friends come inside. They were soaked where it was raining outside, and looked very miserable.

"You're awake!" Suki cried, rushing over to him. She put a hand on his forehead, then looked up at Katara, relief in her eyes. "The fever's gone."

"I feel ok," Aang replied. He looked over at Sokka, but the look in his eyes said everything. Sokka looked angry and exhausted, but the fire in his eyes refused to be extinguished.

"We need another plan," he said surely.

"Oh come on, Sokka, not this again," Suki snapped.

"No, Sokka's right." Everyone looked round to see Aang ease himself up, wincing at the weakness in his limbs. Katara steadied him, and he turned his own blazing eyes to theirs. "We know more about Tonrar than we did before, and we can find a way to beat him."

"How?" Suki said weakly. "I want his kick his butt as much as the rest of you, trust me, but how exactly does one fight a spirit army?"

"First off, they're not an army," Aang replied, his voice steadying. "Somehow Tonrar has control over bending spirits, but it's been the same six each time. Four earth benders, two fire benders. Secondly, you fight spirits with spirits."

"Cool, lemme just go get my spirit warrior friends," Sokka said dryly. Toph punched him on the arm and hissed for him to shut up.

"I need to find a way to go into the Avatar State without Tonrar controlling me," Aang replied. "I am the bridge, after all, if anyone can send him back I can."

"But how, Aang? You get anywhere near him he's going to control you again, and I don't know how much your body can take," Katara said truthfully.

"There was something Aunt Wu said to me, and I just dismissed it until now. She said I needed to embrace my anger to discover it's purpose. Until now I've been hiding from it, keeping it hidden as deep as I could ..." he paused. "We need to go to Ba Sing Sei."

"Say what?" Toph put her hands on her hips. "Aang, what if this guy follows you there?"

"Unless I can go into the spirit world I don't think there's any way we can beat Tonrar," Aang replied, his voice strained. "And there's only one person I know who's passed into the spirit world as human, and he could be my only way of getting through."

There was silence for a time, and he felt his friends looking amongst one another with doubt.

"Look, I hate to play this card but none of you listened to me back at the Temple," he said, his voice apologetic. "I told you we couldn't fight him. Now, please, just trust me one last time."

The group sighed, though he noticed Sokka's eyes darken at his words. Slowly, each of them nodded.

"Good, we go now."

"Aang don't be ridiculous you only just woke up," Katara pleaded.

"I can get plenty of rest on Appa if I need it," he said. "But-" he suddenly felt very sheepish and embarrassed. "Someone might need to help me up."

Sokka and Toph came over and grabbed an arm each, lifting him up, and then Sokka threw Aang's arm over his shoulder to support him. He looked into Aang's eyes, his face a picture of strained defeat, and Aang realised that losing to Tonrar had hit him hard. "Are you sure you're ready, Aang?" Aang nodded, ignoring Katara's disproving scoffs.

Aang lay in the back of Appa's saddle as they flew over the black waters below them. Suki had the reins, and Sokka was sat next to her with his arm round her waist. Toph sat a little away from them, looking just as upset by the defeat as Sokka had. He noted the frown on her face and the set of her mouth. Beside him sat Katara, who had lay his head in her lap and was gently tracing the tattoo on his arm. He tried to let himself drift off to sleep, but there was so much to think about, so much to consider. At this point, it felt like Iroh was his last chance at getting into the spirit world, and he was worried that if it didn't work they would all be at the mercy of Tonrar. Elements of it still didn't make sense to him ... most noticeably, why had Tonrar waited until now to act? If he truly was unhappy about the Avatar shutting the spirit world from the mortal world why had he waited through so many cycles to attack Aang?

Their journey continued through the next week, flying through the night, sleeping during the day. Aang felt his strength return to him, although the mental stamina of his companions seemed to be waning and even Katara struggled to stay positive. By the weeks end they had reached the outskirts of the Si Wong Desert, and they all looked down at the wide, featureless landscape remembering the events that occurred last time they had been here. Appa grew uneasy over the desert, and Aang had to sit at his head, talking softly to him and humming a small tune that caught the rest of the group by surprise, having never heard Aang sing to the bison before. But the tune seemed to help and Appa was able to continue his pace.

As the sun began to rise they decided it would be best to find some shelter for the night, as the desert sun wasn't a forgiving one to travel under. The lack of features made it almost impossible for find anywhere safe to land.

"Just land anywhere," Toph said, eventually. "Let me feel for any stone or landmarks."

Aang gently guided Appa down to the ever warming sand below them, and Toph hopped off. She walked a few paces in each direction, keeping her feet buried in the sand.

"I think we're in luck," she said. She spat on her hands and rubbed them together, grinning triumphantly. "Twinkletoes, come here."

Aang jumped from Appa's head to join her. "Can you feel it?" She asked.

He buried his feet into the sand and closed his eyes, trying to feel whatever it was that Toph had found, and sure enough, not far below him, he sensed something large and -

"Stone," Toph grinned. "Out the way, folks!"

Aang stepped back towards Appa and watched as Toph bent her knees, clenched her fists and stamped. The sand beneath them started to shudder. She stamped once more and the sea of sand parted before her, and the others were forced to cover their faces as the sand blasted over them. She then put her fists before her and raised them. Appa grunted and took to the air with his passengers as the ground began to shake, and Aang jumped back further out of the way, and watched as a large chunk of rock rose from the sand. Toph stood, and walked round the front, nonchalantly kicking a hollow straight through the length of the rock, big enough for all of them to get under.

"Please enjoy your stay at hotel Beifong," she said indifferently, though Aang saw the smirk on her lips.

"Toph, I love you," Sokka said gratefully as Appa landed back onto the sand.

"You and everyone else," Toph replied, as Momo leaped onto her head, chittering away excitedly at the shelter.

The group huddled underneath, enjoying the feel of the rock underneath them and thankful at the lack of sand. This time Aang set up the fire and the pot to cook them some food, and gently swirled the soup with his finger. Before long however he had to let the fire go out as the group began to complain about the heat.

They lay there through the course of the day, dozing off in the heat and thankful for their shade. Aang lay behind Katara, his arms wrapped around her, gently stroking up and down her stomach. He felt himself drifting off, content in her comfort and listening to her soft breathing, but then he thought he heard something. A soft swish outside, the gentlest of foot steps. He sat up, grabbing his staff. His body wasn't screaming so it couldn't be Tonrar, perhaps some sand benders had approached them. Katara stirred, but Aang pressed a fingers to his lips, indicating that she stay quiet. He gently stood and crouched towards the end of the makeshift cave, peering out, but as soon as his head was clear of the tunnel he felt a funnel of air blast towards him and he pulled himself back in. The noise woke his companions and everyone sat up.

"Tonrar?" Sokka hissed, grabbing his boomerang.

"No," Aang replied, "could be sand benders." But that blast of air, there was no sand in that. Suddenly Toph stood, and grabbed Aang's shoulder.

"We gotta go," she hissed. She jumped out of the tunnel, pulling chunks of the rock with her, and he saw her dodge more air blasts. Her eyes widened and she faced back to him. "Aang ..." Another blast hit her and she formed the rocks into a shield but was thrown back. Aang jumped out, his staff raised and teeth grit.

Before him stood two figures, much like the rebels. Indistinct in their appearance, forgettable even, but they were clearly the same type of spirit Tonrar had commanded at the Temple. Aang tried to focus on them, and took in their bald heads, and dark swishing cloaks that never seemed content to stay the same colour. Understanding drew on him, as the figures held forth their own staffs. Then, they attacked, and Aang was only just quick enough to avoid the blast of air coming his way.

"Get on Appa!" He yelled to his friends and Toph, who were all rallying to to help, "I'll catch up!"

"Aang we're not leaving," Katara yelled, but Sokka grabbed her and pulled her towards Appa. "Sokka let go!"

"I'll catch up!" He repeated, dodging another attack.

This spirit air benders, combined forces just as the others had done, attacking simultaneously and working with such precision that Aang found hard to match. He continued to dodge each attack, sending his own at them, but each time they'd move as one creating a block that was more powerful than what they could achieve alone. Aang soon realised that he would tire out before he could really do any damage to them, and tried a different tactic. He blasted air at them once more at floor level, causing them to lower their staffs and block, as he did so he leapt into the air and threw a spiraling column of fire. The pair attempted to block, but his attack was too quick and it hit one of them square in the chest. Aang watched in horror as the figure screamed and fell to the ground, it's body convulsing and eventually dissipating into the hot air. It's companion stood by and watched, as if interested by it's reaction to being hit. It then turned back to Aang, as if nothing had happened.

"Aang!" He heard Katara yelling to him and looked back to see Appa hurtling away. He turned back and threw a funnel of wind and fire at the remaining spirit, and turned on his heel, jumping on his glider, not waiting to see how the spirit reacted to the attack. He soared back towards Appa, seeing the group watching him from the saddle.

"Behind you!" Suki yelled, pointing.

"Monkey feathers!" Aang hissed, looking back over his shoulder to see the remaining spirit had taken to it's own glider. The sight filled him with incredible sadness, realising there was no life in the eyes of the glider that followed him. He turned sharply in his own, the swipe summoning a current behind him to stop him, and spinning his staff ahead he brought up another funnel of air. The spirit swerved to avoid, but Aang yelled and kicked another blast of flame in the direction the spirit had turned. The fire caught the sails of it's glider and it plummeted to the ground. For a second Aang went to follow, but the spirit stood up and stared right at him. Aang hovered for a moment, spinning his staff above him, then lowered his gaze and turned back to his friends. As he neared them he looked back once more and saw the spirit standing where it had landed, the wind picking up a wave of sand that washed over it. The spirit didn't react and just allowed the wave to bury it.

He landed back on Appa, and Katara pulled him into a hug. He sat down, his staff on his lap, feeling dazed.

"Aang," Toph asked at last. "What's going on?"

"They're ..." he felt his voice catch in his throat and shook his head.

"Aang?"

"I think they're people," he said. "Or ... they were. When I hit one it screamed. It sounded so human."

"Tonrar is possessing people?" Sokka cried incredulously from the reins. "Aang those are not people."

"I think they were." He shivered. "Tonrar controls, or bends spirits. But he needs an emotion ... anger. Or hate, or pain, I don't know exactly what it is. Maybe that's how he could control those benders."

"But people aren't spirits, Aang," Katara said. "If they were then surely the spirit world would just be full of people who had passed." Her voice was hushed.

"But those benders must be spirits," Aang insisted. "Otherwise he'd just as easily be able to control you. Argh!" He grabbed is head. "None of this makes any sense!"

"How far are we to Ba Sing Sei?" Suki asked.

"Another week, I'd guess," Sokka replied grimly.

"Do you think there'll be more?" Suki asked Aang, and he noticed she was watching behind them, her hands still holding her fans.

"I don't know. It looks like he only has so many benders ... we know he had at least eight, now. The four earth benders, the two fire benders, and now two-" he swallowed, "air benders. Two of them are ... gone. So that leaves the two fire benders, three earth benders and now just the one air bender. That we know of."

"Hey ... Aang?" They all looked towards Sokka when they heard the tone in his voice. "Do you think without his angry bending ghosts he'd be weak enough for us to take down?"

Aang paused. "Maybe ..." he said doubtfully. "I don't think he'd be weaker in himself, but it has been his spirit benders that have stopped Katara each time."

"How in cruds name are we supposed to separate them, though?" Toph asked.

The group considered in silence, looking at Sokka, his brow was furrowed and he turned back to face forward. For the rest of the day none of them spoke.


	16. Chapter 16

The remainder of the journey passed without incident. The week rolled into nine days, but eventually they found themselves nearing the great stone walls of Ba Sing Sei. Aang was back at the reins, and couldn't help but let out a relieved smile when he saw the city before him. He was looking forward to stepping inside the Jasmine Dragon again, and seeing Iroh. He sighed as he imagine sleeping on a bed that wasn't made from rock. He could hear the relieved murmurs from his friends behind him.

However, their joy was short lived. As they flew closer to the city it became apparent that something was very wrong. Amongst the city areas had been burnt to the ground, previously proud buildings lay crushed on the ground.

"Oh no ..."

From where they were they could see that part of the royal palace had been taken down, the courtyard out front partially cracked. It seemed Ba Sing Sei hadn't avoided Tonrar's wrath, either. As they flew Katara grabbed his shoulder and shook him, her face pale, and pointed to the left of the city. Written across one of the walls, so large it was almost impossible, were the words,

_Down with the Avatar_.

The red ink or paint shined in the sunlight, impossible to miss as you flew right over the city. He could see that the bottom of the 'r' had been scratched away, but it seemed the graffiti itself was much too great for them to have cleared in any hurry.

"Well, at least they're not bothered by the Coalition any more," Aang tried, his voice light but peppered with doubt.

"Aang, I don't think we should land too far from the tea shop," Katara hissed, "and we should be quick about it."

Aang guided Appa towards where the Jasmine Dragon, a large beautiful jade green building, could be found. He flew him to the garden areas around the back, which were walled off from the courtyard and fountains that decorated the front. It was still early in Ba Sing Sei, and Aang hoped that their visit would go by mostly unnoticed. Regardless but he asked his bison and the lemur to hide close to the walls of the tea shop to be safe.

"Do you think grandpa's even gonna be awake?" Toph asked. "I don't want to go in there and find out he sleeps in the nude or something."

The group shuddered and cautiously made their way to the front of the tea shop, though the courtyard itself seemed clear. Aang felt Katara squeeze his hand, and saw her blush slightly as she glanced over to the balcony where they had stood after the end of the way. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Well, door's shut," Toph said. She sighed and placed her hands on the metal frames. "Guess I better open it."

"Toph wa-" Aang started, but Toph had already pushed the doors open with a screech of metal. "Well, after you then," he said, throwing his hands in the air.

Toph shrugged and they followed her through the doors, into the beautiful room that stood ahead of them. There was a large green rug in the center, with two golden dragons mirroring each others dance. The tables were lined along the edge of the room, with the staircase ahead of them.

"Iroh?" Aang called, looking tentatively up the stairs. "Iroh are you here?"

They heard a door open upstairs, and watched as a bearded face peered around the banisters, squinting at them and then rubbing his eyes.

"Avatar Aang?" He said, continuing further down the stairs. They saw his eyes drawn to the doors that Toph had forced open.

"I was going to knock," Aang said hurriedly, "but ... Toph." He raised a hand at her as if that was all the explanation Iroh needed.

Iroh was silent for a while, and they waited with baited breath, and then he burst out laughing. "Well I suppose a bit of fresh air in the morning never hurt anyone!"

The group smiled with relief, and Aang walked towards Iroh, and large grin on his face. "It's so good to see you again, Iroh," he said.

"And you as well," Iroh said, inclining his head towards the group. "Though I don't suppose you've come here just for tea."

Aang's grin faded slightly and he shook his head, "I'm afraid not. Though some tea would be nice," he added.

"I do like it when you come to visit, Aang," Iroh chuckled, heading over to his table. "You do appreciate a good pot of tea."

The group sat whilst Iroh made their drink, and in a few minutes he had seated himself alongside them, pouring a strong and aromatic liquid into their cups. "This is a new one I've been working on," he explained. "I smoked the tea leaves first and it has quite an energetic flavour."

Aang took a sip and felt a burst of energy run through him, he blinked at his friends who reacted the same.

"So, what's been happening in Ba Sing Sei?" Sokka asked, his voice a little strained from the strong tea. "It didn't look too friendly out there."

Iroh sighed and shook his head. "Not at all, I'm afraid. The rebels that have been plaguing the Colonies came to Ba Sing Sei no less than two weeks ago. No one saw them, but the damage has been devastating." He took a sip of tea then looked sideways at Aang. "People are blaming you for it, you know. You've been gone for over a month and the citizen think you have abandoned them."

Aang closed his eyes and shook his head, his shoulders slumping. He had expected this, but had always hoped that the world have had more faith in him. He felt the old familiar anger in his stomach. "I haven't abandoned them," he said. "It's more complicated than that."

"I know that, Aang," Iroh said softly. "There are a great many of us who still remain loyal to you. We understand that the world is not as black and white as it would seem."

"Who wrote that message across the walls?" Katara asked. "The rebels or ..." she wavered off.

"It was the rebels," Iroh said, with some encouragement. "Although, I'm not certain rebels is what they are." He looked across at Aang again, a slight frown on his face.

"That's why I'm here, Iroh," Aang said. "I need to get to the spirit world but, well-" he shifted uncomfortably.

"Big guys lost his spirit mojo," Sokka said with a sigh, shaking his head and patting Aang on the shoulder. "It's very unfortunate." Suki giggled despite the situation.

"You can't cross over," Iroh said, stating a fact rather than asking a question.

"I've tried everything," Aang said, spreading his hands. "I hoped that Hai Bei could help when we came across his statue, but even that didn't work."

"Do you know why?" Iroh asked, pouring more tea for the group, despite Sokka waving his hands in protest.

Aang rubbed his temple. "I've been struggling to control my anger, lately," he almost mumbled into his wrist. "Dealing with the council, and then the vandalism ... I just wasn't very good at it," he finished lamely.

"Hmm, I think you should examine that anger, Aang, and find out it's true purpose and reason."

"That's what Aunt Wu said," he sighed. "But I did the exact opposite."

"Some mistakes have to be made in order for us to make the right choices," Iroh explained. "But I think I can help you."

"Really?" Aang brightened up.

"Of course, now," he stood up, "finish your tea whilst I go and put some actual robes on."

A little later Iroh returned, carrying a small golden plate, with fine filigree details engraved into it's surface, and a tall cream candle, and a green mat draped over one of his arms. The group watched him curiously as opened the back doors of the tea shop, revealing a small balcony that overlooked the garden areas behind. He placed the mat on the floor, and lay the plate and candle in the center. He gestured to Aang to join him.

"You four can stay, although I ask that you remain quiet," Iroh said. Then to Aang, "sit down, Aang."

Aang sat on the right side of the plate in the door way of the balcony, his legs crossed. Iroh sat opposite him. Using fire bending Iroh lit the candle in the between them.

"Now entering the spirit world through meditation is something only very few people are able to do," Iroh explained. "It seems there are some with a connection to the spirit world that most mortal humans do not have. They may feel the pull of the spirits their entire lives, but it still takes a lot of patience, a lot of practice, and a lot of perseverance to finally cross over. For you it has come naturally, so learning this ability again may prove frustrating."

"Is that how you were able to cross over?" Aang asked, curious. Iroh had never really told him about his journey into the spirit world.

Iroh paused for a moment, clearly struggling with the memory. "Yes, it was. I had my reasons for crossing over, but ultimately they were fruitless." He sighed sadly. "But we are not here to dwell on my past, young Avatar!"

The retired general took a deep breath, and gestured that Aang do the same. Aang copied Iroh's breathing for several minutes, feeling his body loosen and his mind clear, although the further he went the more he could feel the dark presence of anger in his stomach, and the familiar old pain.

"You can feel the anger," Iroh said, again a statement rather than a question.

"Yes," he replied, his eyes still closed.

"Focus on it," Iroh said. Across the room the companions exchanged uneasy looks. "Do not focus on what makes you angry, instead just focus on the feeling itself."

Aang could feel the panic rising, his mind pleading with him to stop, but he pushed through and examined the anger and pain in the pit of his stomach. It felt like a large ball of weight just sitting there, unwilling to budge and only wanting to grow.

"That anger is as much part of you as your feelings of happiness, of love, of loss," Iroh continued, and Aang felt himself shrink and the ball of anger grow. "But it knows that you are afraid. You have put aside your anger for so long for fear of hurting those around you."

"But I do hurt them," Aang said, his voice distant. He no longer felt he was in the tea shop, he was instead standing back in the fractured rocky plateau, and he watched as part of the landscape collected into the large ball of anger. It pulsated.

"Not through your anger. Now follow that anger, let it show you what you need to see."

Aang looked around him once more, taking in the familiar yet desolate scenery around him, and looking up at the sickly watery sky, the ice now muddied with dirt. The large orb ahead of him continued to pulsate, and he began to make a small hum. He felt overwhelmed by it, though the feeling was no longer in his stomach.

"The plateau," Aang answered. "I come here every night, but I don't know why."

"Describe the plateau to me."

Aang struggled to take his eyes away from the orb, and despite his fear he found himself drawn towards it. He was no longer angry, but that was because the sources of his anger and pain were collected here. They were all in there.

"Aang, describe the plateau."

"I can't see it any more," Aang whispered. He reached out his hand towards the orb, wondering if he should touch it, and it swell to meet his hand. As they touched, he felt his entire body explode with energy, and the orb began to expand and engulf him. He cried out, his body paralysed and his heart pounding.

"Aang are you still with me?"

"Y-yes," he gasped.

"Take a deep breath, Aang, you are losing control."

He tried, he tried as hard as he could, but the orb began to constrict around him and he needed to get out. He struggled and cried out again.

"Deep breaths, Aang. The anger is strong but you are stronger."

Aang felt his body burn, and in the physical word his tattoos began to glow.

"Going into the Avatar State won't help you, Aang," Iroh urged. "It is not your power but your emotions that will take you where you need to go. Don't let the anger command you, you must command the anger."

The pain across his limbs now was almost too much, and he tried to keep his focus on Iroh's voice. Inside the orb the atmosphere grew thicker, suffocating, and he wondered how much longer he could breathe in here.

"I don't know how," he whimpered. He cried out once more as the orb squeezed even tighter.

"Just think, Aang, what is it that keeps you in this world. What emotions drive you?"

He felt his heart skip, and he thought of Katara, allowing his images and memory of her flash before his eyes. He saw himself waking from the iceberg and seeing her eyes gaze into his own, he saw the determination that sparkled in his her eyes as she thrust ice towards an invisible foe, he saw her exhausted smile and as they lay together, he heard her voice whisper to him. He felt the orbs hold begin to weaken and he cried out again, trying to push against it's sickening weight.

"That's it, Aang, push back. The anger is yours to control."

He felt his body burn with acid, but he pushed more and more against the orb, breaking free. He was winning, his face set with determination. He could do this. He pushed once more and then, suddenly, it burst. He fell to the ground and fragments of the orb exploded around him, crying and screaming as it went.

"I did it," he breathed. "It's gone."

He stood up, then he felt the grin fall from his face, turning on the spot.

"But what was it's purpose? How can I know if it's gone?"

"Perhaps it's purpose will come to you as you pass into the spirit world," Iroh said. "Do you see it? Is it's path clear to you?"

Aang looked round, frustrated and confused. "No." He let his shoulders drop. "I still can't see it." The rocky plateau remain as barren as it ever had. But then, suddenly he saw a light. "Wait ..."

"Do you see it now?"

"Yes, a light," He walked towards it, his hand out stretched. As he grew closer the light grew brighter and warmer, inviting. But then a figure appeared, casting a shadow across him. "Wait ..." Then, the figure became clear to him. "Tonrar," he gasped.

"Tonrar?!" Iroh's voice barked, alarmed. "Aang, wake up now!"

Aang tried, but Tonrar grabbed his arm, and before he could react he was pulled into the light, and the last thing he heard in that world was Iroh yelling his name.

~

Katara stood, away from the table, as Sokka held her arm to keep her from running to Aang. He had sounded in so much pain, and all she wanted to do was hold his hand and tell him it was going to be ok. She watched the sweat drip down Aang's forward, and gripped her fists. Eventually Aang seemed to calm, his face brightened and softening with relief.

"I did it, it's gone."

She held her fist up to her chest and glanced back at her friends. Sokka let go of her arm and took her hand instead, smiling back at her, his own face relaxing considerably.

"But what was it's purpose? How can I know it it's gone?"

Iroh smiled. His eyes were open as he examined Aang and his reactions to what was happening in his head. "Perhaps it's purpose will come to you as you pass into the spirit world. Do you see it? Is it's path clear to you?"

They listened intently as Aang slowly recounted what he could see to them, and the frustration in his voice was clear.

"Do you see it now?" Iroh pressed, as Aang's profile changed.

"Yes, a light ... wait ... Tonrar."

The last word came out as a gasp, and Katara felt her heart leap into her throat and she cried out to him.

"Tonrar?!" Iroh's face was a picture of panic. "Aang, wake up now!"

Katara broke free of Sokka as his hand slacked in the shock and she ran towards him, watching his eyes and tattoos begin to glow.

"Aang get out!" Iroh cried, not daring to touch him. Katara skidded to Aang's side and she grabbed his face, turning it to her, ready to control him as she had done before, but there was no reaction. His expression was blank, and she realised that he was in the spirit world.

"Aang?" She whispered. She turned to Iroh, who had dropped his head into his hands. "Iroh? Iroh what just happened," she almost spat the words out.

"Oh dear," Iroh moaned. He took his hand from his face and looked up at Katara. "I think I now know that angers purpose."

"What are you talking about?" Katara snapped. She turned back to Aang, who sat there with his fists together, his tattoos glowing. "He can just come out, right?"

She hadn't noticed her friend numbly coming to join then, standing behind her, their faces a picture of fear and dread.

"No, I don't think he can," Iroh replied. "Tonrar ... why was Tonrar waiting for him?"

"The rebels," Suki explained. "They're not rebels, as you said. Tonrar has been leading them. He's been trying to take hold of Aang. He's been trying to turn the world against him."

Iroh's mouth dropped. "Why did you not tell me this straight away?" He asked, his voice weak.

"I guess we figured it would eventually come up," Sokka mumbled. "Aang thought if he went into the spirit world he could work out how to beat him."

"Forget all that," Katara snapped, waving a hand in Sokka's face. "Iroh where's Aang? What's Tonrar doing to him?"

Iroh sighed, suddenly looking very old and tired. He stood, and walked past the group, and began to pour everyone another cup of tea.

"Really? You're drinking tea now?" Katara cried, exasperated, her hands now gripping Aang's arm.

Iroh gestured to the seats. "Please, just sit, and I will explain."

She looked back at Aang's blank glowing face, not wanting to leave him here alone.

"Katara," Iroh said softly. "You can't do anything for him right now."

She gulped, furiously blinking back the tears that were building up in her eyes. She gripped Aang's arm tightly, then let go and headed back to the table. She sat beside Iroh so that she could still see Aang's lonely form.

"You said you knew the purpose of Aang's anger," Suki said. Beside her Toph half sat on the chair, one of her feet pressed against the ground, no doubt keeping a close watch over Aang.

"I will get to that," Iroh sighed. "But first, let me tell you about Tonrar."

Katara tried to draw her eyes away from Aang, but just hadn't the will power, so she settled for just listening to Iroh's voice.

"Many years ago I journeyed into the spirit world, in search of my son," he began, his voice low and sad. "I had always felt the pull of the spirits world, like the moon on the ocean. I had tried to cross over before, you see, though I had not the conviction. But it was the loss of Lu Ten that gave me the energy I needed to finally enter the spirit world." He sighed and took a sip of tea. "When I arrived in the spirit world it became clear me to that I was not going to find my son there. The human soul does not pass into the spirit realm, it goes somewhere else, and not even I am wise enough to know the answer to that question."

"You never found him again?" Suki interrupted, her voice hushed. Katara felt a tear fall down her cheek, watching Aang's still form.

"I took comfort in that, wherever he was, it was better than what he had left before," Iroh replied softly.

Katara angrily brushed the tear from her face.

"Whilst I was in the spirit world, however, I found myself confronted by something more terrifying than I had ever seen before. A beast of many faces, and the body of an insect."

"Koh," Katara whispered.

"Yes." Iroh nodded. "Koh told me he was older and wiser than any I would encounter in the spirit world, writhing around his tree he told me that he had been waiting for someone such as myself to wander upon him. He told me that he stole the faces of those that showed emotion before him, devouring their souls, but for reason still unclear to me he chose to spare me. Despite the horror of the creature that stood before me I felt little fear, I suppose because at that point I had nothing else to lose." He sighed again. "Koh told me much of the spirit world, and any question I would ask he would answer, except that of what had happened to my son."

"I continued to visit Koh often through the coming years. Travelling to the spirit world seemed to heal my very soul, and I learnt much from Koh. I soon found out that there was very rare for a human to enter the spirit world, and that unless brought there by a spirit it was impossible for a mortal soul to break through. Koh told me about how the Avatar was able to enter, not through his soul, but through his Avatar spirit, and that there were a few humans in the world who were able to do the same. See, in order for a human the enter the spirit world he must first have spirit." He chuckled lightly at the confused looks on his listeners faces, and Katara felt herself grow uneasy. "And not just spirit as in energy and will, I mean literally spirit. In many centuries gone by some spirits left the spirit world and bound themselves to human souls. I asked Koh the reason for this and he replied that there were some that were not happy with the spirit and mortal worlds being separated."

"Like Tonrar," Katara said, her voice full of emotion.

"Almost," Iroh replied, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I asked Koh why my human soul felt the desire to join this spirit that was bound to me into the spirit world when it was the spirit that left it to begin with. To that, Koh had no answer. He admitted that he had hoped to speak to the spirit that had chose to share my body, but it seemed that it was not meant to be. Perhaps my spirit was fearful, or perhaps it had been away from the spirit world for so long that it no longer knew how to communicate except through my eyes."

"So, what does that make Tonrar?" Katara pressed.

"Koh didn't mention Tonrar to me at first, and it was only when I asked if my spirit could be frightened of something that wished to punish it for it's decision to flee to the mortal world that he did. See, Tonrar is an ancient and terrible spirit, and he was the one who I had to fear in that world. Tonrar's job was to trap the human souls that ventured into the spirit world, and the spirit along with them, and somehow during his lifetime he learnt to bend the spirits, to control them and command them as if they were extensions to his own body. Essentially ... whilst Koh stole faces, Tonrar stole souls."

The group sat in silence, the weight of Iroh's words hitting them hard. Katara felt her chest tighten. Tonrar had stolen Aang's soul?

"But Aang's the Avatar," she said weakly. "Surely he's stronger than the others, he can escape?"

"In the spirit world it's possible," Iroh replied. "See, despite being on different planes the human soul and spirit were still connected to their body, there was only so much control that Tonrar could have over them whilst they were still bonded in that way. But should it lose connection? Should the body die? The soul and spirit are lost forever and under Tonrar's control."

"There's something I don't get," Sokka interrupted. "How can Tonrar exist in both our world and the spirit world. Tonrar attacked us, and he was very real, Iroh."

"That I don't know," Iroh said sincerely. "Some spirits have been able to move between the realms, though how they do so outside of a solstice I couldn't say. Tonrar must have gained that ability too. In the mortal world he is able to control Aang's Avatar spirit, and in the spirit world he is able to control it and keep the human soul, Aang's soul, bonded to it."

"But to control Aang he sort of ... possessed his energy," Suki said. "He made him angry and forced Aang into the Avatar State so he could control him."

Iroh laughed dryly. "I guess Koh and Tonrar aren't so different after all. Koh can't steal a face until it's wearer betrays emotion, perhaps Tonrar needs similar to steal a spirit. But what Tonrar didn't realise was that it was Aang's anger that prevented him from passing into the spirit world. At least until I helped him," he added with regret.

"So, wait, what does this mean?" Sokka spluttered. "Why did Tonrar mean about restoring this balance that Aang messed with?"

"I don't know," Iroh admitted. "Tonrar's job was always to punish those who left the spirit world, not enter the mortal world himself."

"Why bother flattening buildings?" Toph asked, breaking her silence. "Why bother making everyone so mad?"

_He wanted everyone to turn against Aang_, Katara thought to herself, and then gasped. Her heart began to pound and she felt the panic rise. "He wanted everyone to turn against Aang," she repeated aloud. "He said to Aang when we first came across him that he wanted the world to see the Avatar as he did ... and now, " she gulped. "People blame Aang for what's been happening. What if his plan all along was to leave Aang's body vulnerable to the people who hate him?"

"Come on, Katara, no one would kill Aang because he didn't stop some buildings getting blown up," Sokka said. "I mean, no one's that crazy." He looked round at his friends. "Right?"

"How do we save Aang?" Katara finally pulled her eyes away from her lovers figure and turned them to Iroh. "How to we get him back?"

"There's nothing that we can do," Iroh said, shaking his head.

"Well then show me how to get to the spirit world and I'll find him," Katara spat, standing up and gripping her fists. "I'll find Tonrar and I'll steal Aang right back."

"Katara, with all the will in the world there's just no way for you to enter the spirit world," Iroh said.

"You can."

Katara and Iroh looked over to Toph, who sat pointing at the old general.

"You can go after Aang."

Iroh blinked at her for a few moments, then looked over at Aang. Katara watched his face lower, his brow crease and his eyes blaze with determination. "I can, young Toph. I can."

Later that morning, under Iroh's instruction, the companions lifted Aang's body onto Appa and readied to leave the Jasmine Dragon.

"We need to fly somewhere sheltered. Once I am in the spirit world it will be down to you to protect us," Iroh had said, as they climbed into Appa's saddle. "If we can't get back to our bodies we will be trapped in the spirit world and under Tonrar's control."

Katara stayed close to Aang's side, her eyes sharp and glaring at the city that surrounded them, ready to defend him if anyone reacted. She wasn't sure a citizen of Ba Sing Sai would be capable to killing Aang, no matter how angry they were at him, but she wasn't about to take any chances. She gripped his hand, almost absently, and turned to Iroh.

"How long do we wait for you?" She asked, as Appa groaned and took to the skies. "How long before we think of another plan?"

"I'm not sure there is another plan, Katara," Iroh said. "But have faith, it's a rare thing and you cannot lose it now."

"Where do we go?" Sokka asked from the reins, urging Appa to fly higher in order to make them less noticeable to the people in the city below. "There has to be somewhere nearby that Tonrar won't think of."

"Tonrar's in the spirit world," Suki replied. "It's his cronies we've got to look out for now."

Katara noticed Iroh's unease at these words. She didn't imagine the old general would keep anything from them, but she did think that there was a lot more to Tonrar's abilities than what Iroh had described. She looked back down and Aang's emotionless face, praying that wherever Tonrar had taken him he was still able to fight.

"There's an island," Toph said. "But it's about an hour's flight from where we are now."

"We don't have an hour!" Katara cried. "Iroh can you go into the spirit world now? On Appa we can protect you until we find somewhere safe."

"Katara we're sitting ducks on Appa," Sokka retorted. "He's too noticeable!"

"But Katara is right, we don't have an hour. Sokka, there is a series of small mountains to the south of the City. Take us there." Iroh said.

Sokka looked unsure but guided Appa in that direction. "That's probably the direction they'll come from," he said uneasily. "They chased us through Si Wong."

"If they're coming they'll be headed straight to Ba Sing Sai," Iroh explained. "They'll miss us."

"Alright," Sokka said doubtfully.

Once they reached the series of mountains Sokka guided Appa into a deep crevice that seemed to split one of the peaks. Appa was clearly nervous at being in such an enclosed area, but Sokka patted him gently on the side. "It's for Aang," he said. Appa grunted and uneasily took them under an overhang.

"We've wasted enough time," Katara said, jumping down and placing the mat on the floor. "Please Iroh, hurry."

She watched as he sat, and the group stood back, holding one another. Iroh took a deep breath, crossed his legs, placed his hands upwards on his lap, then he exhaled slowly and easily.

"Please find him," Katara whispered, watching as Iroh's expression softened and grew still. "Please."

**A/N: Three chapters in almost as many days? I'm on a roll!**


	17. Chapter 17

Iroh opened his eyes. He looked around himself, and realised with some satisfaction that he had successfully crossed over once more into the spirit world. The world itself ran parallel to their own, so theoretically the place where Aang had been snatched should be close by. He stood with a grunt and sighed.

"My old friend Koh," he said out loud. "If you're close I sure would like to see you again."

No one answered him, so he turned and walked northwards through the crevice that lay ahead of him. The world around him was silent and brown, and he saw no spirit life as he walked. The mountain walls that lined his pathway seemed ever the more imposing now he was out of the mortal world, and he felt uneasy.

He wasn't entirely sure how long he walked for, it could have been minutes or hours, time in the spirit world felt so different. But he had reached the end of the crevice, and saw a break in the walls surrounding him, the gap opening itself up to the rest of the world. He sighed and began to climb, struggling with the surface of the rock. In time he made it to the top, his hands covered in the thick grime lichen that grew in this part of the spirit world, and he looked over, gasping at the view that had been offered to him.

A steep cliff face ahead of him led down to what could only be described as a city. It was much like Ba Sing Sai, though there was no outer wall and the place seemed deserted. A layer of fog obscured most of it's details, though the high peaks of the various buildings could be seen, like talons in piercing into the umber sky.

"How am I supposed to find Aang in all that?" Iroh thought out loud. The large city before him afforded so many places for Tonrar and Aang to be hiding, if they were even there at all. Without a guide he could be lost in the spirit world searching forever.

He sighed and began to negotiate the uneasy decline of the cliff face. He slipped more than once, and on the third time he felt his body tumble downwards, his arms waving to try and grab something to slow his fall, his face and body whipped by the surrounding rock and vegetation. Eventually he managed to dig his hand into an area of grime lichen and steady himself. He held on for a moment, gasping, then looked at his hands. Though he had felt his arm break he saw no evidence of that now. After a moment, he pulled himself to his feet and continued towards the city.

As he grew closer the fog began to close in around him, cutting off his field of vision any further than a couple of feet. This was becoming more and more difficult as his journey progressed. Though he was certain he would stumble across something in time he wasn't entirely certain that it would be the Avatar.

And so, his senses sharp, he continued to push through the fog. Occasionally he would come across a building, or a tree that had grown out of the cracked path below him, and he would shake himself from his surprise and move forward. It was as he worked his way around a tree that he heard the loud crashing of footsteps, and he shank back underneath it. Above him a spirit walked, and though he couldn't make out any real detail he could tell from the way its shadowy figure broke through the fog that it was large. He held his breath as it passed over him, its foot falls shaking the very earth beneath him, but it paid him no heed and continued its own journey. Still, it was only after the steps grew distant that Iroh began to walk again.

He wondered with some urgency now how he was supposed to find Aang. He could have already passed him by now and not known it. He thought back to Katara's face when Aang has passed onto the spirit realm, and thought back to how he had felt his heart break the moment he had heard word about his son's death. He shook himself and strengthened his resolve. He had not been able to save Lu Ten, but he could save Aang. It was then that he felt it, rather than saw or heard it. A presence ahead of him. His initial thought was to back away until it passed, but something drew him closer in spite of himself, and he felt himself start to trot in his haste. Sure enough the fog around him began to thin and, in a matter of seconds, he made it into a large clearing where, ahead of him, stood Aang.

"Aang!" He hissed, ready to run to the boy, but he stopped and held back. Nothing was ever quite as simple as this, he thought, even tea took a careful consideration and patience. For Aang to be standing so clearly in the middle of this clearing was too much of a miracle to be true. He hunkered down and watched the boy, who stood, eyes closed and unmoving. Tonrar was close, he had to be.

"That's right, old man," came a cool icy voice, hitting him from all directions. "I had a feeling you would try and follow him."

Iroh felt a coldness over his body, and the hairs stood on the back of his neck. He himself stood, looking in each direction trying to find Tonrar amongst the fog.

"Show yourself Tonrar," he demanded.

"But I'm right here."

Iroh turned and saw Tonrar standing beside Aang, his form towering above the young Avatar's, who had now opened his eyes and were staring straight into his own. But the expression in those eyes was not Aang's. It was empty and it was dead. He drew his eyes away from Aang's and looked at the ancient spirit that stood ahead of him. He was oddly beautiful, and he stood in pants and a tunic, revealing the exquisite tattoo's on his arms, and the curls on his brow.

"I will be truthful with you, if you are truthful with me," Tonrar said, spreading his arms. "Why have you come here?"

"I've come for Aang," Iroh said, drawing himself up to his full height and allowing no fear to sit across his face. He let his body calm and his mind take over in the way it was so adept at doing. "And I've come to find out why you, Tonrar, would be so foolish as to steal the Avatar's spirit and soul."

"Foolish?" Tonrar asked. "What about this seems foolish to you?" His voice sounded genuinely curious.

"We each have our roles in the world, be it mortal or spirit. This was never yours, Tonrar."

"And what would you know of my roles, old man?" Tonrar chuckled. "Shouldn't our roles in the world be for us to decide? Or is that purely a human notion?"

"I know only of what I've been told," Iroh said. "Though I can't say I understand how you wish to restore balance by stealing the Avatar's spirit."

Tonrar lowered his arms, and turned his head slightly to the side, looking at Aang, who continued to stare blankly at Iroh. "When you've existed in the world for as long as I have it soon becomes clear that not everything is at it seems. No doubt you have heard that, thousands of years previous, it was passed upon me the task to punish those spirits that chose to abandon our world. That I would prowl the spirit world in search of those that unwittingly chose to return, and keep them trapped for eternity. That much is true, and for the thousands of years that followed that was what I did. I fed upon the human souls that came bonded along with them and caged the spirit, and it was satisfying." Tonrar began to pace gently around Aang, keeping his eyes glued to him. "But even a spirit cannot remain satiated forever. In time all of the great and ancient spirits will begin to ponder their own existance."

Tonrar paused and looked at him, a slight smile flicking the outer edge of his mouth. Then the spirit continued to circle.

"I became to notice that, no matter how fearful the human soul was of me when I confronted them, the spirit bonded to them would not reveal itself. You see, the spirit could flee the soul if it wished to, and as a spirit no longer connected to a mortal soul it could return once more in the mortal world and find a new host. But, they never did. Why, I asked myself, would a spirit sacrifice itself alongside it's host? Perhaps a misplaced sense of loyalty of even love for the soul it had shared a body with?" Tonrar looked towards again. "I see that your spirit is no different."

Iroh almost imagined that he could feel a part of himself wanting to respond to Tonrar's words. His eyes flicked back to Aang and he wondered exactly how much control over him he had. He hadn't consumed Aang's soul just yet, it would seem.

"I think you underestimate how strong a humans bond can be with something that is not himself," Iroh said. "Humans are capable of much more than you can imagine."

"No doubt," Tonrar sighed. "But I had never expected that emotional bond to be shared by the spirits themselves. You see, once I consumed the human soul and tore the spirit away I sensed much pain and suffering from it. It would mourn the loss of it's human counterpart, would scream even in anguish, much as a father would for his son," he added, incling his head, a smile playing on his lips.

Iroh felt his heart beat in his chest, but he was stronger than Tonrar realised, far stronger. He wasn't going to allow Tonrar to weaken him in this way. He lowered his head slightly and kept his face neutral. Tonrar chuckled and looked away, continuing the circle around Aang.

"But it was this pain at losing it's human soul that, in time, began to give me power. I realised that I was able to influence the spirits, control their emotions and increase their pain to such a level that they became mine to use. The spirits would do as I asked of them, their pain so great that they had no way to fight my control." He stopped. "But I am not emotionless myself, and soon I realised that the pain they felt ran far deeper than just the loss of their human soul. They mourned the loss of their world, and they mourned over the seperation they felt from the mortal world. Why, after all, had my kind been banished to this world when we once had dominion over both?"

"The spirits never had dominion over the mortal world," Iroh interrupted, thinking back to Koh's teaching. "It has always been this world and ours."

"So you believe. But, you see, old man, I don't want to be stuck in this world. After all, the Avatar spirit inhabits the mortal world all the time, does it not? Perhaps in destroying the Avatar's human soul and taking control of it's spirit I am fulfilling the duty given to me, punishing a deserter. No, I did not wish to be contained here any longer, not when I saw how dearly the spirits wished to stay in the mortal world."

"But why control the Avatar?" Iroh asked, his heart beats loud within his chest despite trying to stay outwardly calm. "Why try and turn the mortal world against him? Could you not have done what the original spirits did and just join our world?"

"You think my world would let that slip without consequence? I was elected to deal with such ... treachery. In time there would only be another sent to destroy me. But, you see, with the Avatar spirit in my control I hold all the power in the world." Tonrar reached out an arm and placed it on Aang's shoulder, and Iroh felt a sickening in his stomach. "In the mortal world I was able to manipulate the Avatar spirit, despite all it's power, because of one very important fact. The human soul that she is connected to is only that, human. And, at that, a human going through a turmoil of emotions. I could control the anger, and as Aang slipped into the Avatar State I had full control over her spirit."

"Her?"

Tonrar chuckled, "oh yes, the Avatar spirit is quite female."

"But I still don't understand," Iroh said. Truthfully, he felt he did, but right now he just needed to waste time until a solution to Aang's predicament became clear to him. Tonrar was revealing much too much and he knew that it was because he planned to consume his own soul once he had taken Aang's. But it could still work to his advantage ... Aang could still be in there. Listening. And Tonrar underestimated him. "Why would you turn the mortal world against the Avatar?"

"I simply had to force Aang's hand. With the world against him Aang would only fall further into turmoil, and he would become easier to control. Ultimately I needed him to journey into the spirit world, seeking an answer, seeking me. And so he did! And now? Now I will have all the power in both of our worlds. I will control the Avatar spirit, and with her I can rule over both the spirit world and the mortal world, and fix the wrongs that she herself created. Our worlds will become one, and no longer will I have to bear to watch as the Avatar alone dictates the balance of the world."

Tonrar drew himself tall now, and Iroh realised that he was preparing to to conduct the final part of his plan. He had to stop him, distract him, do something. He turned and grabbed the nearest thing he could to him, a rotting branch, and threw it with all his might at the spirit, who raised his arm to deflect it. Tonrar turned on him, his face furious. "I won't let you do that, Tonrar," Iroh said gently. "You see, the Avatar alone dictates the balance of the world because the Avatar is the only one granted with that power."

"A power she stole!" Tonrar screamed, no long calm. "A power she had no right to!"

"You have no right to that power either, Tonrar!" He stood steady. "And I will not let you take it."

Tonrar laughed, the sound was hideous. "You can't stop me, old man. What can you do? For I can just eat your soul as well!"

Iroh found himself closing his eyes and looking deep into himself, pleading to the spirit that shared his body, to give him the strength to destroy Tonrar before he stole the Avatar's spirit. Part of me always knew you were there, he pleaded, and I know you've helped me before. Please, help me now.

Tonrar approached him, his wide smile now revealing a mouthful of sharp needle like teeth. He reached forward and grabbed Iroh by the front of his robes, lifting him from the ground. He watched as Tonrar become much less a man and much more a demon, his mouth opening wide, impossibly so, revealing rows and rows and teeth, inching closer and closer to his face. It was then that Iroh felt as though part of himself was wrenching free from his chest, and he gasped as he looked down to see what looked like a moth, of pure white, fluttering like a heart beat, break free from himself. He immediately felt an unearthly weakness was over him, and looked up at the rows of teeth above him, which stopped short just of his face. The mouth shut quickly, and Tonrar was staring back at him, his eyes wide. He watched as the white moth flew circles around the spirits throat, tightening it's long beautiful tail around his neck. Iroh felt himself dropped back to the floor, and he landed with a yell.

"Let go of me, I command you!" Tonrar cried, reaching and grabbing the moth, tearing it from his throat. "I will crush you," he hissed.

"No, Tonrar."

The spirit turned around sharp, and Iroh looked over in disbelief as Aang's eyes and tattoo's began to glow. "If that little spirit is not afraid of you why should I be?"

Tonrar laughed. "I can still devour his soul! Even you cannot bear the pain of that. There isn't anything you can do to stop me." He crushed the little moth spirit once more, and Iroh felt pain sear through his heart. He watched in horror as Tonrar discarded it as if it were rubbish. Tonrar reached out his arms, ready to grab Aang, whose fists were started to curl and who was trying to break free from Tonrar's control. Iroh lunged forward, collecting the moth in his arms, and rolling to the other side of Tonrar.

"Tonrar!" He yelled, drawing the attention to himself. Tonrar swung round, and Iroh watched as Aang broke free from Tonrar's control, raising his fist and slamming it into the side of the spirit's face with a snarl. Tonrar stumbled, bearing his sharp teeth, but he was not quick enough to react to Aang leaping forward, spinning on one of his heels and letting the other collide with Tonrar's chest. The spirit was thrown backwards, screaming.

The glow in Aang's eyes fell and he ran forward, grabbing Iroh without hesitation and the pair began to run. He held the moth spirit to his chest, feeling it's weak flutters, and as they ran he willed for the spirit to become one with him again. To feed off his strength. It seemed as though the little moth spirit heard his request and eased itself back into his chest. Iroh felt some of his mental strength return to him, though physically he felt drained and began to falter.

"We're still vulnerable here!" Aang yelled, urging Iroh to run faster. "We have to get back."

Iroh heard Tonrar scream behind them. "I think that would be a good idea!" He replied, allowing the smallest amount of humour to enter his voice.

"Where are our bodies?" Aang asked, panting as they ran. "Where did you come in?"

"Up that moutain," Iroh gasped, pointing at the cliff face, which now loomed over them like a fortress.

"Monkey feathers!" He heard Aang yell. "Tonrar's catching up, we won't be able to make that."

"Return as we are," Iroh demanded, looking over at the young man. "You have that ability, cross us back over now!"

Aang's eyes widened, his face full of doubt and, now, panic. Tonrar could be seen now, hurtling towards them.

"Aang you can do it! Do it now!"

Aang grabbed Iroh's shoulder, and Iroh watched as he scrunched up his face.

"There is nowhere for you to go!" Tonrar howled. "I will find you in the mortal world, and I will destroy your home, I will destroy her, and I will destroy you!"

Then, Iroh felt his body leave the ground and the world around them faded.


	18. Chapter 18

Aang arrived back in the mortal world with a gasp, and he shot straight up from his laying position in Appa's saddle.

"Aang!" He heard Katara cry out to him, her voice mixed full of emotion. Before he could even figure out where he was she had thrown herself around him, and he felt her sob into his shoulder. He clutched her tightly, burying his face into her neck. "I thought I'd lost you," she sobbed. "I thought I'd lost you again."

"You'll never lose me," he whispered to her. He looked up, trying to spot Iroh, and saw the old man standing near Appa, his face a picture of relief. "Iroh ..." he said weakly. Iroh just nodded and smiled, there was no need to speak.

"We have to go now," Aang said, still clutching Katara. "Tonrar will be coming."

"What?" Toph cried. "You mean you haven't defeated him?"

Katara pulled back to look into his eyes. "Can he still control you?"

Aang looked over at Iroh.

"Yes he can," Iroh replied. "But I think now you can stop him."

Aang took a deep breath, and nodded. "Yes. I think I can."

"What happened in there?" Sokka asked, climbing up beside Aang. "You guys were gone for hours."

It was only then that Aang realised how low the sun was sitting in the sky. "I can fill you in on the way, for now we have to get somewhere where we have a good chance of fighting Tonrar."

"Somewhere strategic?" Sokka asked. "Where I can seriously whoop some spirit butts? I know just the place."

Iroh and Toph climbed back onto Appa with the rest of them, Toph looking curious. "Where?"

"Well there isn't many of us, so we need to go somewhere that works to our advantage," Sokka explained. "You remember when we tried to attack the Fire Nation on the Day of Black Sun? Aang and I met dad at Chameleon Bay. It's perfect. There's plenty of cover and we could surround them in the Bay. And it's not to far from here!"

"Chameleon Bay?" Iroh asked. "It worked against the Fire Nation navy, but they were coming in over sea, not doubt Tonrar and his possessed spirits will be coming over land."

"It doesn't matter" Sokka said, his grin widening. "If we position ourselves at the end of each point they've gotta follow us in. Plus, there's so much water! Aang and Katara can wash them all away, the spirits wouldn't stand a chance against them! And-" he threw a sideways glance at Aang, "there are no villages or towns too close by in case, well ... in case." Aang sighed.

"I have to say, Sokka, your methods are unusual but quite wonderful," Iroh laughed. "Not unlike my own back many a year."

"Is there enough of us to pull this off?" Suki asked, putting a hand on her husbands arm. "We could sure do with Zuko being here about now."

"We won't be getting my nephew involved in this," Iroh stated. "Mai is due any day now!"

"What?" Aang asked, surprised. "Has it been that long?"

"We don't need Sparky," Toph said. "We've got a tea maker."

"Ok then that's the plan," Sokka cried, jumping to take the reins. "How long do you think we have, Aang?"

"I don't know, but I can't imagine long. We best hurry."

The group took off and turned East along the large river that ran right through the middle of the Earth Kingdom. Chameleon Bay wasn't far, for which Aang was glad.

"So what happened in spookyville?" Toph said, asking the question that had been on all their minds.

Aang looked across at Iroh, who was sat with his eyes closed, holding his hands against his chest. He looked tired, and Aang could only assume that his spirit still needed some healing. He put a hand on his shoulder, which Iroh acknowledged with a nod.

"We learnt quite a bit about Tonrar," he said. "Namely that his ultimate goal is to freely inhabit our world, and not peacefully." He shook his head. "Tonrar is able to control the spirits, as we guessed, but it seems to be a certain kind of spirit. He feeds off emotion, namely pain and anger, and it's through that that he's able to control them. And me," he added.

"A certain kind of spirit?" Katara asked. "Like ... benders?"

"Not exactly," Aang replied. "As Sokka himself said, humans aren't spirits. But there are some who have spirits bonded to them. And it's these spirits he can control."

"So ... like the Avatar Spirit?" Suki asked.

"Exactly. There are some spirits that inhabit the mortal world, and they choose to bond themselves with certain human souls, and it's when these spirits cross back over to the spirit world that he's able to control them. Tonrar said that his ... job was to punish those that returned for abandoning the spirit world to begin with. He'd-" his voice faltered. When Tonrar had told this part of the story in the spirit world Aang had been unable to move, or fight, his entire body was paralysed with fear, but his mind had been quite awake. He had imagined the spirits being ripped from their human souls, he had imagined so clearly the pain they had felt, and he had remembered the scream the air bending spirit had made when Aang had hit him.

"Aang?" Katara had her hand on his arm, looking concerned.

"Sorry," Aang shook himself. "Tonrar would ... he would consume the human soul that came along with the spirit. And doing so would cause the spirit so much pain and loss that he would be able to control it. Those rebels we see? They're those spirits."

There was a silence that followed his words. Toph put her hand to her throat, pulling a face of disgust.

"Should we even be fighting them?" She asked, her voice hoarse.

Aang slumped. He didn't want to fight the possessed spirits at all, they were just victims of Tonrar, like he could have been. They were spirits in pain, torn from the soul they loved. "I don't want to," he said finally. "I think once Tonrar is defeated the spirits will be free from his control. You guys have to keep them busy until I can take care of Tonrar."

"So how did you get out?" Katara asked. "Of the spirit world. Did Tonrar have you?"

"I'm still a little cloudy on that bit, " Aang admitted. "It happened so fast. But something Iroh's spirit did distract Tonrar long enough for him to lose his hold over me, and I was able to stop him long enough for us to escape."

"Iroh's spirit?" The group looked over at the old man, still sitting with his eyes closed.

"His spirit needs to heal," Aang said. "It took a lot of damage." He hoped the group heard the tone in his voice and decided not to question Iroh on the matter.

"So, how do you plan to defeat Tonrar?" Katara asked.

Aang blinked at her, trying not to let the doubt show on his face. "I'll work it out," he said finally. He felt the group shift uncomfortably around him, and saw the worry in Katara's eyes. In truth, he wasn't sure how he was supposed to defeat a spirit, it wasn't something he'd ever had to think about before, but in the mortal world at least he knew Tonrar was vulnerable.

The trip continued in comparative silence. Katara sat in front of Aang and he had his arms wrapped around her and his head rested against her shoulder. She absently stroked his forearm, but he could tell that her mind was troubled. He tried to convey in his hug that everything was going to be ok, but her stiff frame never relaxed.

In time they made it to Chameleon Bay, and Sokka gently guided Appa down onto the beach. Aang looked around at the Bay, the two crescent shaped spits of land surrounding the large collection of water that lay ahead of them. He could see where their advantages would lie. The crescent's were lined with steep rocky hills behind which they could shelter before surrounding Tonrar and his spirits. There was plenty of earth for Toph to take advantage of, but the real prize was the abundance of water that would stand between them and Tonrar.

"You could feel Tonrar last time, right? Or sense him, or whatever?" Sokka asked Aang. He nodded. "And it was a good while before psycho freak turned up?" Aang nodded again. "Then we should have plenty of time to get into position."

"We should run through it now," Aang said, walking to the shoreline and looking out over the Bay. "If Katara and I are on water duty we should be either side of you all." He looked back at Katara. "But you've go to stay in my eye line," he said, almost pleadingly.

Katara rolled her eyes. "Aang I'll be fine. I'm a much better water bender than you." She grinned playfully at him.

"I'm with Aang," Sokka said, coming to stand next to him. "You two either side. Iroh and Toph attack from the center, hopefully a combined fire and earth attack will be enough to knock them back."

"What about you and Suki?"

Sokka looked back at his wife, and the two shared a smirk. "We'll be making sure they don't miss us," Suki said.

That night, after running through a few drills and choosing key locations the group headed back to the beach and put up some shelter. Around the fire the group listened intently to Iroh's descriptions of what had happened in the spirit world, and Aang acknowledged that Iroh was a far better story teller than he would ever Iroh mentioned that he had hoped Koh would arrive, Aang had curiously asked how Iroh knew of him.

"We were friends, of a sort," Iroh replied. "I suppose he enjoyed my tales as much as any!"

Iroh had continued with his tale, and Aang had sat lazily on the beach, with Katara's head on his lap. He stroked her hair and looked out across the Bay. Iroh's words only just registered with him at this point, his mind preoccupied with how he would fight Tonrar. Spirit or no, Aang knew he couldn't kill him. Nothing would destroy balance more than the Avatar killing a spirit such as Tonrar. His heart leapt. Had he killed that air bending spirit in the desert?

He jumped at the sounds of cheers from his friends, and looked round to see Iroh nodding smugly. "I would have very much liked to have hit Tonrar too," he said. "But Aang got their first, and these old bones aren't what they used to be."

It was gone midnight by the time Iroh had finished telling his tale, and the group was growing tired. Toph had already laid her head down and began to snore, and Iroh was drinking some tea that he had made up over the fire. Sokka and Suki broke free of the group and went to their tent that Toph had erected from the rock, and Katara was sleeping lightly in Aang's lap.

"Do you really think we can stop Tonrar?" Aang asked softly, once he was sure everyone was asleep. "He's not like Ozai, I'm not sure the spirit world would take too kindly to the Avatar fighting a spirit."

"And why not?" Iroh asked. "Aang, the spirit world and the mortal world is connected. One cannot exist without the other, and balance must be kept in both. That is the Avatar's duty, Aang, only you can keep the balance in both worlds."

"But how do you stop a spirit?" Aang asked. "Avatar Kurruk wasn't able to defeat Koh."

"But for different reasons," Iroh said softly. "Koh told me of Kurruk, when I asked about the face of the Water Tribe woman. Kurruk couldn't not kill Koh without killing her in turn."

Aang instinctively tightened his grip around Katara, causing her to stir slightly. He froze and looked down at her, but she had already drifted back off to sleep. Iroh watched him intently.

"You are a very different man from Kurrak," Iroh said. "He died young of a broken heart, his mistakes could never be your own."

Looking down at Katara he could imagine how that could be possible. Without Katara he wasn't sure his own soul would have strength to continue in this world.

"You will find a way, Aang. The spirits favour the brave. Now, sleep, even the Avatar needs his rest."

Aang watched and Iroh raised from his seat and went to his own earth tent. Toph still lay nearby, snoring, and Aang wondered whether he should move her into her tent, but the potential for a good punch to the face made him think twice. He looked down at Katara and gently slid her off his lap. She was in a deep sleep, and it warmed his heart to see her so relaxed and at piece at last. He put his arms under her neck and legs and carried her to his tent, trying hard not to wake her. He lay her down and took off his outer robe so that he could place it on top of her.

"You're going to catch your death," a soft voice whispered, and he looked down to see Katara peeking up at him.

"I was trying not to wake you," he said, lying down next to her in the sand.

"Is everyone else asleep?" She asked.

"I think so, Iroh just went off to his tent. Toph, Sokka and Suki have been asleep for a while now."

"Good," she whispered, rolling him onto his back and shifting to straddle him. She grabbed each of his wrists, holding them above his head. He raised his eyebrows in surprise, then felt himself melt as she swooped low and locked her lips with his.

~

The next morning Aang woke to Katara lying on his chest, and he smiled contentedly down at her, remembering the events of the night before. He couldn't hear that anyone was awake yet, so pulled his robe tight around the pair of them and closed his eyes. So far he had not felt Tonrar, though he was certain that Tonrar had been close behind them. Tonrar had vowed to destroy them all, he had told Aang then was nowhere for him to go. And then it hit him, like a strike of lightning to the chest. His eyes snapped open and his breath caught in his chest. He could feel the pain across his body, but this was different. Tonrar wasn't searching for him, not this time. This time Aang had no choice but to go to him.

"Katara," he nudged her gently, and she looked up at him with a smile.

"Morning," she said, the corners of her mouth curling playfully, but she saw the look in his eyes and her smile dropped. She sat up, and looked at him. "He's coming?" She whispered.

Aang sat up in turn, panicked. "I can feel him," he told her. "But he's not coming to me. I have to follow him."

"Don't be insane," Katara hissed. "It's a trap, of course it is."

"Katara I don't have a choice," he pleaded, looking into her beautiful eyes. She considered him, her brow scrunched, and then sighed.

"Let's wake everyone up."

Before long the group huddled back out on the beach, looking curiously at Aang and checked the sky above, expecting to see Tonrar. But Toph stood facing him, having not looked away for a second. Her blind eyes were half closed, and her head dropped.

"What's going on? Is he coming?" Sokka asked, rubbing his hands against his arms and shivering slightly.

"No," Toph said. "Can't you feel them? He's gone past us."

"Gone past us?" Sokka cocked his head, his face a picture of confusion. "Why? Which way?"

"South," Toph and Aang said in unison.

Aang watched as the realisation grew on Sokka's face, his eyes widening. He felt Katara stiffen beside him.

"No," Sokka whispered. "No, he wouldn't ..?"

"We have to go," Aang said, his voice grave. Strangely the panic had faded, and all he felt now was dark certainty. He looked to Iroh. "Are you coming with us? It's a long way from Ba Sing Se."

"I'm with you all the way, Aang," he said, and bowed.

"The South Pole is weeks away," Sokka said, his voice pained. "Months even. How are we going to get there in time?"

"I'll do what I can," Aang said, gesturing to Appa. The group, their bodies numb, climbed back into Appa's saddle, and Aang crouched in front of him. "This may be frightening, buddy," he said. He put his hand on Appa's nose. "But you've just got to trust me." Appa looked into his eyes, and grunted.

Aang jumped to the reins and looked back over his shoulder, checking everyone was seated. He then looked forward and took a deep breath. He hadn't attempted the Avatar State since he had been forced into by Tonrar, and part of him was worried that Tonrar had enough of a hold on him to control him even from this far away. But the pain Tonrar had left in his wake had faded dramatically, and he knew that if he didn't try something Tonrar would be at the South Pole weeks before they would be. He let his body relax in the saddle, and then crouched, closing his eyes. Then, he let the power of the Avatar's before him rush over him and his eyes and tattoo's began to glow. He heard alarm behind him but ignored it, summoning a ball of air around them and raised them from the ground, breaking free from the mountains that surrounded them. Appa grunted nervously, but he placed a glowing hand onto the bisons fur to calm him.

He looked back over his shoulder once more, his eyes still glowing, and then he spoke with a hundred voices:

"_Hold on_."

He raised his arms before pushing them back behind him, then, with started cries from his friends, they began to hurtle through the air, moving much faster than Appa could ever have managed on his own, the landscape speeding past them at a sickening pace.

For hours they traveled like this. The glow had gone from Aang's eyes as he eased into his mastery of the Avatar State, and though he was beginning to tire he wouldn't let up. He had yet to feel Tonrar, and he knew that they were no where near close to catching up with him. The entire journey he had tried not to imagine as to whether Tonrar had reached the South Pole or not, though now he was finding it more and more difficult to block the thoughts out. He imagine the slaughter, how unprepared they would be for such an attack. He felt a hatred towards Tonrar, a hatred that he hadn't even felt towards Firelord Ozai, and it wasn't until Appa began to roar underneath him that he realised he had sped up dramatically and he realised how much his limbs were shaking under the effort to keep up this speed. He slowed down and carried onward.

Another hour passed and Aang felt his strength fading, his breath came out as ragged gasps, his grasp on the Avatar State had passed and now he was pushing them forward all on his own. He had heard Katara asking him to stop, think of himself, but he had ignored her. He knew they were close, he felt the pain in his body and he knew that Tonrar was ahead. They were over water and had been for the best part of the journey, they were close to Sokka and Katara's home. He was already there, had he already started? Was he waiting for him? What if he was too late? The pain sharpened and he cried out, the orb of air surrounding them burst like a bubble, and Appa grunted and took up where Aang had left off. He sat there, gasping and shivering at the needles running through his body, and Katara climbed up next to him.

"We're too late," Sokka said, his voice a whimper. "Look."

The group looked up ahead, towards land ahead of them and a large billowing black cloud of smoke rising up into the air. He couldn't believe it ... Tonrar had beaten them. He was already here. He tried to stand but Katara grabbed him and pulled him roughly back down.

"No," she hissed. "I want to fight him every bit as much as you do, trust me, but you haven't got the strength." He looked forward, still gasping with ragged breaths, and felt his heart plummeting. He felt Katara taking the reins from his hand, and another pair of hands pulling him back into the saddle. "Me and Appa can take it from here, you get some of your strength back."

Aang was too tired to speak, so just sat until he could catch his breath, watching as the cloud grew larger as they got closer. In time, they flew over the landmass and looked down at what lay beneath them. Under the bright never-resting sun of South Pole, hardly visible through the thick suffocating fog, sat what remained of Sokka and Katara's home. The peak of the Kanna and Pakku's house the only thing visible under the snow. Aang heard Sokka's scream and Suki's cry, but his mind barely registered it. He sat, his body and mind numb.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: All I can say is ... please don't hate me.**

Katara landed Appa near where Pakku and her Gran-Gran had lived, and leapt from his head. Aang watched as she fell to her knees at the roof of the building, so thickly covered in snow, and he watched as Sokka practically fell from the bison, stumbling across, looking around wildly for signs of survivors.

"Dad!" He yelled, his voice frantic. "DAD!"

Toph and Iroh still sat on Appa with Aang, Suki had rushed to comfort Sokka, though he was now sobbing and screaming at the black cloud ahead. He felt numb, he hadn't the energy to climb from his place on Appa's saddle. Then Katara, who had yet to utter a single sound, screamed with rage. She stood up, bent her knees, and began to shift the snow beneath her, pulling it out in large bolder sized clumps and hurling it away. She dug furiously, tears streaming down her face, breaking her way down into to twelve foot deep snow as if it were custard, and eventually she had cleared the door to her grandmother's home. Aang found himself climbing from Appa, his numb limbs leading him towards her, aware that she shouldn't go inside, and that she shouldn't see what was in there.

"Katara," he called weakly, but she had pulled open the door, bending more snow out of the way and forcing herself in. Sokka rushed over, hastily pushing Aang aside so he could follow her. "Guys ..."

He stood at the door, watching the Water Tribe siblings fight their way through the snow that had gotten inside, and up the battered staircase. He had to hold onto the door frame for support when he heard the cries, Katara sobbing her grandmothers' name, but he felt himself fall to the ground regardless. He had been too late. Because of him Katara and Sokka had lost their family. It was all his fault.

Much later Katara and Sokka stood back outside on the snow, having carried with them the bodies of Kanna and Master Pakku. Without hesitation the group helped them to lift them onto Appa's saddle. Aang could see how sick Kanna had been, her body had all but wasted away, and Pakku had died holding her to him. "We have to bury them," Katara had said, but those were the only words she had said since she had found them. Aang had tried to comfort her but she had pushed her way past him, her eyes ablaze, and now he stood back as Katara took the reins and flew off to bury her grandmother and Master.

By Sokka's request Aang, Toph and Iroh had been left where the village stood twelve feet below them, and the three of them remained in silence. Aang knew that, whilst Sokka didn't think it was all Aang's fault, he blamed him at least in part for what had happened, and Aang couldn't protest. In the past few months he had almost got Katara killed, three times, and now under his watch as the Avatar their family had perished.

"Don't blame yourself," Toph said suddenly. "Tonrar is to blame for this, not you."

"This wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for me," he replied.

"Yes, it would," Toph snapped. "Five years ago. Ozai would have done the same if you hadn't have stopped him."

"There could be survivors," Iroh said. "The Water Tribe are a resourceful people, none adapt to change and challenges quite so quickly, some could have escaped."

Aang stood and looked around, trying to spot somewhere that survivors could have escaped to. For now he couldn't feel Tonrar, although his presence had been so strong not long ago, and it gave them time to search. "Toph," has asked, "can you feel anything? Anything at all?"

"I can't feel much in this damn snow," she said, "but I'll look."

She closed her eyes and buried her feet into the snow below her. Aang reached below him and pulled up a high column of snow for him to stand atop, and looked desperately at the landscape surrounding them.

"There's a cave," Toph cried. "I think. I can't feel if there's anyone inside, but it's to the west."

Aang looked right, his eyes squinting, but he couldn't see it. "Under the snow?"

"I don't think so, but it could be covered slightly so you can't see it."

Aang stamped his staff so that it opened into a glider. "I'm going to look," he said. And he jumped from the column, flying out to the west. His kept his eyes narrowed against the glare of the sun on the snow, trying to spot the cave that Toph had felt and, sure enough, he spotted a small collection of rock out crops not far from them. Much of the rock was covered in snow, but he could see that there was indeed an entrance to a cave buried beneath. He landed elegantly in front, bending snow aside.

"Is anyone in there?" He called. He thought he heard a noise inside but there was no real response. "Hakoda? Are you in there?"

There was a pause and then, cautiously, "Aang?"

"Hakoda is that you?" Aang lit a flame against his palm and worked his way into the cave, and sure enough there stood Hakoda. Aang fell to his knees and let out a cry of relief. "Thank the spirits ... you're ok."

"I managed to get most of the village out in time," Hakoda said. "But Pakku ... he stayed behind. Is he ..?"

Aang shook his head. "I'm sorry."

"And ... Kanna?"

Aang shook his head again. "K- Katara and Sokka found them. They went off to bury them."

There were cries from the Water Tribe members that huddled behind Hakodu, some sobbing, others letting their heads hang low.

"How many got out?" Aang asked, his voice hushed.

"Not all of us," said a voice he recognised, and he looked over to see Nutha, his fists curled, and a scowl on her freckled face. "Not enough of us."

"What happened?" Aang asked.

"You know what happened!" She screamed back at him. "Why else would you be here so soon after? You brought that thing here!"

Aang tried to protest but his voice died in his throat.

"Is that true?" Hakoda asked, his voice hushed. He was staring intently at Aang.

"Yes," Aang hung his head. "He was here because of me."

"I knew it," Nutha snarled. "You've brought nothing but misery to our people, Avatar!"

"I need to get you all somewhere safe," Aang said. He felt so numb, and inside he felt his stomach twisting with hatred for Tonrar, and hatred for himself. "Follow me."

He heard others cry out in disgust, cursing him, but as he turned Hakoda silenced them and gestured for them to follow him. The small group climbed out of the caves, shielding their eyes against the glare. The dark sickening cloud still hung over the village, but Tonrar was still nowhere to be seen. Slowly the group rejoined Toph and Iroh, who stood anxiously waiting for Aang to return.

"Toph? Iroh?" Hakoda said, with genuine surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Hakoda," Iroh said, relieved. "I'm glad you and some of the others survived this."

"And what was _this_?" Hakoda asked, weakly.

"A spirit," Aang said. "He goes by the name of Tonrar, and we've been trying to stop him for some time. I don't have time for the details, he could be back, but he's dangerous and you need to get somewhere safe and far from here."

A roar sounded over them, and they turned sharply to see Appa flying towards them, Katara at his head. Sokka had jumped from the bison before he had even reached the ground and ran full pelt at his dad, throwing his arms around him.

"We thought you were dead," he sobbed, and Hakoda grabbed his son tightly. Katara rushed over, her own eyes blinded with tears, and he pulled his children into a tight hug, the three of them sobbing with grief and relief. Aang stood back, knowing now that he may never be a part of this family in that way.

"Gran-Gran ... Pakku," Katara sobbed, her face buried in her fathers chest. "They're gone."

Aang looked over at the small group of Southern Water Tribe survivors, realising that the number was small enough to count on both his hands. The Tribe had just started to rebuild and he, Aang, had destroyed it. It was then that he felt it, that terrible itching, that few quickly into the pain across his body, and he gritted his teeth against it, trying hard not to cry out.

"Aang?" Hakoda asked, his voice thick with emotion. "What's wrong?"

Katara and Sokka pulled away from their father sharp, looking at Aang and then looking at the sky around them.

"You have to go now," Aang said.

"Wha-"

"NOW!" He yelled, the pain increasing. He turned to Appa, running to his front. "I know this is a lot of people, Appa, but please you have to be brave and strong." The bison looked at him, a gentle calm in his eyes that, for a second, soothed him. Appa grunted once more, and Momo jumped onto Aang's shoulders and chittered as if in acknowledgement.

"Get on Appa, he can fly you somewhere safe."

The Water Tribe looked from Aang to Appa doubtfully, and Aang sent Hakoda a pleading look. Hakodu took a deep breath and turned to his people. "You heard him," he said.

"Iroh, I need you to go with them," Aang said.

"You may need me Avatar," Iroh protested.

"I do need you," Aang agreed. "I need you to take care of them, I trust that you can. You and Hakoda take them all someplace safe, and stay there until I come for you."

Iroh nodded, then came towards Aang, clapping a hand on his shoulder. "You are a great man, Aang," he said. "Don't forget that."

Aang looked away, not prepared or willing to agree, but patted Iroh on the shoulder in return. Hakoda called for his children to join them in the saddle, but Katara and Sokka came and stood either side of Aang.

"We have to stay and help, dad," Sokka said. Suki walked up and took his hand. Aang felt another pulse of pain and hissed. "Trust us, you guys have got to get out of here."

Aang could see Hakoda trying to protest, looking as if he was going to climb from Appa to try and pursuade his children to follow. Another stab of pain crossed his body, and this time he felt a fury in his stomach, growling and growing. "Appa, yip yip!" He snarled, and he saw the look of disbelief and betrayal on Hakoda's face and Appa leaped into the air, turned and flying far from them.

"You guys should hide," Aang said, though he was barely able to control his pain and anger now. Tonrar was very close.

"No, Aang," Katara said, walking towards him. "We're here to help."

"Just do as I asked!" Aang cried, firing a blast of wind at her and throwing her back, where she fell beside Sokka. His eyes widened and he dropped his hands, taking several steps back. "Please," he whimpered. "I can't control it."

Toph stepped forward, her voice clear and crisp. "You get this under control, Aang. Iroh said you could do it, and so did you, so just do it already. Katara, Sokka, Suki, do as Aang says. Fall back. We'll take care of the rebels spirits and Aang can take care of Tonrar once he's gotten a hold of himself."

The group hesitated for a moment, but as Aang cried out in pain once more, they leaped into action. Toph ran towards where the caves, and earth, were located and the others followed. Aang caught Katara's gaze as she ran, wishing he hadn't seen that much pain in her eyes. Gritting his teeth he looked up at the sky.

"Tonrar!" He yelled. "Stop hiding and face me!"

"I'm right here."

Aang swung round, his heart pounding, and saw the familiar, vulgar beauty that was Tonrar's face. He stood in his robe, his eyes fixed on Aang, and a smile on his lips.

"Isn't it a shame you had to get your friends involved?" Tonrar said, looking off into the direction that the companions were running.

"Don't you dare touch them," Aang hissed, grabbing his staff and pointing it at Tonrar's chest.

"You don't seem to get how this works, Avatar," Tonrar said, chuckling. "You may have had help in the spirit world but here? Here you are completely under my control."

Aang tried desperately to control the pain and anger in his stomach as he saw Tonrar raise his hand in his direction, palm forward, but it was no good. The only option he had left to him was attack. He thrust a blast of wind at Tonrar, which sent him flying back into the snow, but as he readied himself for a second attack Tonrar snarled and threw his hand forward. Aang felt his all his feelings of hope leave him, and anger rear it's great ugly he head. His body began to shake, his eyes and arrows glowing with a bright blue light, and though that last part of him that remained tried to hold him back, he turned in the direction of the caves.

"I don't even need my other poor captured spirits," Tonrar said, his voice filling Aang's head. "I only need you."

**A/N: I'm sorry, ok? I cried too. But remember Korra ep2 is out today, so let us drown our sorrows there! *ducks the blows***


	20. Chapter 20

Katara and her friends continued to pelt towards the cave, the only real vantage point they could see in this flat snowy landscape. They could heart Aang's cries behind them, and the pain in his voice mirrored the pain in her heart. They were almost at the cave now, then she heard Toph scream beside her, _"DUCK!"_

The group threw themselves down, landing heavily in the snow as a burst of fire flew over them, exploding against the cave. "What was that?!" Sokka cried, but she already knew. She looked round, her entire body one with the dread inside, and saw Aang, his eyes and tattoos aglow, his face a picture of pure hatred and rage, headed towards them. "Aww man," Sokka gulped. They watched as the Avatar raised his hand at them once more, fire lighting and enveloping his fist. "I think we better run." But as Aang fired once more Katara raised an shield of ice before them, which exploded under the impact.

"Ok, neat trick Katara but we have to go!" Sokka cried.

"No!" She stood her ground, glaring back at those empty blue eyes. "I have to stop him, I know I can!"

"Katara he will kill you!" Sokka cried, grabbing her hand and trying to pull him with her.

"No, Sokka!" She pulled her arm back. "I know Aang. I know how he fights, I can stop him."

"Katara, Aang doesn't fight like this!" Toph said. And as if on cue, the Avatar fired with both his fists straight at them. The group leaped to avoid the explosion, leaving Katara separated from them. She pulled herself quickly to her feet and then, pulling the snow up before her, threw several spikes of ice in Aang's direction, trying to knock him back. But the Avatar simply raised a fist and melted the ice in an instant. She couldn't let up, and she tried to raise the snow beneath him, to push him back, but he simply jumped into the air, spinning and throwing a funnel of wind towards her. She cried out in alarm and threw herself to the side to avoid it.

"Dammit, Katara!" Sokka all but screamed, then she saw him pull out his boomerang and throw it at Aang. Suki joined suit and threw one of her fans straight at him, but the Avatar ducked and dodged them both with ease. With a snarl he raised the snow beneath her brother and sister-in-law's feet, throwing them back. Toph came up next, grabbing a chunk of earth from the cave, splitting it down the middle and firing both in arches at Aang, but he simply threw out his fists either side of him and the smashed against them. Katara tried once more to fire daggers at him whilst he was distracted but he was just too quick, and stopping their attacks was just like swatting a fly. There was nothing they could do to him.

"Katara we have got to get out of here," Sokka cried once more. "This is hopeless!"

"No, you go!" Katara said, raising the snow beneath her so that she was at the same level as Aang. Pulling from the snow beneath her she enveloped her arms with water, braising herself. The Avatar swung flames at her again but the water snapped like a whip across it, blasting it out. "Aang!" She cried. "I know you're in there!" Almost lazily the Avatar swung his hands forward, his own water whip breaking the snow column beneath her, and she tumbled back to the snow below with a cry. "Aang stop!" She saw his face screw up with hatred as he roared at her, growing tired of the back and forth, and watched with her eyes wide as his jumped into the air, and pulled fire, water and earth around his body, forming the nucleus that she had seen so many times before. She heard Sokka and Suki yelling to her, begging her to run, but she was transfixed. Transfixed upon this man who she loved so dearly, and who was about to kill her. The Avatar cried out once more, fire coming from his fists, and he swung them back, the long tendrils of fire slicing through the cold air around them. She watched as he snarled, throwing his fists forward, the fire dead on it's target.

Suddenly a shield of earth appeared in front of her, protecting her from the Avatar's attack. "Move Sugar Queen!" Toph cried, leaping forward and firing bullets of the earth in Aang's direction. "He's not in there, we gotta go!"

"No!" She whimpered. "He's in there, he has to be! He said he could fight it!"

"Well he's not, and I dunno if I can hold him back any longer!"

Suddenly the onslaught stopped, and the pair looked up. Toph pulled the rock back to her, letting some of it encase her fists whilst the rest fell at her feet. The Avatar was gone, no longer standing ahead of them.

"Where is he?!" Toph's voice high in alarm. Katara pulled up water around her fists once more, ready to attack, looking wildly around.

"Katara! Toph! Above you!"

They swung up, seeing the Avatar pelting down towards them, and screaming Katara grabbed Toph around the scruff of her robe and pulled her out of the way, the pair just getting out of the way before the Avatar crashed into the snow. They began to run back to Sokka and Suki, who stood with their weapons drawn. The Avatar was soon up, throwing another blast of fire their way that they narrowly avoided. Sokka and Suki threw their weapons at the Avatar once more, and Sokka grabbed Katara's wrist, turned, and ran as fast he could. She stumbled after him, numb. "Keep running!" Sokka roared. But then the earth rose in front of them, rock pulled twenty of so feet from beneath the snow, and blocked their escape. Toph reached forward, ready to smash the wall before them, but a column of air rose before them, throwing her back. They turned to run left but another wall of earth rose, this time encased in fire, and then to the right the same. They were trapped.

A laugh filled the air and they looked back to see Tonrar, his cloak billowing in the wind that circled around Aang, who now hung motionless in front of them, his teeth bared and his face a scowl.

"There's no where else for you to go," Tonrar said, a malicious grin on his slender face. "But don't worry, I'll be sure to visit your families and let them know what became of you."

Katara watch in horror as he raised his palm to Aang, a hungry glare in his eyes as he stared at the group before him, imagining their death. The Avatar raised his fists and spikes of ice shot from the ground beneath them, headed for their throats and chests. Katara swung her arms up to shield her face, ready to block however she could, but nothing came. No pain, no cries from her friends, and she peered over her hands to see that the stalagmites had stopped short of their mark. She swung her eyes up to Aang, who's arms were shaking as he tried to fight against Tonrar's control. Tonrar howled at him, throwing out his other palm, and Aang cried out, the spikes growing closer, but he stopped them again.

"Aang." Her voice came out firm and calm, and she stood. "Fight him."

She watched her lovers face twist in pain, his eyes shut tight, his arms shaking, but he was holding back. Tonrar snarled and clenched his fists, causing Aang to scream out in pain.

"Fight him."

Then, Aang's eyes snapped open, his piercing silver eyes looking back at her. The glow of his tattoo's faded and he lowered his arms. The spikes melted, and the surrounding walls crashed back into the snow, and Aang, still held aloft with his nucleus form surrounding him turned and faced Tonrar. She watched the snarl drop from Tonrar's face and saw, for the first time, fear. Aang's face was calm, and slowly he dropped back to the snow, the wind fading, the blaze extinguishing, and the water and earth crashing back heavily into the snow.

Aang was back.

~

It was as Aang raised his fists, the spikes of ice heading for his friends throats, that he felt the desperate urge to fight inside of him. He watched, through a haze of pain and darkness, as Sokka grabbed Suki to shield her, Toph lowering her fists to try and bringing earth from below them up to shield them, and as Katara raised her hands to her face, he found his heart all but burst with his love for them. _I will not lose anyone else._ Through the haze he stopped his fists from rising, his shaky hold on his body causing him another fresh wave of pain. But hold on he did. He heard Tonrar's howl in his head, filling all his senses, and for a moment he felt his soul fade, but then he heard Katara's voice, strong and certain, command him to fight. The pain was more intense than anything he had ever felt, but deep inside of him the light grew, his entire existence standing on this one truth he had been told so long ago: _The true heart can tough the poison of hatred without being harmed_. He felt himself burst forward, the pain faded, the anger dissipated, and he opened his eyes to see Katara's blazing back at him.

He turned to Tonrar, taking in the fear he saw in the spirits eyes. He dropped to the ground, his body suddenly aware of everything around him. The chill of the air, the sounds of the snow rolling across the landscape. He could hear the breath of his friends, the beating of Katara's heart, but most of all he could all but taste the panic Tonrar felt.

He watched as Tonrar raised his palms at him once more, but no pain hit him. His emotions were steady, still, and he felt a grin come to his face. "I don't think so."

Tonrar lowered his arms, standing himself up straight. He let the panic drop from his face, inclining his head to the side slightly as he considered the Avatar before him. "You'll have to kill me, Avatar," he said. "And we both know you're not capable of that."

"I don't have to, Tonrar," Aang said. "You can return to the spirit world now, and I won't even have to fight you."

"Well, you're going to have to," Tonrar snarled, raising his arms. Around him, his spirits appeared, screaming as they did so. There were much more than there had been at the Southern Air Temple, and without a seconds hesitation they launched into battle, throwing all they had straight at him and his friends behind him.

Aang flashed back into the Avatar State, his eyes and tattoos glowing for the briefest of moments, and he pulled up another wall of earth behind him to shield his friends with one fist, and pulled another smaller section up in front of him with his other. Before the spirits could launch a second attack he kicked the earth wall in front of him towards them, leaping into the air, twisting, and landing hard behind them and their master, pulling up a carpet of snow that rose and froze around them.

Katara had already swung back into action, raising snow her end and washing it over the spirits as they fought to escape. Aang turned to Tonrar, who had wrenched free of the ice and turn on his tails, summoning a black cloud beneath him. He shot after him, swinging his staff, and Tonrar was knocked off his feet. He glanced back to see Katara and the others working to contain the spirits, then turned his full attention to Tonrar.

"You have one last chance, Tonrar," he said. "Go back to the spirit world and I'll leave you alone."

"You have nothing to threaten me with," Tonrar snarled, pulling himself to his feet. "You won't kill me, there is nothing you can do to me."

Aang approached him, thinking back to the worlds the lion turtle had spoke to him all those years ago: _Since beginning-less time, darkness thrives in the void, but always yields to purifying light_. It was now that he understood it all. How Tonrar had been able to control him and the other spirits, what it was that Tonrar had claimed he had stolen, and what Tonrar hoped Aang wouldn't realise was the key. _The true heart can tough the poison of hatred without being harmed_. He felt the calm over his body, and only just noted Tonrar's eyes begin to widen, and his mouth utter a silent scream. Aang felt his own energy and spirit growing, his heart and mind filling with the hope and joy and love that set him so drastically apart from the spirit before him. He raised his own hand, Tonrar powerless to react, and placed it on Tonrar's cold chest, then he raised his other hand and placed it against Tonrar's forehead.

A flash of light shot from between them, slowly enveloping Tonrar as he stared up at Aang, mouthing wordlessly. Then, the light faded and Aang dropped his hands, taking two steps back. Tonrar closed his mouth, then looked down at his body and palms, clearly bemused. He looked up at Aang and started to laugh, allowing his large mouth to spread, revealing the rows upon rows of needle teeth that lined it.

"You childish monk," he chuckled, his teeth flashing dangerously. "I have no bending for you to take away!"

"Yes, you do," Aang said simply. He stood back and held out his arm towards the spirits, instantly freeing them of the ice and rock that bound them. The spirits rose and turned towards him. Aang looked back to register the smile fade from Tonrar's lips as he desperately raised his arms trying to control the large mass of spirits before him.

"Wait ..." Tonrar hissed. "No, wait!"

The spirits flooded towards him, surrounding him as black smoked rose from their mass. The knot grew larger as they enveloped the spirit that enslaved them and tore them from their bodies, and with one final scream from Tonrar they vanished, leaving a soft low fog of black smoke behind them.

Aang felt his friends running towards him, and looked round just as Katara leapt at him, throwing her arms around his neck. He clutched her tight, letting the tears run freely down his face. Though Tonrar had been defeated, when facing his friends he felt nothing but guilt and horror at how close he had come to taking their lives. "I'm so sorry," he whimpered. He looked up at Sokka, Suki and Toph, who all stood before him. "I'm sorry I tried to-" his voice faltered, and Katara slid from his neck, looking up at him. For a moment no one spoke, and he looked away, certain there was no way they could forgive him.

"I'm gonna want a rematch," Toph said, reaching forward and thumping Aang playfully across the shoulder. Then, as one, the group laughed, and Aang felt himself pulled into a hug by Suki, with Sokka and Toph joining.


	21. Chapter 21

Later that day, Sokka and Suki went off with Aang's whistle to try and recall Appa and find Hakoda and Iroh, and Aang stood between Katara and Toph as they looked at where the village had been.

"Dad worked so hard on it," Katara said. "And Pakku ... Gran-Gran ..."

"I have an idea," he said softly to her, gesturing for them to stand back. He took a deep breath, letting himself slide once more into the Avatar State, and closing his eyes he slowly brought his arms up, the twelve foot deep snow that covered the village began to rise, and with a blast of strong air his split it down the middle and threw it ether side of the village. A lot of the village was damaged, but it could be saved.

As if on cue he heard Appa's familiar grunt, and he looked up to see his friend gallantly carrying the village back with him, Sokka and Suki now sitting either side of Iroh. The bison landed and Hakoda jumped off immediately, his eyes wide at the sight of his village. Katara pelted towards him, hugging her father, who laughed and held her tight. Together the pair walked back to Aang, who lowered his head with respect before the Southern Water Tribe chief.

"Sokka and Suki filled us in on most of it," Hakoda said. "And Tonrar? He's ...?"

"He'll never be coming back here," Aang said confidently. Hakoda clapped Aang on the shoulder, checking Aang's eyes for the truth, then nodded with relief and smiled at him.

Hakoda looked back to his people, then at Katara. "I know this is going to be hard for us all, and even now I don't quite understand what has happened. But I do know that we've all suffered a great loss. We'll need to retrieve the bodies of those that didn't get out, we can't leave him to lay here." His people lowered their heads, and Hakoda took a deep breath. "Once our friends and family have been laid to rest there will be a wake back here at our home."

~

Though there weren't many bodies to recover, the job was more painful than Aang could quite imagine. He helped to lift the bodies onto Appa, his mind imagining the faces of the air benders he had known and loved as a child upon theirs. It hurt to realise that none of his people had received such care, and he realised that before he could start work on restoring the Temples he needed to find a way to pay tribute and say goodbye to his people that had perished under the rule of Firelord Ozai.

Much later, as midnight began to draw much nearer though the sun was still high in the sky, the friends and the Water Tribe sat at a long stone table that Aang and Toph had created from the earth. Katara and Sokka sat either side of their father, who sat at the head of the table. Aang was seated beside Katara, and though he tried to show his support by squeezing her hand, her body was limp and her head hung low as she looked down at the food that had been laid out in front of them all. Aang looked across at the people sat at the table, some glared back at him as if still unsure as to why he was sat at this table, but for the most part everyone was very caught up in what they had lost. The village may have no longer been buried, but the damage was evident, in both their tears and in their composure.

In time, Hakoda rose and looked across at his people. He had no need to raise a hand or quiet them as no one had the heart to speak after their ordeal, and with tired eyes everyone looked upon their chief.

"My friends and family," he said, softly. "Today has been ..." he paused, looking once more around them all, then letting his gaze settle on Aang, then he sighed. "In truth, I don't know what today has been. But I do know that without the Avatar there's a good chance none of us would be seated here now."

"Too right!" Nutha piped up. "That ... spirit, whatever it was, he wouldn't have come here if it weren't for him." She scowled across at Aang, her upper lip curled. He had expected this, in all honesty, and as far as he was concerned she had a right to be angry. Even now he felt that he was to blame for most of what had happened here.

"Nutha," Hakoda began, "we heard from Sokka just what Tonrar had planned. We can blame Aang for his actions no more than we could for what Ozai did!"

"No, she's right."

Hakoda and the others turned their eyes back onto Aang's, and though he felt Katara grip him tighter, he gently pulled his hand from hers and stood.

"Tonrar came here to bait me," Aang explained. "I had been neglecting my duties, letting my own personal problems interfere with my responsibilities as the Avatar, and to you. Tonrar took advantage of that and used it against me." He looked at Nutha, holding her gaze. "I'm so sorry for the damage I've done."

Nutha continued to scowl, but her body relaxed and she looked down at the table, shaking her head. No one else dared to speak, looking between himself and Hakoda, and Aang elected to sit back down. He found Katara's hand again, and though she took his there was a weakness there that he hadn't been expecting. He glanced over at her, seeing the tears roll sadly down her face.

"The Avatar did what he could," Hakoda said, his voice hushed. "There's no blame to place here, everyone acted as best they could to protect each other and the Tribe, and for that alone we should be thankful."

Aang wondered whether Hakoda truly believed what he was saying, especially when his daughter cried so freely beside him, and his Tribe sat with such heavy hearts. He too was thankful that Hakoda had acted quickly enough to save so many, but he didn't feel he deserved the kind words that he spoke of him.

After a deep breath, Hakoda listed the names of those who they had buried, his voice respectful and calming as he looked upon the relatives and friends in turn. His voice wavered when he spoke of Kanna, and Aang glanced back over at Katara, noting with a pain in his heart the fresh wave of tears that fell and the resolute set of her jaw. Once the chief had finished, he requested that they all begin to eat in memory of those that had fallen, and sat down.

As the meal progressed people began to speak, hesitantly at first, but with Hakoda's encouragement soon they were swapping stories of those that had passed. Katara didn't join in the conversation, although Sokka and Suki listened with small smiles on their faces as the group recounted how wonderful Pakku and Kanna's wedding had been, and how Kanna had forced them all to do chores when they were younger.

"She asked me about my intentions with Sokka not long after I had met her," Suki giggled. "Apparently keeping him out of trouble was the right answer."

"She was always telling me to comb my hair!" Niyok piped up, reaching up and flattening her locks.

As the group laughed, Aang turned to Katara. She hadn't touched her food, pushing it about her bowl with her spoon, and though her tears had stopped her face was a picture of pain. He gently took her hand in both of his, and she looked across at him briefly, flashing a small smile that looked every bit as painful as her tears. He felt her pull her hand from his and stood, excusing herself from the table. He made to follow her but Hakoda shook his head.

"Give her space," he said, his voice soft but firm.

Aang watched her leave, leaving foot prints in the snow as she made her way to her father's home.

Another half hour passed, and it seemed that swapping stories had left everyone in much better spirits. Though tears were still running down cheeks the memories had left them warmer, and gentle smiles played across everyone's features. Sokka had his arms around Suki, holding her close to him, his hand on her stomach, and Hakoda had a hand on Sokka's shoulder, laughing gently as one of the Water Tribe men animatedly recounted a story. Aang took that moment to excuse himself and leave the table, and though Hakoda noticed him leave he made no effort to stop him. He followed Katara's fading footprints in the snow, towards Hakoda's somewhat battered home. A small section of the roof was missing, and the steps outside broken, but it had fared much better than many of the houses that surrounded them. Tentatively he pushed at the front door, and was revealed when it opened for him.

Inside it seemed as though the home had stood well against Tonrar's rage, not much was out of place. He breathed a small sigh of relief, glad that something at least looked as it should. He hadn't been to Hakoda's home before, though a quick glance told him that Katara would be on the next floor. He gently scaled the staircase, his footing soft in case she had fallen asleep, and headed towards a door that had been left slightly ajar.

"Katara?"

He pushed gently against the door and saw Katara sitting up on her bed, her knees pulled up to her chin and her eyes red and sore. She looked up at him, and he pulled himself up beside her, putting his arm about her shoulder. She sat rigid for a moment, and he half expected her to ask him to leave, but then she buried her face into his chest and began to sob. He wrapped his other arm around her, resting his face against the top of her head. "It's ok," he whispered to her. "Shh, it's ok."

They remained like this for some time, Katara sobbing into his robes, her shoulders shaking, and he held her close to him. In time her sobs died down, and her breathing slowed, and he realised that she had fallen asleep against him. He kissed her head, gently wiping her wet hair back from her face, and looked down at her, now calm and rested against his chest. "I'm sorry," he whispered gently. Tonrar had used him and fooled him, and as a result Katara had lost her grandmother. He felt nothing but guilt as he looked down at her, remember the events of the day, the way he had almost killed her, and how hungry he had been to do it. The pain he had felt under the ice breaking from the ground and hurtling towards Katara's throat stung in his mind, the image burned there like a sunspot ... Tonrar's control had passed from his memory, almost like a dream, but he could still clearly recall how much he had wanted to end his friends lives.

He heard the front door opening downstairs and looked up. Tentatively he heard Hakoda's voice call for his daughter.

"Up here," Aang responded, his voice low so as not to wake the woman resting against him.

After a few moment Hakoda peered round the frame, a slight frown on his face. "Is she asleep?"

Aang nodded, looking down at her and brushing back the hair that had slipped back in front of her face.

"Come on, let's put her to bed and let her get some rest."

Aang looked up at Hakoda, about ready to argue that he would happily stay with her all night, but something about his tone stopped him. It had been gentle, but certainly more of a command than a suggestion. He gently moved forward, keeping one arm around her shoulder and sliding the other under her knees, lifting her onto his lap. Then, with a small gust of air, landed softly in front of the bed. Hakoda pulled back her blankets and Aang lay her down. He stood there for a moment, looking down at her peaceful face, sadness in his heart. Then Hakoda put a firm hand on his shoulder, indicating that Aang follow him. After one last look back he followed the chief down the stairs.

Hakoda went into the living room and pulled a bottle and two glasses, putting them on the table. He poured a strong honey coloured liquid into each glass, the gestured for Aang to sit down.

"What's this?" He asked, gingerly sniffing at the glass.

"Mezcal," Hakoda replied. "It's from the Earth Kingdom, a gift from King Bumi, actually, after the War."

Aang took a sip, then coughed, gagging on the strong, bitter taste. Hakoda laughed heartily before downing what was in his glass. "An acquired taste, perhaps!"

Aang took another sip, determined not to let it beat him. "It's ... interesting," he admitted.

They sat in silence for a while, though Aang felt far from comfortable with it. His palms felt clammy and it seemed as though Hakoda was deliberately letting him sweat. Aang took another sip of the mezcal, more for something to occupy himself with, but regretted it when the foul taste filled his mouth once more. Eventually, after downing a second glass, Hakoda sighed and turned to him.

"Is she safe?"

Aang was quite taken back by the abruptness of the question. He blinked at Hakoda, unsure what it was that he was really asking.

"Tonrar is gone," he answered. "He can't hurt her."

"I don't just mean Tonrar," Hakoda replied, refilling Aang's glass. "She's been through a lot and, no offense meant to you here, but a lot seems to happen around you."

Aang looked back at Hakoda, his voice caught in his throat. Hakoda looked at his glass, frowning, before sighing once more and looking up at him. "I just want to know my little girl is safe."

Aang felt his heart plummet to his feet, and he looked down. How could he tell Hakoda she was? After what had just happened. A vision of the ice bursting out of the ground to her throat seared across his mind, burning. He saw the knife pressed to her skin, Tonrar clutching at her, threatening to strangle her. He tried to form an answer if his head, something that would deny the truth that he inevitably knew he would realise, but his mouth answered for him.

"No." He looked across at Hakoda. "Not with me. That's what you're trying to say?"

Hakoda looked back at him, his eyes full of sadness and empathy. "She's so much like her mother," he said. "Too stubborn and too in love to realise that sometimes she needs to put her own safety first."

"I'd never let anything happen to her," Aang said, his voice hushed, looking down at his feet. But the memory of her face as he bear down on her with flames in his palms flashed before him. He shook his head, unsure of how to finish.

"I know you love her," Hakoda said softly. "But I can't bear to see her go through all this. I fought in the War so my children could have safe and happy lives, so it's difficult for me to see them chasing off after you into danger."

His words were like a knife through Aang's chest.

"Sokka never told you about Suki, did he?" Hakoda asked. Aang looked up at him, his brow knitted together in confusion, and shook his head. Hakoda sighed, his expression apologetic and, for a second, cautious. "Suki is pregnant."

"What?!" Aang's eyed widened. "How long?"

"They told me not long before the wedding," Hakoda replied. "But they still went off after Katara."

Aang felt as though his world was tumbling. The image of the ice spikes flashed before him once more, this time seeing one thrust dangerously close to Suki's stomach. He felt almost faint, looking back to the floor once more.

"I'm not trying to blame you, Aang." The chief placed a hand on Aang's shoulder. "This isn't the life you chose for yourself, I can appreciate that. But I need to know that my children are safe."

Aang swallowed, his mouth dry.

"You can sleep here for the night, if you want." The chief took his hand from Aang's shoulder and stood. Aang just nodded, keeping his eyes to the floor, and heard Hakoda climb the stairs to his room.

For the briefest seconds Aang felt anger towards him, but it soon surpassed when he realised that he had just been voicing the thoughts that had long been swimming around his own head. Of course he knew that Katara was in danger around him. Ever since she had freed him from the iceberg five years ago she had been in danger, Sokka too. But the world had been in danger, and they had been willing to put themselves at risk to help him save it. Now, though? He should be dealing with this on his own, and they should be living their lives enjoying the peace that the end of the War had promised to bring. Until recently the dangers hadn't felt real to him, but now it was all too clear to that _he_ could well be the danger, not the evils promising to rear their ugly heads. If he had not been able to gain control over his Avatar State when Tonrar manipulated him they would all be dead now. They had never come so close to death, even when fighting Ozai, and it had been at his hands ...

The front door handle began to turn, breaking his train of thought, and he looked up. He saw Sokka and Suki all but fall into the room, Suki giggling as Sokka kissed her neck. But the pair froze when they saw Aang sitting there, looking at them with an expression every bit as grim as the one he had had on his face as they pelted towards the South Pole.

"Aang!" Sokka cried. "Thought you'd be asleep by now!"

Aang continued to look at the pair, his heart hammering in his chest as he once more imagined the spike of ice hurtling towards Suki's stomach.

"Hey, Aang, wha-"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Aang interrupted, his voice quiet, almost pleading.

"What do you mean?" Sokka glanced at Suki, and the pair shifted uncomfortably. Aang's eyes involuntarily darted towards Suki's stomach.

"About the baby."

Sokka visibly jumped, his eyes widening. Suki gaped for a second, the surprise clear on her face.

"We- we didn't want anyone to know yet!" She said, somewhat indignantly. "We were planning on telling you all soon."

"That's not what I mean," Aang replied.

"I don't see what it has to do with you," Sokka snapped.

"What is has to do with ..? I almost killed you," Aang moaned, his voice hoarse. "I almost killed you and the baby ... and Katara and ..."

"No, Tonrar almost killed us," Suki interrupted, her voice now gentle. She moved forward to sit beside him, placing a hand on his cheek and moving his face to look at hers. "Tonrar almost killed us, Aang. We know this, and Katara knows this. Sokka and I made the decision to come with you, so stop blaming yourself for all that has happened."

Aang shook his head, gently pulling himself from Suki's light hold. "I can't shake the image of the ice coming towards you from my head ... If something had happened it would have been my fault. I'd have to live with the knowledge that I killed my friends."

"But it didn't happen," Sokka said firmly.

"You don't understand," Aang replied, his mind racing, his voice crushed and desperate. "You don't know what it's like to know that every day you could be putting the people you love in danger."

"No, Aang, you don't understand." Sokka moved forward, knocking the front door shut with his foot, and putting his hands on his hips. "You worry about putting us in danger but you're forgetting one thing."

Aang blinked at him.

"You're our family." Sokka came and sat the other side of him. "And no matter how crazy they make you, how often they try and kill you, and throw water in your face ..." he frowned. "Yeh, despite all that you stick by them."

Aang still felt doubtful and somewhat panicked by recent revelations, but Sokka's words calmed him. He smiled weakly at his friend, who clapped him on the shoulder.

"Come on, baldy. Get some sleep."

Suki pecked him on the cheek, then got up and followed Sokka to the stairs. For a second, Aang almost forgot.

"Congratulations, by the way," he said, looking back at his friends, a true smile on his face. The pair grinned back at him, a slight blush rising on Suki's cheeks as she put a hand to her stomach.


	22. Chapter 22

Aang wasn't sure what time he woke the next morning. The sun continued to shine relentlessly through the window, it's dazzling presence warping all sense of time.. At some point during the night he had fallen asleep with his head against the table, and he groaned at the pain in his lower back as he sat up, and looked somewhat blindly about the room. _Everyone must still be asleep_, he thought to himself, _otherwise someone would have woken me up_. With a grimace he climbed to his feet, his body irritated at how he had chosen to pass out the night before. With light feet he scaled the stairs, wanting to see how Katara was doing. To his surprise, all doors were open, and Katara's room, along with Sokka's and Hakoda's, were empty. He frowned, wondering how no one had thought to wake him.

Perplexed he headed towards the front door, drawing his robes tightly around him against the cold blowing in from outside. He wasn't strictly sure where the inn was, but he was pleased to see several sets of foot prints in the fresh snow outside, and followed them.

His friends were already sat about the long table in the living room of the inn. Hakoda sat beside Iroh and were deep in conversation, though he couldn't help but notice the guarded way in which Hakoda glanced up at him as he came in.

"Good morning, Aang!" Iroh said brightly. "Help yourself to some tea and soup, I made you this one with just the vegetables." He gestured to a pot and a bowl in front of the empty seat between Sokka and Katara.

"Thank you," he said. "I hadn't realised quite how hungry I was."

"We thought you were dead," Sokka said with a smirk as Aang sat down.

"Why didn't anyone wake me?" Aang asked, reaching back with one hand and rubbing his sore back.

"I nudged you," Sokka said with a shrug, as if to say _'what more do you want?'_ "But you looked so peaceful drooling onto the table, so Katara said to let you get some rest."

"I suppose I was tired," Aang replied, looking across at Katara with a small smile. The corner of her mouth twitched in response, although she kept her head down, concentrating on her soup. He blinked in surprise, looking quickly back at his own breakfast, feeling Sokka's curious gaze on him.

"Uh, soup's good, Iroh," Aang said, taking a sip to break the awkward silence that had fallen across the table.

"If you can make a good tea you can make a good soup," Iroh replied. "It's all about balancing the flavours and the spices."

He poured everyone a fresh mug of tea, and the sweet aroma of cinnamon filled the room. Suki took a sip, exchanging a glance with her husband, before nervously clearing her throat.

"Uh, there's actually something Sokka and I wanted to tell you all, now everyone's here."

"Sokka's finally managed to grow some facial hair?" Toph asked, with a smirk.

"Hey! How do you know I don't have a beard? I can grow a beard!" Sokka crossed his arms over his chest, his voice cracking slightly.

"That-" Toph leaned forward suddenly over the table and poking Sokka roughly in the chin, "is a baby's face."

Suki laughed, patting Sokka sympathetically on the arm whilst he glowered at Toph.

"And this-" Toph turned sharply, jabbing her hand towards Aang's face. His reflexes were a little better than Sokka's, and he lent back out of her reach. "Twinkletoes stop being such a baby and let me pull at your chin hairs."

"Yeh but Aang is bald, it doesn't count!" Sokka snapped. "And his beard is stupid anyway ..." he grumbled, under his breath.

"You're stupid," Aang muttered back.

"Anyway!" Suki pressed, laughing and looking considerably more relaxed. "Sokka and I have something to tell you all, that isn't to do with his facial hair."

"Lack of," Toph corrected, leaning back into her chair triumphantly.

"Lack of," Suki agreed, looking at Sokka and smiling over the scowl he sent her. "No, we've had something we've been wanting to tell you all for a while, but well, there never really seemed to be enough time. And after what happened yesterday-" he voice wavered slightly. "Well, we decided maybe everyone could do with some good news."

Sokka's scowl had dropped, and he was now smiling at Suki. Aang saw the love between them, and couldn't help but smile too.

"I'm pregnant," Suki said, her voice nervous and excited.

There was a stunned silence from Katara and Toph, their jaws dropping, and Iroh smiled knowingly.

"I knew something wasn't right!" Toph cried. "I could have sworn I felt two heart beats."

Suki and Sokka looked excitedly over at the earth bender.

"You can feel it?" Suki asked. "She hasn't even started kicking yet! What does she feel like?"

"Will he have my sense of humor?" Sokka cried, though the girls ignored him.

"Well, now I know what I'm listening for ... like a little bird in a nest," Toph replied, putting her feet on the ground. She grinned as she listened.

"You almost sound emotional there, Toph," Aang laughed, then dodging the handful of rice she threw at him.

"How long?" Katara asked, her voice full of emotion.

"About four months," Suki replied, whilst Sokka put his arms around her. But Katara's face fell, and she glanced at Aang.

"So ... before we went off after Tonrar?" She asked incredulously.

Sokka sighed. "Come on, Katara, we've already had enough of a beating from your baldier half."

Katara looked at Aang, raising an eyebrow. "So you knew too?"

"Only since last night," Aang said hurriedly, alarmed at the tone of her voice. He glancing across at Hakoda who frowned back at him. What had he done now?

"Well, congratulations, the pair of you," Iroh interrupted softly, sensing an argument. "I can tell you there's nothing more wonderful than welcoming a new life to the world."

"Thank you, Iroh," Suki replied, her hand resting on her stomach, which was still flat enough to hide her pregnancy.

"And of course to the future grandfather!" Iroh added, placing a hand on Hakoda's shoulder, who was now beaming across at his son and daughter-in-law. Aang felt a pang of sadness at this, remembering once more the words that had been spoken to him the night before.

"Will you name it after me?" Toph demanded.

"It could be a boy!" Sokka cried.

"And? Toph's a good solid name."

"We'll, uh, think about it," Suki replied with a giggle.

"Did Gran-Gran know?"

The group jumped slightly, turning to Katara, who was smiling softly to cover the pain in her eyes. She was fooling no one.

"She knew," Sokka said, his voice hushed, and Suki squeezed his hand. Katara's smile widened honestly.

"Hey, Iroh," Aang interrupted, a thought suddenly occurring to him. "Do you think Mai's had the baby yet?"

Hakoda looked surprised. "The Firelady was pregnant?"

"You didn't know?" Sokka asked.

"News doesn't really reach us here these days," Hakoda said grimly. Aang frowned slightly.

"She may have!" Iroh said, his voice excited. "I could be great uncle to a Prince or Princess! I'll need to make something special for them."

"I need to speak to Zuko," Aang said, his low voice suddenly serious. "I should probably be leaving today or tomorrow, no doubt the coalition will have been at his throat. I can let you all know."

"What do you mean let us know?" Katara asked, scowling at him.

Aang felt Hakoda's gaze turn sharply to him, and he shifted uncomfortably. "Well, you'll be staying here, right?"

"Why would I be staying here?" Katara demanded.

"I just thought, well with everything that happened ... you'd want to stay with your family?"

Katara's eyes danced with a steel fire, and she glared at him. "Ah, so this is where you start making decisions for me again," she said, her voice low and threatening.

"What? No, Katara, I just tho-"

"Don't just think," she snapped, standing up. "Try talking to me before you screw things up again!" She turned on her heel and stormed out of the room.

"Katara!" He stood and made to go after her, but Hakoda's sharp voice halted him.

"Aang. Don't."

He winced and looked back at Hakoda, his confused and hurt eyes meeting the chiefs cold ones.

"You've done enough."

Aang blinked. As glad as he was that the gut wrenching anger that would have usually taken him over by now was gone, he certainly didn't welcome the panic and fear that had taken it's place.

"Done enough?"

He was acutely aware that his friends were still sat at the table, looking nervously and uncomfortably between the chief and the Avatar. Iroh's eyebrows were raised in surprise, though he said nothing to Aang's defense.

"Just let her be for a while," Hakoda replied, sitting back in his seat, his eyes never leaving Aang's. "Perhaps you leaving for the Fire Nation is best."

The words stung, much more than they had the night before. He opened his mouth to retort, but no words came, and it was then that he felt the old familiar anger bubble in his stomach and the frantic need to control it.

"Very well, chief Hakoda," he said, his voice as devoid of emotion as he could manage. He pressed his fist to his palm, bowed, then turned sharply on his heel toward the door, letting it swing shut behind him.

~

"What do you think you're doing?"

It had been almost an hour since Katara had stormed out and Hakoda had asked Aang to leave. Aang had hoped that he would see Katara as he left, but she had likely already disappeared off to her room, so he had slumped over to where Appa and Momo had been stabled the night before. The pair seemed to sense his misery, for they both groaned gently at him, Momo rubbing his face against Aang's cheek, and Appa nosing his hand. Aang had set to work loading a few supplies on the saddle, pained that he hadn't been able to see his girlfriend, and that her father had made matters so clear. However, a cynical voice behind him made him start and look up from his efforts, and he looked round to see Sokka glaring at him, with Suki, Toph and Iroh just behind.

"Just as I said," Aang replied. "I've still got a lot to do back in the Earth and Fire Nation's."

"And you were just going to leave without us?" Sokka demanded.

"I was going to get Toph and Iroh," Aang said slowly, his brow creasing.

"So you're plan was to leave us and Katara here without saying goodbye?" Sokka pressed, gesturing at Suki. "That's pretty messed up, Aang."

"Who said I wasn't going to say goodbye?" Aang snapped. "Look, your father's made it pretty clear I'm not welcome here right now. Or around Katara," he added, painfully. "So please just drop it."

"I don't think so," Sokka replied. "Besides, Suki and I want to meet this fire breathing spawn of Zuko's!"

Aang frowned, doubtful.

"Look, I've already told dad we're going with you. And Katara can come back with us after we've met the little demon child, if that's what you want."

"It's not what I want," Aang protested.

"Go and find her," Iroh interrupted softly. "I've made a personal promise to Hakoda to keep her safe and make sure she gets back here in one piece, but she needs you right now."

Aang hesitated, he felt so confused and conflicted between what he wanted to do and what he was being told was the right thing to do. Her father had made it clear that he felt Aang was too dangerous for his daughter, but she was his world, he couldn't see her in such pain.

"Make it quick, Twinkletoes. Spirits know I can't wait to start flying again," Toph said dryly. Iroh nodded encouragingly, and Aang took a deep breath and headed off in the direction of Katara's home.

As he arrived, the front door was shut tight, and he hesitated. No doubt Hakoda had come back to check on his daughter, and the last thing he wanted was another run in with the Southern Water Tribe's chief. He shifted from one foot to the others, his heart beating in his chest. Then with a deep breath, he knocked on the door.

For a few moments no one answered, and Aang briefly considered running, but soon enough it opened to the fire-warmed living room behind. Hakoda stood at the door, the frown still weighing heavily on his face.

"I just want to see if she's ok," Aang said quickly, before Hakoda could speak.

Hakoda sighed. "I don't think that's a good idea, Aang."

"Well, unless you plan on letting her water bend across an ocean when you're not looking, again, then she'll be coming with us on Appa anyway," Aang said shortly, before he could stop himself.

Hakoda's calm resolve seemed to snap before Aang's eyes, his face flushing with anger.

"I've tried to be diplomatic about this," he said. "And as you're the Avatar I've attempted to respect that you may have some level of maturity, but clearly I was wrong in that regard."

Aang tightened his jaw, determined not to respond to Hakoda's words in the way that he really wanted to respond.

"I'm sure in time you'll become a fine Avatar, and whilst I was once so proud to know that my children had helped you bring about the end of the War recent events have made it all too clear to me just how dangerous it is for my daughter to continue chasing you about the world. And I'm afraid I can no longer allow it."

"Excuse me?"

Both men jumped and looked quickly over to the stairs. At first, Aang was stunned. Katara was standing at the top of the stairs wearing a dress he had not seen before, her shoulders bear as the dress crossed across her front, revealing a little more of her chest than she was known to do. He swallowed and forced himself to focus on her beautiful yet scowling face.

"You both realise, of course, that I'm nineteen," she said coolly. "You can 'not allow' me all you like but I'm still going."

"He almost killed you," Hakoda replied, and Aang's eyes turned sharply back to the chief, wondering how he could possibly know that. "Nineteen or not I can't allow you to be with someone capable of that!"

"What about Sokka?" Katara snapped. "I don't see you trying to hold him up in here. And Suki, too."

"Sokka and Suki will be back here safely once they've met the Firelord's new child," Hakoda replied. "They're sensible enough to know that. But you'll continue to put yourself in danger for him." Hakoda raised his arm towards Aang.

"The decision is mine to make," Katara said, her voice cold and calm, yet dripping with venom. "Whilst you were off playing soldier all those years it was Gran-Gran and then Aang who looked after us. Or are you forgetting that?"

Hakoda winced, his rage passing, and his shoulder slumping. "I won't ever forget that, Katara. But I had little choice."

"And neither have I," Katara replied, her voice softening. She continued down the stairs, grabbing her fur lined coat and wrapping it around herself. "I'm going, dad. And when I come back home it'll be because I want to, not because you've ordered me to."

Hakoda looked at his daughter, pain and worry and weariness in his eyes, then reached his arms out for her. The pair hugged.

"I'll be careful," Katara mumbled softly, then turning and walking past Aang out the front door. He went to follow her, but Hakoda grabbed his shoulder, turning him to face him.

"If anything happens to her ..." he said gruffly, his blue eyes piercing into Aang's silver ones.

"I'd never let anything happen to her," Aang replied, raising his chin slightly in defiance. "Never."

Much later, the group of friends sat atop Appa, flying over the inky sea below. Aang sat at the bison's head, whilst Katara lay against the back of the saddle, looking out over the water. No one missed the distance the pair had placed between themselves since they had arrived at Appa, or how they hadn't so much as spoken to each other the whole journey. And though they would pretend otherwise, no one missed the heart broken expressions on the pair's faces, either.

**A/N: As there are only this chapter and one other left for me to publish, and because Book 5 is already well underway, I figured I should reward my readers for sticking with me up to this point by publishing the remainder of the story today :) Chapter 23 will be up shortly, with a preview for Book 5 to follow.**

Happy reading!


	23. Chapter 23

The journey continued much the same as it had started, although Sokka and Toph threw about some light, teasing banter to try and keep themselves the their companions in good moods. As they reached the Fire Nation Appa began to tire, so Aang had permitted them all a nights rest on a flat rocky outcrop that they had camped on in numerous occasions in the past. The Avatar hadn't slept that night, and though Sokka was desperate to know what had happened between his sister and his friend he chose not to pry. They were woken early that morning, and Aang had gently kissed Katara on the forehead when she sat up to look at him, but no words were shared between them and he sadly climbed back onto Appa's head.

It was mid-morning by the time the groups arrived at the Fire Nation Capital, and Aang's first instinct was to look at the damage that he had caused. The Firebending Academy was, to his surprise, already being rebuilt, and he was pleased to note that nothing else seemed out of place. The Capital, at least, had been spared much of Tonrar's rage. However, there was no doubt that he, himself, wasn't going to be well received.

As Aang steered Appa over to the large courtyard where Zuko and Katara had once battled Azula, the group were surprised by a loud booming voice that greeted them. Appa grunted and groaned in surprise, slowing and looking confused. Aang patted his head.

"Avatar and company," the voice boomed, it's tone somewhat tinny. "No visitors are allowed into the Palace grounds un-announced. Please turn round and seek proper invitation from the Firelord."

Aang raised his eyebrows, and looked back at his friends, who shrugged.

"Failure to do so will result in forceful eviction," the voice continued, although Aang could detect the doubt even over the tinniness.

Aang sighed, patting Appa again he did his best to hover overground. He stood, looking down at the small group of soldiers that stood in a protective ring around the front of the Palace.

"Just tell Firelord Zuko that the Avatar is here to see him," he called back, his voice loud. Speaking to crowds he had developed an air bending skill that allowed his voice to travel much further. "He will be expecting me."

The hesitation in the air was almost tangible, and he saw the guards exchange glaces of doubt. Aang sighed again.

"At least let me speak direct to General Mamoru!"

There was further hesitation, and Aang found himself tempted to just fly on in there anyway and be damned their attempts to stop him.

"We will contact the Firelord," the voice replied, and Aang was able to pinpoint an guard in the center, holding a weird tube to his mouth. "Until then we request that the Avatar and his companions seek camp outside of the Capital walls. We will send word to you of the Firelord's decision."

Aang felt his lower lid on his left eye start to twitch, and he pressed his palm to his forehead, sighing yet again. "Very well." He sat back down and requested that Appa turn back to a suitable flattened area outside of the walls.

"What was that all about?" Toph asked. "Can't we just go back and pound some sense into them?"

"Well, given the last time I was here I destroyed the Firebending Academy, I don't think that would be a good idea, do you?" Aang replied dryly.

"Oh hey, guys, Aangsty's back," Toph grumbled, folding her arms across her chest. Aang ignored her and let Appa land.

The group sat awkwardly for half an hour more. Toph had jumped from Appa and had fallen back onto the earth in bliss, enjoying being able to see again, and Sokka and Suki had landed beside her, and wandered off a few paces so they could talk in relative privacy. Aang had turned to speak to Katara, getting up to sit down beside her, but she had shook her head at him. Deflated he sat back at Appa's head, and turned his attention to Toph making rock angels in the ground.

Eventually they were alerted by a hawk screeching and flying towards them. Sokka raised his arm in response and the bird alighted obligingly. He pulled off the note, and unraveled it as the bird took off once more.

"Avatar Aang ... blah blah blah ... the Firelord would be pleased to have your audience ... blah blah," he mumbled. "Looks like we're good to go!"

"What's all the blah blah blah saying?" Katara asked, irritated.

"Nothing worth mentioning," Sokka replied brightly, helping Suki to climb back onto Appa. Katara tried to snatch the note but Sokka scrunched it up and chucked it over his shoulder, poking out his tongue.

"If it's nothing important why won't you let me read it?" His sister demanded.

"Because it's fun to watch you get angry," Sokka laughed. Toph bended herself up next to him, landing heavily and making him jump and cry out. Katara and Suki giggled.

"Come on buddy," Aang said to Appa. "Off we go again, yip yip."

This time they were welcomed to Zuko himself, who stood tall in front of the Palace guarded on each side by General Mamoru and the familiar, beaming face of Ty Lee.

"Suki!" She squealed as they landed, though held her composure and position by Zuko.

"Aang!" Zuko said, his voice generally surprised. "I can't say I was expecting you."

The general with the sound enhancing tube cried out indignantly, then scowled across at Aang.

"Well, I can hardly hide forever," Aang replied, a slight tone of disappointment in his voice. "There's a lot to talk about."

Zuko nodded, and despite the initial stiffness in his posture, and the doubt on his face, he broke into a wide smile and he and the Avatar embraced.

"It's good to see you, Aang," he said. "I must admit I was starting to fear the worst. Especially after Ba Sing Sei, Uncle is missing and much of the City is in outrage."

"I'm not missing, nephew!" Came an amused old voice. "Just took a little vacation."

"Uncle!" Zuko cried, giving up his regal composure completely and rushing over to pull the old man into a hug. "You could have at least left me a note! I've had half the army out looking for you!"

"Well, what's life without a little unexpected adventure?" Iroh replied, a twinkle in his eyes. "And speaking of adventures ... am I a great uncle yet?"

The rest of Aang's friends had jumped from Appa, and after he patted the bison and lemur and gave them some liché nuts the guards had led them off to the stables. Aang turned back to Zuko to see his face practically beaming.

"You sure are," he said, his voice giddy and mesmerised. "Come inside and I'll have the servants get you some food and we can talk further." He turned back to the two women behind him. "Ty Lee, can you lead everyone to the throne room? Mamoru, could you please check on my wife, make sure that everything is ok? Aang, I need to speak with you in private."

Mamoru took a step forward, her face creasing in disapproval. "I should come with you, Firelord Zuko," she said, glancing at Aang. Aang's stomach lurched.

"No need, General," Zuko replied. "Please just attend to my wife for now."

Mamoru looked doubtful, throwing Aang another guarded glare, then turned on her heels. Aang watched as his friends followed Ty Lee, his eyes trailing on Katara as she walked past him, then turned to Zuko.

"We do have a lot to talk about," Zuko said solemnly.

The Avatar and Firelord walked around the ring of the Palace, heading towards the long balconies that looked over the Capital. Aang had finished recounting the important elements of his fight with Tonrar, how Iroh had released him from the demons grasp in the Spirit World, and how his Avatar State had been controlled so easily. Though initially he wanted to, when it came to the end of the tale Aang didn't leave out the part where he tried to kill his friends, and he watched as Zuko's eyes widened and he gulped.

"He had that much control over you?" Zuko asked, his voice hushed.

"At first," Aang agreed grimly. "But it was the act of trying to make me kill them that allowed me to gain control of my Avatar State again. I was able to take away his ability to control the spirits, and then he and they disintegrated. He won't be coming back, " Aang added, seeing the uncertainty in Zuko's gaze.

"Some of this still doesn't make any sense, Aang," Zuko said at length. "There are still attacks happening in Ba Sing Sei right now ... and people are starting to get angry at your absence."

Aang's mouth went dry. "It's still happening?"

"My guess would be that Tonrar, what ever he was, has ignited an old flame in some of those living in the Earth Kingdom. We may have a genuine rebellion on our hands now."

Aang groaned, rubbing the bridge of his nose as his shoulders slumped.

"And Yu Dao?"

Zuko stopped, and turned to lean against the low stone wall of the balcony. "I'm afraid for the most part there's no love for the Avatar or the Firelord there, either. There's been so much going on here I haven't been able to return, and from what I understand the coalition has fallen and Yuddha has taken control of the city."

Aang couldn't stop the snarl from rising to his thoat. "Figures."

"I'm not sure how easy it's going to be to take it back," Zuko sighed. "The Earth Kingdom, for the most part, thinks we have abandoned it. There are still many who remain loyal, but we certainly have some work to do."

"Isn't there always?" Aang mumbled, his voice sounding more tired than he intended.

Zuko looked sharply across at him, frowning. He seemed to sense the overall fatigue in his friends body and mind, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "We'll get there. I see Sokka's back, and King Bumi still remains as loyal to you as ever. Our dream of coalition between Nations could still become reality."

Aang grumbled again. "I'm not sure Sokka and Suki will be staying, Katara either."

Zuko winced. "Of course, sorry, I was forgetting how much damage Tonrar caused."

"It's not just that," Aang said quietly, though his voice wavered off and he sighed. "We'll discuss it, perhaps once everyone has had a good rest. Plus," he allowed his face to brighten as he looked over at his friend. "I have to congratulate you on becoming a father!"

Zuko grinned widely again, though Aang could tell that he was still preoccupied by all that he had told him.

The pair joined their friends and family in the throne room not long later, and were welcomed by a beautiful sight. Mai sat at the head of the table, looking tired but content as she smiled across at the little baby that was currently sat in Katara's arms. Katara's face was bright and happy, and Aang felt a smile creep to his lips when he noted the difference in her eyes as she looked down at the little life she cradled. Sokka and Suki had their arms round one another, grinning at the baby. Iroh was a beacon of happiness, sat beside Katara and reaching forward to tickle the little one's nose. Even Toph looked positive, her feet pressed to the ground, head cocked to one side.

Mai looked up as her husband and the Avatar entered the room, his eyes fluttered and her smile deepening as her husband's eyes met hers.

"Come and meet Meiya," Zuko said to Aang, the smile never leaving his face.

Aang sat beside Katara, looking at the Zuko and Mai's daughter. The tuft of hair on her head was the same inky black shade as Mai's, though her bright inquisitive amber eyes were definitely those of Zuko.

"Want to hold her?" Mai asked gently. Aang hesitated.

"I've never held a baby before, what if I drop her?"

"You won't drop her," Katara said, leaning closer to him. Their eyes met for a second and Aang felt his heart skipping several beats. "Here, wrap that arm underneath her, don't forget to support her head ... like that."

Aang looked down at the small, warm and squishy person in his arms, and his initial nervousness quickly passed. Meiya, who had been cooing to herself in Katara's arms fell silent as her large eyes looked up.

"Hello Meiya," he said, with a grin. He tickled her nose with his finger, and she reached up with her tiny little hand and gripped it. "I'm going to be your favourite uncle."

"Hey!" Sokka cried. "I'm the fun one!"

"She's so beautiful, Mai," Suki whispered. "She looks a lot like you!"

"But her father's eyes," Mai said, smiling up at her husband.

The group sat in silence for a moment, everyone smiling at the new life that had brightened their lives, even for just a moment. They couldn't help but marvel at the Avatar, so powerful and so capable of destruction, staring down in wonder at the delicate baby in his arms.

"Come on then, my little one," Mai said, standing and walking over to Aang. "Your grandmother Ursa will be here later, you need your rest."

Aang gently passed Meiya back to her mother, and she cooed slightly.

"Ty Lee, could you go with them?" Zuko asked, but Iroh quickly jumped to his feet.

"Let me, nephew," he said, his face so bright with love.

Zuko looked across at Mai, who rolled her eyes with a smile and nodded. Iroh excitedly followed her, making baby noises at his new grand niece. After they had left the room, Zuko took sat at the head of the table with a sigh, and his expression became more serious. He nodded to Ty Lee, who hesitated for a moment, pulling a disgruntled face, then left the throne room. Once she had left he turned to his friends.

"There's a lot we need to discuss," he said at large. "But I understand if you would all like to rest first?"

"Too late, you've already sparked my interest," Toph said. "So out with it."

Zuko rubbed the bridge of his nose, then began. "As I've already told Aang, the rebellions in Ba Sing Sei haven't stopped, despite you dealing with Tonrar. I know it's only been a few days, but it's my belief that we are genuinely dealing with a group of rebels now."

"What exactly are they rebelling against in Ba Sing Sei?" Katara asked, raising an eyebrow. "They're not part of the coalition."

"The Avatar has been absent for some time," Zuko replied, glancing at Aang. "I imagine the rebels are only rising in response to what Tonrar did in Ba Sing Sei, probably without any real thought of their own. All Tonrar had to do was plant the seed and now many in the Earth Kingdom feel that the Avatar is biased towards the Fire Nation."

"And the coalition towns?" Sokka asked, though his tone suggested he already knew the answer.

"Much the same," Zuko replied. "Luckily a lot of the mix in these towns are family, but it's becoming obvious that in each one there is one Nation more in charge than the other."

"Well that can't be too hard to fix," Sokka said. "Aang's just gotta get back in with the coalition and carry on as we were. Once Aang's showed his big bald head in Ba Sing Sei people'll get over it."

"Yeh, I don't think it's gonna be as easy as all that, Sokka," Aang replied, laughing coldly. "Yuddha has taken control of Yu Dao, I imagine similar will be happening across the surrounding towns, especially as a lot of them were damaged by Tonrar."

"I hate to be the one to say it so bluntly, Aang," Zuko contributed, "but people don't have a lot of faith in the Avatar right now."

Aang sighed. "Agreed. It's not like anyone knew of Tonrar, either, so from the greater perspective I've vanished right in the middle of an active rebellion ... not to mention that the various rumours surrounding the Academy." His heart sunk. "Man, I've messed this up."

"Well then we need a different focus," Katara said. Aang looked across at her curiously. "People need to know why Aang disappeared for so long, and we need something big and impressive for Aang to announce. Something that'll give the people hope."

"I, for one, don't fancy telling the world that I was being controlled by a spirit that almost had me kill people," Aang muttered.

"Well then we don't tell it like that," Katara snapped back. Zuko raised his eyebrows, alarmed at the sudden hostility between the pair. "We tell them about Tonrar, but he was the one that damaged the Academy, not you. We tell them that he was defeated at the South Pole, and we leave it at that."

"That sounds suspiciously like lying," Aang grumbled, frowning at her. "People saw me attack the Academy, that's not going to stick."

"Well then where's your bright idea?" Katara asked, her voice sickly sweet though her eyes were blazing.

"How about we just avoid the specifics?" Zuko said hurriedly. "The Avatar was fighting a dangerous spirit capable of possession, and it was defeated at the South Pole. But I'm with Katara, we need something big to change everyone's focus."

"The Air Temples?" Sokka suggested.

"People don't care about that," Aang snapped, his voice a little more aggressive than he intended. He winced. "Sorry. I mean, it's not important to most people. It won't give them anything to rally behind."

"We still need the coalition to work," Zuko said. He looked across at Aang. "That was our dream, after all."

Aang nodded, then looked about his friends. If only the coalition had had the same bond that they had, perhaps it could have progressed so much further. It was then that it hit him, and his eyes widened.

"I've got it!"

"Well, then, I don't want it," Toph mumbled.

"The answer's right here in front of us," Aang looked once more around at them. "Fire Nation, Earth Kingdom, Water Tribe and Air Nomad. Between us we've always been able to cover all angles ... we don't need small pockets of coalition between Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom. What we need is a republic. A single united front."

"Isn't that what we tried in Yu Dao?" Zuko asked.

"I understand now that Yu Dao could only have ever been an example," Aang replied. "The council was corrupt from the start, and look how easily it fell. No, what we needed are individuals from each Nation uniting in a republic council, people elected by their Nations to represent their values. Zuko and I hoped that would be the future of Yu Dao, that it would evolve to that point. But we can't wait for that, we need to make a republic happen now."

"That's a pretty tall order considering everyone hates you," Sokka laughed.

"It won't matter," Aang replied. "The point is that each Nation gets to choose their representatives, and each member of the new council has equal say."

"Yu Dao had it's benefits," Zuko reminded him. "We had the Council Halls. If we had a republic council we'd have to switch between each Nation to hold the meetings, I'd be worried about opinions being manipulated based on where each meeting is being held."

"Whoa whoa, does that mean what I think it means?" Toph interrupted, flashing a devious grin.

"What do you think that means?" Sokka asked blankly.

Toph's grin turned to face Aang, and she rubbed her hands together. "We get to build a city."

"It would make sense," Aang mused. "Each of the council members would have their own home in the city. It would be a fifth nation, open to members of each of the four."

"We should contact the leaders of the Earth and Water Nations," Zuko said. "A meeting in Ba Sing Sei to show some form of solidarity."

Aang nodded, a new found positivity inspiring him once more.

"Hey, wise leaders, there's going to be a huge statue of me there, just so you know," Toph said.

"I want a statue too!" Sokka piped up.

"Could you be any more childish?" Katara scorned.

"It's ok, there can be a statue of you too," Sokka continued. "So when you're old and grey you can still stand there with your hands on your hips, nagging everyone who walks past."

Aang rolled his eyes.

"Oh, it's ok, baldy, there'll be one for you too. You can be there all scowling and- what was it again, Toph?"

"Aangsty," Toph said with a grin.

"Yes! Aangsty! And the plaque underneath will read 'I used to be fun but then I started dating Katara.'"

Katara opened her mouth to retort but Aang cut over her, "Katara's fun! I'm still fun ..." he added, slouching back and crossing his arms. But then he noticed his girlfriend glaring at him. "What?" He threw his hands in the air. "What have I said now?"

"I'm going to go have a lie down," Katara said curtly. She stood and stormed out of the throne room. Aang groaned and let his head fall forward and hit the table.

The group blinked in horror and embarrassment, glancing between one another.

"Uh ... is everything ok, you know, between you two?" Zuko asked cautiously.

"It's peachy. Why'd you ask?" Aang mumbled sarcastically into the table.

"What exactly did dad say you to?" Sokka asked, his eyes still wide.

"I don't want to talk about it," Aang's voice was barely audible with his face pressed to the table.

"Well, Sugar Queen obviously ain't gonna talk about it," Toph said with a small chuckle. "So we're all you got, Twinkletoes. Open up, let it all out, and I promise not to laugh."

Aang looked up at Toph, his face blank. "That is the least comforting think you have ever said."

"Really? I'm sure I've said much worse ..." she put her hand to her chin, sitting back in thought.

"Suki! Quick! The fake beard!" Sokka cried, holding out a hand to her.

Suki sighed, and reaching into her napsack brought out an old brown fake beard and handed it to him. Zuko made a repulsed noise and leaned back.

"What is that?!"

Sokka frowned at him, hooking the wire of the beard over his ears. "What does it look like?" He turned to Aang, stretched out his arms, and cracked his knuckles, whilst Zuko's face remained a picture of pure disbelief.

"Alright, Aang, therapy time."

"Well, I'm glad this a big joke to everyone," Aang snapped, standing.

"Alright, alright," Sokka pulled off the beard and chucked it onto the table next to Zuko, who sharply pulled away. "Seriously, Aang, what's going on with you two? What's my dad said?"

Aang looked at them for a moment, not really sure if he wanted to talk about this or not. But Katara's angry glare came to mind, and he sighed and sat back down.

"He wants me to stay away from Katara," he said simply. "He says I'm too dangerous for her, and let's be honest he's right."

"What? But dad's always loved you," Sokka said with surprise.

"I imagine that was before Katara water bended across an entire ocean and nearly drowned to see me," Aang muttered. "Oh, and before I tried to kill her in the Avatar State ... three times."

"Three times? I thought it was only twice?" Sokka raised an eyebrow as Aang blushed slightly.

"Yeh, you weren't around the second time, we patched it up," he replied, his heart breaking at the memory of the first time they had made love. "But I still don't get why Katara's mad with me."

"Maybe she heard you talking?" Zuko suggested.

"I don't think so, otherwise she would have also known that Suki was pregnant," Aang replied.

"You're pregnant?" Zuko cried, surprised, looking across at his former guard.

Suki grinned and nodded.

"Well, you've said something to upset her," Toph interrupted, ignoring the pleasantries. "Just go talk to her."

"I've tried," Aang sighed.

"Well, try again." Toph pointed towards the door. "Go now, Twinkletoes. Anything to stop you two moping around."

Aang nodded numbly, and made to stand, but then, to his horror, he felt his skin start to itch.

"Oh come on she's not that scary," Sokka said, with a laugh, seeing the fear in his eyes.

"No ..." Aang looked around, feeling panicked. "It's not th-" he cried out, doubling up in pain, and before he could do anything about it his eyes and tattoo's began to glow, and he found himself wrenched from the world before him.

~

Sukko, Suki and Toph had already stood, in battle stances, ready to fight the Avatar, but the monk remained still, his face calm and staring forward as he glowed.

"Has he just ... gone into the Spirit World?" Zuko asked, raising an eyebrow at his friends standing with their weapons and fists drawn.

"But he was in pain," Suki said, hushed. "That's exactly how it would happen when Tonrar possessed him."

"This can't be good." Sokka turned to his wife. "Go and get Katara, she's going to want to know. I'll stay here and watch him."

"Can Tonrar summon him into the spirit world?" Zuko questioned. "Is Aang really sure he defeated him?"

"He looked pretty defeated to me," Toph shrugged. "But who knows with this creepy spirit mumbo."

Ten minutes later Katara and Suki raced back into the room, Katara's eyes wide with worry.

"What happened?" She demanded, looking at Sokka.

"It was just like when Tonrar possessed him," he replied. "He was in pain and then he started glowing ..."

Katara sat beside Aang, who sat motionless, though his brows had creased into a deep frown.

"He's in the Spirit World?"

"Well, he hasn't attacked us," Toph replied. "So I'd guess so."

"I should get Uncle," Zuko's voice was calm and collected, and the tone surprised them. "He got Aang back before he can do it again."

"Be quick," Katara said, looking sadly at the monk beside her.

Not long later Zuko returned with Iroh, who was just as wide eyed as Katara had been. But his face was etched with unease, and in those wide eyes the group could tell that Iroh knew, or at least suspected something that they didn't.

"Iroh, he was pulled into the Spirit World," Katara said, breathlessly. "Could it be Tonrar? He can't be back?"

Iroh inspected Aang, and shook his head. "I'm afraid I don't know. It could just be the after affects of the hold the spirit had on him, was he particular upset or angry before he went under?"

Sokka glanced at Katara, but quickly looked away when he saw her eyes turn to his. "He was a little upset," he said, awkwardly.

"There's something I can try."

Iroh rushed to the table, grabbing the dried tea leaves that sat in pots in the center, and began to crush them with a spoon in a bowl. He poured a little water in, and then, using fire bending, warmed the liquid so the sweet aroma spread around the room. He placed the bowl in front of Aang, and sat back, the expression on his face impossible to read.

The group sat in silence for almost an hour, the intense aroma having lifted, and watched in disappointment as Aang failed to stir.

"What if he doesn't come out?" Suki asked. "What it Tonrar has him trapped?"

"No doubt the spirit will be expecting me," Iroh said, lowering his head. "But I'll have to go after him again."

Zuko put a hand on his Uncle's shoulder, his eyes creased with concern. The waited a further fifteen minutes, no one daring to speak, but then, just as Iroh started to prepare himself to follow Aang into the Spirit World, the Avatar's eyes and tattoo's stopped glowing, and he blinked his way back to them.

"Aang!" Katara grabbed his face and turned it to face him, as his shoulders slumped. "What happened? Was it Tonrar?"

Aang winced. "Not quite but ..." He put a hand to his head, looking for all the world like a beaten man. "It's not over."

~ END ~


	24. Chapter 24

_For the most part, the world was good at healing itself. It was firm, yet adaptable, bending and cracking with each new pressure, and in time each new scar upon it's surface grew into a landscape of beauty, if only you know where to look. On the tallest volcano the panda lily grows, and in the deepest ocean a sea serpent welcomes it's new offspring into the world. The world, the earth beneath their feet, and the sky above their heads, was beautiful._

_For the longest time the Avatar had been of the belief that the people that inherited this beautiful world were every bit as adaptable, and as forgiving. He knew there were evils in the world, souls that tainted what they touched, but for the most part he was fueled by hope that in each of these evils there was a good that, in time, could learn to break free. With each blow that he took, he would stand taller, his grin never fading, his love for his friends and his hope for the world driving him forwards, striving to achieve his dreams. But, it would seem that not even this Avatar, this bright young soul, couldn't forever fight back the darkness they lay in each human heart._

_The air bender fell to the broken, dusty ground below him, the glow in his eyes fading as his hand reached out ahead of him._

_"I'm afraid you failed," came the voice._

_"No ..." the Avatar, still not old enough to face the horrors that stood before him. "Please ... I can stop this ... I can save them."_

_Around the figures a cloud of deep red dust swirled, disintegrating the trees that it touched with naught but a small hiss. The sky swirled and thundered like a thrashing river, each wave of lightning destroying more of the once familiar landscape._

_"It's too late," the voice came again, almost with pity. "The time when the Avatar could act has passed, and the result is this."_

_"Please," the young man sobbed, his face full of pain. "This can't ..." His fists clenched, and his head rose to face the monstrosity before him. "This can't be happening."_

_"But it is." The voice, almost seductive in it's vileness, rose. Rows of legs clicked along the ground, and the creature raised it's swollen front from the ground. The red eyes narrowed, and those long thin lips widened into a smile, revealing hundreds of sharp teeth. "And of course now you realise what I must take from you."_

_The man's emotions were open for the world to see, if the world had been around to witness it. The tears streamed down his face, leaving trails down his blood soaked skin, and though, for a moment, it seemed as though we would challenge the creature before him, the light in his eyes died. His head lowered, his body still._

_"Take it," he said, his voice scarcely a whisper. "I wish not to see this any more ..."_

_"I had hoped that you, of all the Avatars I have known, would be stronger," the insectile beast shook that cruel face. "But those flames that burn twice as bright must burn half as long." It proceeded to twist it's body around the young Avatar before him, until they were eye to eye. "At last, I will have the Avatar's face."_

**A/N: Thank you, everyone, who has stuck with the story this far and followed me to the end of Book 4. It's been fun, and somewhat educational, and I can promise you that Book 5 and Book 6 will be happening.**

What I can't promise, however, is that Book 5 will be terribly happy. As the precursor to the finale we will see Aang's relationship with his friends begin to dissolve as a dark secret he is forced to keep throws him deeper and deeper into solitude. 

**I will warn in advance that elements of the story will be much darker and mature than has been explored in Book 4.**

Hope to see you there ;)

~Kuaishu


End file.
